E SE FOSSE VERDADE
by MarciaBS
Summary: Se tudo não fosse só uma história em um livro. E se fosse verdade? "De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eles eram vampiros e minhas falas estavão cada hora mais parecidas com as do livros, mas será que tudo o que está lá é verdade?"
1. Vampiros não existem

1 - VAMPIROS NÃO EXISTEM

Peguei meu livro predileto e joguei na bolsa, a maioria das pessoas pegaria seu mp3 ou qualquer outro negocio de reprodução de música portatil para colocar na bolsa numa situação dessas, mas eu não me considerava normal, na verdade eu me achava bem normal, todas as minhas amigas que tinham problemas e eu as vezes me perguntava como eu podia ser amiga delas. Elas não liam nada e eu devorava vários livros por mês, mas mesmo eu com toda a minha leitura sofria de reclamações. Minha mãe odiava meus livros dizendo que não eram uteis. É realmente muito util os livros de auto-ajuda que ela raramente lia.

Fechei a mala que estava em cima da cama e dei uma olhada no meu quarto, parecia todo no lugar. Não gostava de deixar as coisas fora do lugar quando eu iria passar algum tempo fora, minha mãe tinha a pessima mania de fazer arrumações durante esses periodos e se eu não deixasse as coisas no seu devido lugar tinha a chance de nunca mais encontra-las, mas tudo parecia em ordem. Meu lap preto estava em cima da minha mesa de pedra no canto do quarto, junto com alguns livros e ursos de pelucia. Minha cama estava arrumada, assim como meu guarda-roupa e meus sapatos. Eu tinha arrumado todos os meus livros no lugar na estante que ficava próxima da minha cama ainda está manhã.

Eu tinha uma necessidade por livros e eles ficavam espalhados por todo o quarto e principalmente na cama, mas agora tudo estava no lugar. Suspirei pesadamente pegando a minha bolsa e colocando a mala no chão. Eu sempre ficava tensa quando iria fazer algo diferente e decididamente hoje eu estaria fazendo algo muito diferente. Em poucas horas eu estaria entrando no meu escritório com o pensamento em sair o mais cedo possivel para ir ao aeroporto. Eu não era fã de voar, mas existiam destinos que não se podia ir de onibus, mas isso não tirava o calafrio que eu sentia. Não era medo de andar de avião como a maioria pensava, mas apenas receio com algo que não estou acostumada. Respirei fundo e entrei no taxi. Quando mais cedo começar, mais cedo termina.

Chegamos cedo no aeroporto para realizar o check-in e até o momento tudo estava ocorrendo de maneira tranquila. Eramos um grupo grande, dezoito pessoas no total e era a primeira viagem internacional para alguns, inclusiva para mim. Na verdade eu já havia cruzado a fronteira de carro. Essa era a primeira vez que eu fazia de avião e estava apreensiva, iamos para Punta del Este. Eu não estava muito empolgada. Era uma região de praia e eu não tinha o corpo perfeito, mas para me animar com isso o clima tinha ajudado, pelo que parecia teriamos os quinze dias de tempo nublado e estavamos na baixa temporada. Se eu tivesse muita sorte não ia precisar passar pelo maldito deste do bikini, apesar deu ter comprado dois para a viagem.

Estavamos todos na sala de embarque aguardando o nosso voo que só deveria sair dali a uma hora. Eu nunca fui muito falante e não conhecia a maior parte das pessoas que estavam no grupo. Eu tinha aceito viajar com a minha amiga num momeno de impulso bem tipico meu e agora me via no meio de um grupo de desconhecidos. Eu mencionei que não fazia amizades rapidamente? Lembrei do livro que estava na bolsa e peguei-o abrindo aleatoriamente num capitulo do meio. Eu já tinha terminado aquele livro, mas adorava ficar relendo a toda hora e como eu já sabia o final conseguia ser interrompida pelas pessoas sem tentar voar no pescoço delas ou ignora-las solenemente.

- O que você está lendo? - eu já estava lendo fazia alguns minutos quando a minha amiga veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Crepúsculo. - ela me encarou séria como se não soubesse do que eu falava e eu sorri, era dificil ter amigas incultas.

- é um best-seller! - ela continuava me encarando como se eu fosse uma alienigena e não ela.

- Vai sair um filme no final do ano e tudo! - ela arrancou o livro da minha mão e começou a ler a contra capa.

- "De três coisas eu estava convicta. Primeira, Edward era um vampiro..." - ela me olhou incredula. - Claro que tinha que ter vampiros no meio!

- Eu não leio só sobre vampiros... eu leio sobre dragões, bruxos, fantasmas, elfos, duendes...

- Sei... - seu olhar continuava me desafiando como se eu estivesse cometendo algum crime.

- Eu gosto desses livros, posso? - ela começava a me irritar.

- Claro! - ela ria do meu principio de irritação e eu voltei a me concentrar no livro.

- Mas, você sabe que vampiros não existem né? - minha amiga me encarava séria agora.

- Juraaaaaa. - respondi sarcastica, era obvio que vampiros não existiam.

- As vezes eu acho que você está esperando encontrar com um no meio da rua. - encarei-a descrente.

- As vezes eu acho que você está esperando um principe encantado no cavalo branco. - ela riu.

- Ok, mas venha falar com o pessoal. Você me prometeu tentar ser sociavel. - ela me puxava da cadeira enquanto eu guardava o livro.

Corremos para aparecer nas fotos que o pessoal tirava no salão, rimos das brincadeiras idiotas dos poucos meninos do grupo e em pouco tempo estavamos embarcando. Ainda tinhamos uma longa viagem pela frente no avião e para minha sorte eu estava isolada do grupo e poderia ler meu livro descansadamente sem ninguém interrompendo ou me lembrando que vampiros não existem. Eu não sabia de onde elas tiraram a idéia que eu achava que vampiros existiam. Eu gostava de ler sobre vampiros e apenas isso. Se fosse para acreditar em tudo que eu lia o mundo ia virar um verdadeiro circo dos horrores e eu preferia escolher acreditar em papai noel ou coelinho da páscoa.

Chegamos no meio da madrugada e estava muito frio, me agarrei no casaco feliz por ter lembrado de trazer um bem quentinho na mão, tinha que agradecer a minha mãe por me lembrar na verdade. Iamos de van até o hotel e eu acabei ficando no banco da frente com uma outra garota muito falante do lado que não parava de perguntar coisas para o motorista que parecia entusiasmado em apresentar a sua cidade apesar de ser 3h da madrugada.

Eu fiquei escutando tentando assimilar o espanhol rapido dele e olhando a paisagem pela janela. Pelo que eu sabia nosso hotel ficava bem perto da praia e do rio da prata e não demorou muito o motorista nos indicou aonde ficava o rio, mas não dava para ver quase nada estava muito escuro e meus olhos ficavam embaçados. Continuei olhando para as margens do rio quando vi um grupo de três turistas sentados conversando. - " _Esses europeus são ridiculos! _" - era obvio que eram europeus, pois eram muito brancos, com certeza iam ficar que nem pimentão no sol e estavam usando roupas bem leves apesar de todo o frio que estava fazendo. Soltei uma baforada só para me certificar que estava fazendo fumacinha realmente.

O hotel era bem confortavel e eu fiquei no quarto com minha amiga mais duas meninas que eu já conhecia então não teria muito problema com isso. A cidade parecia vazia com alguns visitantes aleatórios como nós e em obras. Existia obra para todos os lados da cidade, era absurdo e várias lojas e restaurantes estavam fechados para obras. Eu já desconfiava do motivo quando um vendedor nos informou que o governo não permitia obras durante a alta temporada então todos corriam para se arrumar na baixa. Eu sorri ao imaginar aquela cidade lotada de turistas, era uma imagigem que eu não gostaria de ver ao vivo.

Passamos o dia conhecendo a cidade e já tinhamos percorrido praticamente todos os pontos turisticos. Tiramos milhares de fotos em todos os angulos diferentes, inclusive de um grupo de leões marinhos que estavam próximos ao porto. O unico lugar que não tinha muito sentido de irmos era a Casapueblo, pois com o tempo tão nublado como estava não iamos conseguir ver o por do sol de maneira satisfatória e nitida como todos diziamos que deveriamos ver quando fossemos lá.

Esse primeiro dia tinha sido muito divertido e estavamos começando a nos acostumar uns com os outros e cada um era mais louco que o outro e sempre acabavamos rindo de alguma palhaçada que alguém fazia no meio do caminho. Eu estava morta de cansaço, pois não tinhamos dormido muito chegando de madrugada, mas eu não podia deixar de me animar de sair com o pessoal para conhecer a vida noturna de Punta. Eu queria muito conhecer os drinks e os lugares, então fui uma das primeiras a começar a me arrumar. Demorou um pouco mais que o previsto, mas estavamos todos indo em direção ao pub que nos haviam indicado mais cedo. Eramos doze mulheres solteiras e cariocas no uruguai, ninguém nem achava que ia chamar a atenção. A guerra suja, como elas diziam só estava liberada no dia seguinte, por isso tinhamos sido proibidas de vestir qualquer roupa considerada provocante, eu particularmente tinha sido proibida de colocar decote para não chamar ainda mais atenção para o que eu já tinha em excesso na opinião delas pelo menos. Eu particularmente gostava do tamanho avantajado deles, já tinha me acostumado.

Já passava da meia noite quando entramos no pub que tocava musica local e tinha meia duzia de pessoas perdidas sentadas nas mesas conversando. Passei o olho no local para ver se achava algo interessante e deixei meu olhar cair numa das mesas mais ao fundo do pub numa area reservada e escura. Eu não podia ter certeza absoluta, mas os três rapazes sentados naquela mesa me pareciam os mesmos europeus metidos da noite em que chegamos e como naquele dia apesar do frio congelante lá de fora, eles não tinham casacos.

Eramos a mesa mais barulhente pelo número de pessoas envolvidas e acabavamos chamando atenção. Já tinhamos nos servido de alguns drinks locais quando convenceram o pessoal do bar a tocar outro tipo de música e o pessoal foi pra pista dançar. Eu permaneci na minha cadeira olhando animada pro pessoal, mas meu olhar acabou caindo na mesa do irritante grupo de europeus. Estava escuro e eu não podia ver direto, mas apesar de branquelos eles pareciam bonitos. Fiquei tentando ver melhor seus rostos quando um deles me encarou de volta. Eu tinha dito que pareciam bonitos? Aquele garoto era muito mais que bonito. Desviei o olhar para os meus amigos e pedi outro drink, mas quando voltei a olhar para a mesa, que agora me parecia bem interessante, eles não estavam mais lá.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**Reviews please...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	2. Crise de riso

1 - CRISE DE RISO

Na manhã seguinte acordamos cedo para pegar o café da manhã do hotel e decidirmos nosso próximo destino. Dezoito pessoas decidindo alguma coisa era terrivelmente estressante. Cada um queria fazer alguma coisa diferente, mas queriam estar todos juntos. Ficamos algumas horas no hall do hotel sentados vendo preços de passeios e diversas outras opções. No final a maioria decidiu andar de bicicleta pela cidade. Eu suspirei, mas fiquei feliz com a decissão eu não iria andar de bicicleta. Eu não tinha nenhum equilibrio, eu conseguia tropeçar até descalça e eu não pretendia conseguir tão cedo algum ematoma ou deslocar um braço. Era mais seguro me manter longe dessas coisas perigosas.

Felizmente minha amiga tinha total conhecimento das minhas tragedias de me manter em pé e não questionou o fato deu preferir fazer um programa mais seguro. O tempo estava bem nublado, mas eu achava esse tempo perfeito para se ir a praia, por isso subi para o quarto a fim de colocar o bikini e ir o quanto antes. E como eu estava sozinha nem precisaria me preocupar muito de estar com tão pouca roupa.

A praia estava vazia e eu me acomodei na minha canga para continuar a ler meu livro. Nada era mais relaxante. Em alguns momentos eu levantava meu olhar para ver a paisagem, pois era maravilhosa e refletir sobre alguma passagem. Em um desses momentos em que eu parava para refletir sobre como seria correr nas costas de um vampiro pela floresta, eu reparei em um garoto sentado a uma curta distância de mim. Eu não tinha percebido ele aparecer, mas eu nunca percebia nada mesmo quando estava lendo. Normalmente as pessoas tinham que me bater para obter a minha atenção.

Dirigi meu olhar para o garoto que eu podia ver de perfil e fiz uma careta, pela pele extremamente branca devia ser um daqueles europeus metidos que obviamente deviam estar hospedados por aqui por perto. E eu não tinha me enganado ontem a noite, ele era lindo, daqueles que você nem sonha encontrar na rua, daqueles que você tem certeza que é puro photoshop. Se eu não fosse uma pessoa muito controlada nesse sentido eu juro que estaria de boca aberta e estavamos num lugar conhecido por ter muitos modelos, mas isso era normalmente na alta temporada, o que aquele deus grego estava fazendo ali tão perto de mim?

Voltei minha atenção para o livro, não era agradavel ficar encarando as pessoas numa praia praticamente deserta, mas não conseguia não deixar de pensar no garoto perfeito ao meu lado e olhei para cima mais uma vez e dessa vez meu coração deu uma leve parada. Ele tinha a cabeça voltada para mim apoiada no ombro e manteve o seu olhar mesmo quando percebeiu que eu o estava encarando. Na verdade eu não podia ter certeza absoluta se ele olhava para mim ou para a paisagem atrás de mim, seus olhos estavam ocultos por um poderoso oculos escuro e eu não conseguia enxergar nada.

- Where are you from? - sua voz era uma delicia, eu amava vozes.

- Brasil. - minha voz foi um sussurro que eu cheguei a pensar que ele não ouviria, normalmente as pessoas não ouviam.

- Um lugar ensolarado, onde no Brasil? - abri a boca pela primeira vez, ele falava português?

- Rio. Você fala português! - ele riu da minha cara e eu fechei a boca.

- Carioca então! - ele se virou me olhando de frente e meu olhar percorreu pelo corpo perfeito dele. Pronto! Já tinha valido a pena a viagem. Que corpo era aquele! E eu nem era muito fã de corpo perfeito, mas aquilo nem eu podia deixar de admirar.

- Você devia passar protetor solar! - a sua pele era tão branca que estava me deixando preocupada, esses europeus vem pra cá e ficam que nem uns pimentões.

- Por que? - ele me encarava como se me analisasse, mas eu não podia ter certeza sem ver seus olhos escondidos atrás do oculos escuro.

- Você é quase transparente. Vai ficar um pimentão mesmo com esse mormaço. - ele soriu da minha preocupação.

- Talvez, mas eu acho que vou arriscar. - seu sorisso começava a me irritar, ele era realmente metido.

Nesse momento o vento mudou de direção vindo dele para mim e eu me arrepiei mais uma vez o vento estava gelado. Esse lugar era muito gelado com esses ventos, não entendia como aquele garoto podia ficar tranquilamente sem camisa por aí. Então eu tive um estalo e comecei a rir sem parar, eu sempre tinha crises de riso do nada, era horrivel e o pior era não conseguir parar me sentei tentando mudar de posição e respirar calmamente, mas não adiantou eu simplesmente não consiguia parar enquanto olhava aquele garoto branquele na minha frente.

- Seu sorriso é lindo! - porque eles sempre me diziam isso? mas eu o encarei sem graça agora ainda rindo.

- Então o que é tão engraçado? - ele estaria curiodo?

- Você! - eu apontei para ele voltando a ter um acesso de risos, a minha barriga começava a doer.

- E eu posso saber o que eu fiz de tão engraçado? - para minha sorte ele estava brincalhão.

- Você me lembra alguém. - será que eu iria conseguir parar de rir em algum momento?

- Como assim? Quem? - havia uma ponta de desespero na sua voz ou é impressão minha?

- Edward Cullen.

- Quem é Edward Cullen? - sua expressão era seria agora.

- Em que mundo você vive? - eu olhei incredula para ele.

- No mesmo que o seu, agora você vai me responder ou vai continuar a rir da minha cara. - seu tom era seco e eu parei de rir.

- É o personagem de um livro. - eu tentava ao maximo segurar o riso.

- Eu pareço um personagem fictício?

- Sim. - eu reconheci ao longe minha amiga me chamando e me levantei.

- Aonde você vai? - ele também estava de pé.

- Almoçar. Quer vir também? - eu já tinha guardado tudo na bolsa e colocava o vestido.

- Não, não estou com fome. - cai na gargalhada mais uma vez.

- O que foi? - algo me dizia que ele estava começando a se irritar.

- Isso seria exatamente o que Edward diria. - ele fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Tchau, tenho que ir agora. Foi divertido! - e sai correndo em direção a minha amiga não me virando nenhuma fez para trás.

- Que isso hein! Conhecendo os nativos? - minha amiga me sorria ironica.

- Acho que ele não é daqui? - olhei para trás, mas ele não estava mais lá.

- Porque? De onde ele é?

- Ele é muito branco! Eu não perguntei de onde ele era, mas ele falava português! - encarei ela confusa.

- E qual o nome dele? - foi nesse momento que eu me toquei e ri mais uma vez.

- Não faço a minima ideia! - eu tinha voltado ao meu ataque de riso.

- Como assim você não perguntou? - minha amiga estava em choque.

- Não. Vamos chama-lo de Ed se você prefere! - eu a segurei pelos ombros sabendo que ela me encheria de perguntas.

- Então. Já é ou Já era? - eu odoiava aquela pergunta, mas continuei rindo.

- Já era.

- Porque? - ela me encarou com espanto.

- Perfeito demais!

Rimos juntas e continuamos caminhando em direção ao restaurante para nos encontrarmos com o resto do pessoal. Enquanto eu estava flertando com o Ed, segundo a minha amiga, eles tinham decidido ir no cassino do Conrad a noite para conhecer. Eu amei a idéia apesar de não ser fã de cassinos, gastar dinheiro desse jeito não era o meu forte, mas eu queria conhecer o lugar. Passamos a tarde tirando mais mil fotos de outros lugares diferentes e participamos de um tuor pela cidade aonde conhecemos um pouco melhor a história do lugar e durante esse tempo eu não pensei nem uma vez no branquelo metido.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**Reviews please...**_

Vicky! :D - _**Você gostou??? Jura!!!! Eu achei a idéia tão idiota, mas não consegui não publicar... rsrsrsrsrrs...**_

Chantal Cullen - _**Adorou??? Aí... Como assim??? Eu achei a coisa mais maluca que já passou pela minha cabeça...**_

Julie - _**continuei...**_

Yasmin Cullen - _**Perfeito??? Tem certeza???**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	3. Cassino

1 - CASSINO

Quase me senti importante descendo na porta do Cassino. Era simplesmente lindo! Meus amigos tiraram várias fotos na entrada, mostrando claramente que eramos bem turistas, mas eu estava rindo de tudo. Haviam muitas maquinas e outras coisas que brilhavam muito. Nada que me chamasse a atenção. Meus amigos correram para trocar dinheiro por fichas enquanto eu fiquei circulando sozinha pelas mesas, não tinha a menor possibilidade de apostar em alguma coisa. Não fazia meu estilo.

Eu não sabia mais aonde meus amigos estavam e nem estava preocupada em procurar, pois tinhamos marcado um horario para nos reunirmos outra vez. Eu estava proxima a roleta me sentindo estranha naquele lugar, todos estavam tão concentrados em jogar. Peguei uma taça de bebida que me ofereceram e continuei andando distraida. As vezes percebia algum amigo concentrado num jogo sem sentido, mas não parava. Foi aí que senti uma brisa gelada nas minhas costas.

- Olá Isabella - ele sussurou no meu ouvido e eu dei um pulo quase deixando cair a taça da minha mão que ele segurou.

- Nossa! Depois minha mãe diz que eu pareço um defunto! Você é ainda mais gelado! - a mão dele tinha tocado a minha e era muito gelada, não consigo imaginar como alguém conseguia ficar com a mão assim.

- Hein? - ele me fitava novamente por trás daqueles malditos oculos escuros.

- Você é mais gelado que eu! Minha mãe vive reclamando que eu tô sempre com a mão gelada! - eu olhava para ele de cima pra baixo, ele estava de social e muito lindo.

- Você é louca, sabia! - ele sorria de lado e eu juro que não senti meu coração naquele instante.

- Posso saber o motivo do oculos escuro? - eu não entendia como ele conseguia ver alguma coisa com aquilo.

- Poker. - notei que vários outros jogadores também estavam de oculos escuros.

- Ahhhh... Eí, como... - mas ele pousou um dos seus longos dedos brancos e gelados nos meus labios e falou no meu ouvido.

- Porque você me comprarou com um vampiro? - eu podia sentir o halito gelado dele no meu pescoço e me arrepiei.

- Nossa! Você tava lá fora? Você tá tão gelado! - ele riu.

- Sei lá... Eu tava lendo Twilight e você é tão lindo, tão branquinho, não parece sentir frio e o vento quando veio de você estava gelado... - ele parecia sério me olhando agora e eu fiquei envergonhada.

- Desculpe! Eu não queria chatear você.

- Seu sorrisso é lindo, mas acho que já falei isso. - ele colocou as mãos no bolso e me fitou de corpo inteiro e eu comecei a mexer nervosa o cabelo.

- Como você sabia meu nome? - eu lembrei de como toda essa conversa começou.

- Sua amiga te chamou ontem. - ele continuava analisando meu corpo e eu me arrependi de estar de tomara-que-cai longo.

- Mas foi tão baixinho, só reconheci por ela estar acenando. - ela tinha a voz fraca e eu reconhecia vozes a distância também.

- Você fica bem de preto! - eu me escondi involuntariamente atrás dos meus cabelos, deixando-os cair em cascata pelo meu rosto.

- Não vai me apresentar o seu amigo, Bella? - eu agarrei meu cabelo jogando-o para trás, isso não podia ser verdade.

Eu encarei a minha amiga que fitava descaradamente o rapaz parado na minha frente e eu me dei conta que continuava sem saber o nome dele. Como eu podia ser tão idiota de ficar falando dois dias com uma pessoa e não perguntar algo tão simples como o nome? E o que aquela intrometida estava fazendo parada do meu lado quase se jogando em cima dele? Já não bastava ela ter os olhos verdades e pele bem bronzeada enquanto que tinha meus olhos castanhos e estava desbotada do sol? Eu iria mata-la quando voltassemos pro hotel.

- Carlos - ele percebeu que eu não ia dar o braço a torcer de não ter perguntado seu nome e riu acenando para a minha amiga.

- Gabrielle! Você é lindo sabia! - engasguei com a minha bebida deixando cair metade da taça pelo decote do vestido.

- " _Mas que droga! _" - meu decote tinha atração por tudo o que tocava a minha boca.

- Bella! Sua desastrada! Já bebeu demais? Vamos no banheiro pra você se limpar. - eu juro que ia quebrar a cara dela quando estivesse no hotel.

- Deixa que eu levo ela. - eu o encarei confusa, mas ele nem deu chance de resposta para a minha amiga me pegando pela mão.

Minha mão agora estava quase tão gelada quanto a dele devido ao meu nervosismo, e ele me carregou para uma ala do cassino em que só os hospedes podiam entrar deixando minha amiga para trás tentando convencer o segurança que estava conosco, mas nem eu nem ele nos viramos para confirmar a história. Era uma continuação do Cassino, mas ainda mais requintada se isso fosse possivel. Ele me levou para um salão espelhado aonde eu podia tentar me arrumar. Não tinha muito o que fazer. O vestido estava molhado, mas para minha sorte não aparecia no tecido e o meu colo estava ainda umido e eu procurava um guardanapo para terminar de secar quando senti sua mão gelada no meu pulso.

- Eu quero provar! - eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer com isso até que senti a sua lingua também gelada - " _Como assim gelada? Isso está ficando estranho! _" - percorrendo a minha pele que ainda tinha vestigios da bebida.

Eu estremeci e ele me puxou para mais proximo pela cintura continuando a percorrer com a lingua meu pescoço e meu colo. Ele era muito gelado e isso estava me deixando agoniada, eu sentia muito frio. Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, minhas mãos acariando seus braços e seus cabelos. As mãos dele percorriam minhas costas me puxando cada vez mais para junto dele e eu senti sua lingua subindo vagarosamente em direção a minha boca. Nos encaramos momentaneamente e eu me irritei.

- Você não consegue tirar esse oculos? - apesar da minha irritação a minha voz saiu um pouco rouca pela proximidade que tinhamos.

Ele riu apoiando a testa no meu ombro virando de lado para o grande espelho que tinha nas suas cosats e nesse momento eu vi algo pelo reflexo do espelho e gelei.

- Preciso ir embora. - eu dei um pulo pra trás mas não consegui me mexer inicialmente.

- O que houve? - ele me soltou, mas ainda segurava meus ombros.

- Meus amigos... eles devem estar preocupados. - isso era verdade.

- Certo. - era impressão ou ele parecia frustrado.

Ele me pegou pela mão e me levou de volta para o salão grande do cassino. Eu não demorei muito para encontrar os meus amigos e pela cara da Gabrielle eles estavam mesmo preocupados, mas havia uma pontada de malicia no sei olhar. Eu torci para que ele não tivesse deixado nenhuma marca na minha pele tão exposta, eu tinha ficado insensivel com os labios dele.

- Aonde você se meteu? - dessa vez ela falou baixo perto de mim.

- Depois eu te falo! - eu pisquei e sabia que ela ficaria calada.

- Tchau Carlos! - ele veio em direção aos meus labios, mas eu virei o rosto e sai dali quase correndo carregando minha amiga comigo.

- Você tá ficando louca? - minha amiga me olhava horrorizada entrando no taxi.

- Completamente. - meu coração começava a reagir acelerando.

- Porque você recusou um beijo daquele deus grego? - sua boca estava aberta.

- Cala a boca, Gabi! - eu joguei a cabeça no encosto do taxi e fechei meus olhos.

A cena que veio na minha cabeça foi a mesma de alguns minutos atrás, quando eu vi o reflexo do espelho. Ele não percebeu que na hora que virou o rosto para se apoiar no meu ombro eu podia ver pelo reflexo aquilo que ele estava escondendo, eu podia ver seus olhos. - "_ Mas que droga!" _- seus olhos não eram verdes, azuis, pretos ou castanhos, seus olhos eram de uma cor diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha visto antes, mas eu já tinha lido sobre. Seus olhos eram de um dourado como ouro líquido maravilhoso. - " _Dourados? Como assim dourados? Eu estou perdendo o juizo! Isso não pode ser verdade! _".

- Gabi...

- Diga...

- E se for verdade?

- Do que você está falando sua doida?

- E se vampiros existirem?

Ela me bateu antes de me chamar de bebada.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**Reviews please...**_

_**Eu achei bizarro as pessoas se identifucarem com a Bella... A Isabella é baseada inteiramente em mim... São as minhas reações e a maioria já aconteceu... Eu nunca achei que outras pessoas seriam estranhas como eu... rsrsrsrs... **_

Chantal Cullen - _**eu nunca achei que as pessoas fossem gostar dos meus sonhos... se bem que Twilight também nasceu de um sonho... faz sentido... **_

julliet disappear - _**vou ser sincera... os diálogos são reais, ou quase todos... então isso já aconteceu... **_

Noelle -_** eu sempre esqueço de colocar os nomes... o dialogo do primeiro capitulo é real e se repetiu algumas vezes... na verdade hoje na hora do almoço me falaram isso mais uma vez... rsrsrsrsr...**_

Cat e Dan - _**vc acredita que eu me sinto honrada com o seu review... adorei saber que você lê uma fic minha... eu amo a fic de vcs... ahhh... e eu nunca coloco o Edward ou a Bella como personagens principais, mas depois desse review wu achei que ela podia se chamar Isabella... **_

.Dakotta. - _**bom... vc lembra que eu falei que ia viajar quando tava escrevendo normal... então... essa história nasceu dessa viagem... um surto doido... em que eu iria conhecer meu vampiro encantado lá... rsrsrsrsrrs... e eu conclui que toda escritora de fanfic deve ser igual... geral se identificando...**_

Camille. - _**realmente foi um sonho... rsrsrrrrsrsrssrrs... literalmente....**_

EveWoodCullen -_** meus sais... eu sou uma das autoras que posta com mais frequencia aqui e vcs reclamam... o dia ainda não tem 72 horas e eu ainda tenho que dormir, eu fiquei imaginando que maneiro seria poder passar a noite toda escrevendo fanfic sem me cansar...**_

Carol Cullen - _**continhuando...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	4. Adíos Sol

1 - ADIÓS SOL

Acordei na manhã seguinte me achando uma idiota. Era obvio que eu tinha imaginado coisas, seus olhos não podiam ser dourados. - "_Bella, você está ficando louca! "_- eu tinha visto muito rapido, devia ter algum reflexo que não reparei alguma outra coisa para explicar o que eu vi. Estava certa que eu tinha apenas ficado nervosa com aquela delicada situação e tinha me apavorado. Sorri ao lembrar dele beijando meu pescoço, ele estava frio, mas tinha sido tão bom.

O dia amanheceu diferente dos outros e percebemos com um sorrisso nos labios assim que chegamos ao hall do prédio. Estava um dia ensolarado lá fora e pela primeira vez ninguém teve duvidas sobre o nosso destino. Iriamos a praia tentar pegar uma cor. Corri para me trocar animada, estava doida para encontrar Carlos e me desculpar pelo surto de ontem. Eu tinha certeza que ele deveria estar com os amigos na praia hoje. O dia estava perfeito para isso.

Apesar da cidade estar vazia, a praia estava lotada. Parecia que todo mundo queria aproveitar aquele raro momento de sol. O dia transcorreu perfeitamente com todos rindo e zuando da cara um do outro. Busquei pelo meu branquelo europeu algumas vezes, mas não encontrei. Talvez ele tenha me escutado e desistido de ficar torrando no sol. Fiquei imaginando ele vermelho como um camarão enquanto criava coragem para entrar no mar gelado, mas a pele dele costumava ser mais gelada que aquele mar.

Aproveitamos o dia de sol para finalmente visitarmos a Casapueblo com o seu magnífico por do sol. Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, o lugar, a poesia que era dita, a musica, tudo era tão perfeito. Quando o sol finalmente se foi. Adiós Sol…! Eu continuei encarando aquele horizonte magnifico totalmente admirada com a sua beleza e estava tão desligada que mal me dei conta do vento gelado passando por mim e acabei colocando o casaco automaticamente.

- Você é ainda mais bela. - Carlos se apoiava na sacada me olhando.

- Bobo! - eu baixei meu olhar passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Mais calma hoje? - seu sorrisso era tão lindo.

- Eu estava nervosa ontem? - escondi meu rosto entre os meus cabelos.

- Me pareceu um pouco. - ele jogou meus cabelos para trás me fazendo encara-lo.

- Se você fosse comportado... - tive que manter meu olhar serio.

- Se você não fosse tão deliciosa... - sua voz era rouca, mas eu dei um tapa nele.

- Seu idota! - quase gritei me virando.

Ele seguraou meu braço e me puxou para perto dele. - " _Como ele podia ser tão forte! Não sua burra, você que é fraca demais! _" - Com suas mãos geladas envolvendo a minha cintura enquanto eu encarava novamente seus olhos por trás dos oculos escuros.

- Você nunca tira esse oculos mesmo? - fiquei apreensiva com a minha própria pergunta, não tinha certeza se eu queria saber a cor dos seus olhos.

- É tão importante? - ele sorria deslizando suas mãos pelas minhas costas.

- Queria ver seus olhos! - era verdade, eu sempre fui apaixonado por um olhar.

Carlos me puxou para mais perto e suspirou no alto da minha cabeça e eu senti um arrepio pelo vento gelado que estava passando. As noites eram muito geladas naquele lugar. Me apoiei no seu peito desistindo de tentar ver seus olhos aproveitando ao maximo aquele abraço. Eu sabia que logo o pessoal iria embora e eu teria que deixa-lo mais uma vez. Quando voltei a olhar para cima me deparei com o meu reflexo triste nos dois olhos intensamente negros que me encaravam.

- Seus olhos são lindos! Negros como carvão! - eu sussurrei presa naquele olhar - "_Eu sabia que estava louca ontem_"

- Você não faz idéia de como é deliciosa para mim. - a sua expressão era indecifrável.

Fechei a cara, eu até gostava de ouvir ele me chamando de deliciosa, mas aquilo não era bonitinho. Tentei me desvenciliar do seu abraço sem muito sucesso, sempre fui fraca nos braços. Mudei de idéia e tentei dar um tapa nele, porém assim que levantei o braço ele pegou meu pulso e levou ao seu nariz. - "_Mas o que...? Ele está...? Cheirando o meu pulso?" _- Puxei meu braço e Carlos o soltou automaticamente.

- Desculpe. - ele recolocou os oculos.

- O que você estava fazendo? - eu dei dois passos para trás.

- Você me fascina! - eu estava conciente da minha expressão de pânico, mas ele se mantinha calmo.

- Como? - eu continuei andando para trás e percebi que estavamos sozinhos naquela varanda.

- Você é tão natural!

- Não entendi? - senti a parede nas minhas costas e ele começou a andar na minha direção.

- Seu cheiro é tão envolvente!

- Meu cheiro? - ele continuava vindo e eu não conseguia me mexer.

- Seu corpo é tão...

- Mais uma palavra e você vai se arrepender. - cortei ele sentindo meu coração acelerar e ele riu.

- Sua voz me encanta também. - ele tinha um braço em cada lado do meu corpo na parede e começou a percorrer meu pescoço com os lábios.

- Eu quero você, Isabella! - ele murmurou no meu ouvido e eu senti a sua língua no meu pescoço.

- BELLA! - ouvi Gabrielle berrar do andar de cima - "_Salva pelo gongo_!"

- Eu preciso ir! - me soltei e corri pela escada lateral.

Isso já estava ficando ridículo, eu não ia parar de correr desse menino? Com certeza eu estava perdendo o juizo, mas o que ele queria dizer com meu cheiro ser bom? E principalmente o que ele queria dizer com "Eu quero você, Isabella"? A voz dele soou suave na minha cabeça, sua voz de veludo tão doce e irresistivel. Estava tão perdida nos ultimos acontecimentos que nem reparei na minha amiga brigando comigo pela minha demora e por eu ter sumido sem dizer nada a ninguém. Eu não reparei no caminho de volta e nem na comida do restaurante em que paramos para jantar. Minha mente não parava de repetir na minha cabeça as ultimas palavras dele "Eu quero você, Isabella!" e eu senti um calafrio percorrer a minha espinha.

- O que ele queria dizer com isso? - murmurei para mim mesma enquanto me arrumava para sair.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**Eu sei que é curtinho... Mas não dá pra ser um grande... Infelizmente!!! Um grande demora muito tempo... **_

.Dakotta. - _**Como assim termnina com vc tomando antibióticos??? O que vc faz menina???**_

Noelle - _**bonzinhos, sim... mas vale lembrar que ela acabou de ler o livro e encontrou um garoto com um perfil muito parecido... é o mesmo que vc ler sobre dragões e encontrar com um na esquina... tá encontrar um dragão seria ainda mais bizarro...**_

Cat e Dan - "e expressa muito bem o sonho das grandes fans de historias de vampiros!" - _**pq vcs tinham que falar isso... agora tô tensa... e se eu acabar não fazendo uma boa fic??? **_

julliet disappear - _**o nome dele é esse mesmo... ele não é o próprio Edward Cullen, até pq o cabelo dele não é bronze...**_

Camille. - _**pois é... cidade pequena dá nisso... são poucos os points... aí ela dá de cara com ele em tudo que é lugar...**_

Chantal Cullen - _**atrevido é pouco pra ele... tem leitora querendo bater nele até... "Gimme, gimme more, gimme more" hahahahahha... eu sempre fico cantando isso quando leio os reviews...**_

Yaya Cullen - "quase todas as reações que eu tive lendo crepúsculo eu tenho tida quando leio a sua fic..." - _**esse tipo de comentário me deixa tensa... vc tem idéia da responsabilidade que isso traz??? aí aí... A história dessa fic veio do dialogo do primeiro capitulo dela... Minha amiga tava me repetindo toda hora que vampiros não existem então eu criei essa realidade que estou apresentando... A idéia de postar veio depois de ler uma fic da .Dakotta. que ela diz ser baseada em fatos reais... **_

Julie B - _**vc sabe que eu tb pensei nisso quando escrevi... e também pensei nos olhos vermelhos... mas seria muito macabro... já é estranho o bastante encontrar alguém de olhos dourados... **_

_**Reviews sempre please...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	5. Há quantos anos?

5 - HÁ QUANTOS ANOS?

Eu odiava ser a primeira a ficar pronta, mas era sempre assim não importava com quem eu saia. E eu já estava há horas esperando, não conseguia imaginar como podia ser tão dificil tomar um banho e escolher uma roupa, nós nem estavamos em casa para termos dúvidas. Eu tinha escolhido uma coisa basica para a boate uma calça preta justa e uma blusa vinho decotada e um pouco brilhosa. Já tinha escovado meu cabelo umas mil vezes esperando pelas outras e não parava de me olhar no espelho do quarto. As ultimas palavras de Carlos ainda estavam na minha mente e eu me sentia extremamente bonita hoje a noite. Isso era raro, pois eu normalmente me achava gorda quando ia sair.

- Certo. Estamos prontas! - minha amiga finalmente avisou.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntei incerta, pois não tinha prestado atenção na conversa durante o jantar.

- Não sei exatamente o nome, mas é uma boate nova e dizem que bomba por aqui.

O entusiasmo de Gabrielle era monotodo como sempre e eu a fitei por alguns minutos. Ela não bebia, dificilmente saia com algum garoto e tinha um ar de tanto faz tanto fez meio freira, mas adorava uma noitada. Nunca ia entender muito bem a lógica dela, mas era uma boa companhia quando se queria sair.

- Então vamos lá! - agitei ela pelos ombros fazendo-a parecer uma marionete.

Como tudo na cidade a boate não era longe, mas devido ao vento frio optamos ir de taxi mais uma vez e não demoramos muito a chegar. Ainda era cedo para a noite na cidade e o lugar estava praticamente vazio tocando algumas músicas que todos nós gostavamos e acabamos bem no meio da pista dançando animadamente. Ficamos um bom tempo dnçando em nosso mundo particular quando reparamos que a boate começava a encher. Numa certa hora percebi todos os olhares e atenções se voltaram para as escadas de entrada que ficava num terreno mais alto que o resto da boate.

Eles eram três e vestiam roupas pretas informais, um sobretudo preto com oculos escuros e desciam as escadas rapidamente em sincronia. Eles eram lindos e perfeitos, além de incrivelmente branquinhos. Era claro que eram os europeus. Eu podia ver que Carlos era o do meio. Quando ele passou os olhos pela pista seu sorrisso se abriu e eu mantive meu olhar fixo nele que vinha reto na minha direção, pelo canto do olho eu pude perceber a curiosidade dos amigos dele sobre o que tinha chamado a sua atenção, mas logo eles se viraram e entraram numa sala reservada e fechada ao lado do bar. Percebi também o alvoroço das meninas na minha frente quando perceberam ele se aproximar e todo o seu desanimo quando ele passou reto por elas parando a poucos centimetros de mim vindo falar no meu ouvido de braços cruzados.

- Você está virando uma especialista em fugir de mim.

Senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo pelo seu halito gelado na minha pele quente, mas mantive minha postura firme com as mãos na cintira e a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, porém senti um certo desconforto quando vi que a atenção dele tinha ficado presa no meu pescoço a mostra.

- E você um especialista em me deixar sem graça. - endireitei a cabeça colocando meus cabelos para frente.

- Eu deixo você sem graça? - ele me pareceu muito uma criança descobrindo uma coisa nova no brinquedo novo.

- Imaginaaaaaaaaaaa - desviei meu olhar dele, mas me arrependi ao ver minhas amigas fazendo cenas para que eu beijasse logo ele e suspirei voltando a encara-lo.

- Você está magnifica! - passei as mãos no cabelo sorrindo sem graça.

- Você é cego sabia! - sorri ainda mais sem graça encarando o chão.

- Adoro o seu sorrisso e também vejo perfeitamente bem. - ele segurou meu queixo fazendo encara-lo.

- O que você quer comigo? - perguntei sem ter certeza se queria saber a resposta.

- Eu também gostaria de saber, você é tão fragil... - ele alisava meu rosto com sua mão fria e eu percebia que por trás dos oculos seus olhos estavam dentro dos meus.

- Eu não quero me machucar! - sussurrei totalmente perdida naquele rosto perfeito, mas ele ficou imovel com as minhas palavras.

- Eu nunca vou machucar você! - ele disse em pânico segurando meu rosto tão lentamente e de maneira extremamente delicada como se eu fosse um copo raro de cristal.

- Eu não vou quebrar! - eu ri do jeito dele.

- Você não faz idéia de como é quebradiça. - ele estava sério brincando com o meu cabelo.

- Eu acho que já li isso em algum lugar. - eu me irritei dando um passo para trás colocando as mãos na cintuta e fitando o chão.

- Como? - era impressão minha ou ele pareceu assustado com a minha reação?

- Você está usando frases do livro. - eu não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo.

- Que livro? - ele tentou me tocar mais eu me soltei dando um passo para o lado.

- Twilight, Crepúsculo... Frases do Edward... Você tá brincando comigo... - encarei o chão me sentindo uma estupida - Eu sou uma idiota!

- Não... Desculpe... Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando... - encarei dois olhos dourados e meu pânico aumentou, ele estava de joelhos e estava de lentes douradas?

- Você comprou lentes até! - eu acusei encarando os seus olhos, tentei sair dali, mas ele me segurou pela cintura.

- Lentes?

- Sim, lentes douradas como as do Edward! - minha voz falhava devida a raiva que eu sentia daquele idiota.

- Bella... Você precisa se acalmar... - ele tinha se levantado e me mantinha grudada ao corpo dele.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? - eu bati no peito dele, mas foi como bater numa pedra.

- Eu não li o livro Bella... - ele disse nos meus cabelos e eu percebi que ele estava me carregando para a mesma sala reservada que seus amigos tinham ido.

- O que você quer comigo? - sussurrei no seu peito frio sentindo seu perfume delicioso.

- Quer conhecer meu amigos? - ele acariciava meus cabelos e eu levantei meus olhos para encara-lo.

- Tire os oculos? - ele riu e me dei conta que estava fazendo cara de choro.

- Você entra e eu tiro.

- Você quer me matar? - ele abriu a boca horrorizado.

- Não Bella... eu disse... eu nunca machucaria você... ou deixaria alguém te machucar...

- Seus amigos querem me conhecer? - achei melhor mudar de assunto.

- Eles estão curiosos. - ele sorriu apontando a porta.

- Por que?

- Faz anos que não fico interessado por ninguém. - ele me abriu a porta.

- Anos? Você não é tão velho assim. - zombei.

- Não sou? - ele falou nas minhas costas antes de fechar a porta.

- Carlos! - eu adverti.

- Desculpe! - ele colocou s mãos na boca e eu ri.

Do lado de fora não dava para ver nada, mas de dentro você tinha uma vista de toda a boate. Eu podia ver minhas amigas dançando no meio da pista ainda, mas a música ali dentro era diferente, bem mais suave e relaxante que a do lado de fora. A área era mpla e tinha alguns sofas grandes, um bar e uma mesa de sinuca no canto. E era na mesa de sinuca que eu vi mais dois pares de olhos dourados me olhando.

- " _Certo! Mantenha a calma! _" - eu dizia para mim mesma - " _Olhos dourados é bom, pior se fossem vermelhos! Eu espero que o livro esteja certo nesse ponto! Ou eu esteja louca! _"

- Tiago! Nicolas! Está é a Isabella! Bella! Estes são meus amigos! - ele sorriu me pegando pela mão e levando para perto da mesa.

- Olá Bella! É um prazer finalmente conhece-la! - Nicolas foi o primeiro a falar, ele era um pouco mais baixo que Carlos tinha os cabelos loiros soltos no ombro como um surfista, suas feições eram finas e delicadas, mas isso só o fazia ainda mais sedutor, pois ele era absurdamente lindo como uma pintura antiga.

- Oi... - respondi com a boca aberta olhando para o loiro e senti Carlos me abraçando.

- Você deveria respeitar a criança dos outros! - Tiago estava concentrado no jogo e pareceu levemente divertido com a minha cara.

- Criança? - levantei uma sombrancelha e ele me olhou de volta.

- Ela é realmente deli...

Ele não completou a palavra pois eu involuntariamente fiz o que eu normalmente faço quando fico nervosa e estou irritada, rosnei e bufei para ele me virando rapidamente para me esconder no peito frio de Carlos. Os três riram de mim obviamente.

- Você rosna? - Carlos parecia admirado, mas eu não conseguia responder estava extremamente envergonhada.

- Ela tem talento! - ouvi Nicolas falar enquanto gargalhava.

- Fascinante! - Tiago também não parecia controlar o riso e a risada deles estava me relaxando, era um som bem gostoso.

- Desculpe! - eu me virei escondida pelos meus cabelos para Tiago.

- Você sempre faz isso? - Tiago perguntou voltando a se concentrar no jogo enquanto Nicolas ainda ria me olhando do outro lado da mesa.

- Nem sempre... Só quando eu fico nervosa... Meu tio me apelidou de cachorrinha por isso... - respondi enquanto Carlos tirava meus cabelos do rosto.

- Então você está nervosa? - Carlos me puxou para me sentar num dos sofás próximos a mesa de sinuca.

- Verdade. Não tenho motivos para estar nervosa, só estou trancada numa sala fechada com três homens praticamente desconhecidos. - eu soltei enquando me sentava ao lado dele.

- A porta está aberta - ele me indicou a porta.

- Como se eu fosse mais rapida que você! - encarei os olhos de ouro derretido e quase me esqueci de respirar.

- Perspicaz. - Nicolas comentou ao se concentrar para jogar.

- Então Bella o que veio fazer na cidade? - Tiago cortou o assunto se servindo de alguma coisa no bar.

- Conhecer e vocês? - tentei ver o que ele estava bebendo, mas desisti, talvez fosse melhor não saber.

- Bom tempo! - Eles riram e eu olhei mais atentamemente para Tiago.

Ele era um pouco mais alto que Carlos, devia ter mais que um metro e noventa se duvidar, seus cabelos castanhos eram mais claros também. Seu rosto era tão lindo quanto o dos outros, mas seus traços eram mais duros e firmes.

- Bom tempo? Está nublado o tempo inteiro! - Carlos brincava distraido com meus cabelos e eu comecei a sentir frio, a sala estava gelada.

- O sol nem sempre é agradavel! - Tiago soltou o copo dentro do bar e foi para a mesa era a sua fez de jogar.

- Verdade! Eu gosto do tempo nublado! - eu ri fechando os olhos e me deitando no colo do Carlos.

- Então você rosna e não gosta do sol? - Nicolas ainda estava parado do outro lado da mesa e eu não conseguia vê-lo muito bem.

- Algum problema? - Carlos e eu estavamos brincando com nossas mãos, a dele era bem maior que a minha.

- Nenhum. - e ninguém falou mais nada por um tempo.

- Quantos anos você tem Carlos? - eu estava mais uma vez perdida naqueles olhos dourados.

- Vinte e sete.

- Há quanto tempo tem vinte e sete?

Minha pergunta foi simples, mas as reações a ela foram imprevisiveis. Carlos paralisou me olhando, Nicolas soltou um alto assobio e Tiago parecia que tinha quebrado seu taco na mesa. Me levantei calmamente do sofá, os três ainda me olhavam em choque, me dirigindo para a porta da sala, mas quando estava com a mão na maçaneta eu ouvi a voz de Carlos atrás de mim.

- Há um bom tempo, Bella.

- Era para ser só um livro. - girei a maçaneta.

- Bella... - ouvi ele me chamar antes de entrar na boate com o volume nas alturas.

Não demorei muito para encontrar as meninas, elas já estavam indo embora, pois uma deles tinha passado mal. Nessas horas era bom ser calada, pois ninguém me perguntou nada e Gabrielle estava preocupada demais com a outra menina para me fazer qualquer tipo de questionamento. Chegamos rapido em casa e eu fui direto para o banheiro, queria tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa, ou seja meu short e minha blusa de malha, e dormir.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eles eram vampiros e minhas falas estão cada hora mais parecidas com as do livros, mas será que tudo o que está lá é verdade? Será que eles se alimentam de animais ou isso foi imaginação? E como eles podiam ser reais? Isso era tudo tão absurdo! Será que Edward e Bella são reais? Eu ainda tinha essas dúvidas na cabeça quando me deitei, mas meu sono foi agitado eu me virava muito mudando de posição.

Eu só parei um pouco de me mexer quando senti o quarto um pouco mais gelado que o normal. Eu sabia que as outras meninas já estavam dormindo profundamente e respirei fundo para desviar o rosto da parede e olhar o quarto atrás de mim. Eu sabia que ele estava ali pelo ar gelado, eu sabia o que ele era, mas eu não sabia que ia encontra-lo a poucos centimetros do meu rosto deitado na minha cama.

- Por favor não grite. - seus olhos dourados eram suplicantes.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - eu fique estatica como se isso fosse me proteger.

- Não tenho mais porque me esconder. - ele sorriu, mas mantinha um palmo de distancia de mim.

- Você vem sempre aqui? - tive que me controlar para não gritar.

- Toda noite desda praia. - ele se divertia com meu choque.

- Por que?

- Eu não durmo, Bella. - ele me olhou como se isso fosse obvio.

- E eu tenho cara de tv?

- Você ronca! - ele abriu ainda mais o sorrisso

- Cala a boca, Carlos! - eu bati nele e me acomodei nos seus braços me cobrindo com o cobertor.

- Isso é bom! - ele deslizou o dedo sobre o meu braço.

- Boa noite! - e não demorou muito para eu adormecer nos braços do meu frigorifico ambulante.

O que importava se ele era um vampiro.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores me desculpem!!! Acho que mesmo se eu pedir mil desculpas não será suficiente!!!! Eu sei que estou muito atrasada, mas estive muito enrolada também...**_

_**Gente... Estou no orkut - Samara Mcdowell e email - samaramcdowell yahoo . com . br**_

Elyon the witch - _**obrigada pelo opoio... é muito bom... E eu vi o filme ontem... Não sei... Estou feliz com a mudança de direção... E tudo que posso dizer até eu rever o filme mais calma...**_

Yaya Cullen - _**a fanfic da .Dakotta. que me animou a escrever essa foi a **__**To amarradão ae, brother!**__** Desculpe a demora...**_

Mariie Swan - _**obrigada... estou adorando a sua... é muito boa mesmo... Desculpe a demora em atualizar essa..**_

NatBell - _**desculpe a demora para atualizar... espero que você continue gostando...**_

Noelle - _**você acredita que até hoje eu fico tendo crise de riso lembrando do seu comentário sobre o dragão... eu juro que imagino um dragão no meio da avenida aonde eu trabalho e começo a rir sozinha atravessando a rua... desculpe a demora...**_

Cat e Dan - _**comentem mesmo se não achar boa... pode dar esporro e dizer que não gostou... desculpem a demora... esse negocio de ser contadora e escritora no final do ano não foi uma idéia brilhante... espero voltar ao ritmo normal...**_

Nami Cullen - _**realmente essas Isabellas tem uma sorte incrivel... desculpe a demora...**_

Chantal Cullen - _**desculpa a demora amore... eu mandei minha critica do filme pro foforks... mas acho que vc não vai saber que sou eu... rsrsrsrsrsrs... **_

Camille. - _**Sim... Ele estava com sede, mas agora ele se alimentou... rsrsrsrsrs... Desculpe a demora...**_

.Dakotta. - _**amoreeeeeeeeee... desculpe a demora... mesmo sem conseguir postar eu conseguia um tempinho pra ler suas fics... meus vicios... amo muito... bjs...**_

_**Reviews sempre please... É muito importante para mim saber a opinião de vcs... **_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	6. Eu não fiquei

6 - EU NÃO FIQUEI

Eu estava começando a despertar naquele estagio entre sonho e realidade quando o corpo ainda não obedece prontamente tentando me lembrar do meu sonho. Era perfeito, eu havia sonhado que tinha encontrado um cara muito gato e ele era o vampiro lindo de morrer que eu estava procurando desde que comecei a ler aquele livro idota, eu amava esse livro idiota apesar de tudo, que estava me tirando os dias e as noites só pensando naquela história fofa de amor impossivel. Eu tinha sonhado que assim como no livro meu vampiro gato tinha aparecido no meu quarto e estava deitado na cama comigo. Percebi que estava com frio, aquelas calorentas deviam ter ligado o ar condicionado no maximo como sempre faziam. Abri os olhos lentamente e me dei de cara com dois olhos dourados me olhando e senti uma mãe gelada tampando minha boca antes que eu gritasse.

- Não grite! - ele sussurrou para mim.

- Não foi um sonho! - eu ainda tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Acho que deveria ser um pessadelo então. - ele riu mostrando seus dentes perfeitos e brilhantes.

- Eu não vou gritar! - ele retirou a mão da minha boca acariciando meu rosto.

- Você é estranha! - ele continuava a me encarar sem piscar e eu começava a me incomodar.

- Carlos... - minha voz soou fraca, eu tinha me dado conta que não tinha perguntado algo importante antes, malditos olhos dourados.

- Diga... - ele apoiou a cabeça na mão ficando mais alto que eu na cama.

- Do que você se alimenta? - senti meu coração falhar e ele gargalhou antes de voltar a me olhar.

- É uma boa pergunta levando em conta que você passou a noite abraçada em mim. - Certo, ele estava olhando para o meu pescoço deixando seus olhos ficarem um pouco mais escuros e eu cobri minha pele esposta com as mãos fazendo-o rir.

- Eu me alimento de animais Isabella, atualmente a maioria de nós se alimenta de animais. - Eu suspirei alivida, o livro também estava certo nesse sentido.

- A maioria? - isso me pareceu estranho, então não existiam mais vampiros se alimentando de humanos?

- Sim, não é saboroso e algumas vezes caimos em tentação. - senti um calafrio quando ele passou sua mão gelada pelo meu pescoço - mas é necessario pra nos manter incognitos, tivemos muitas caças as bruxas durante os seculos, precisavamos sobreviver de alguma maneira.

- Eu sou uma tentação? - não sabia muito bem se queria realmente saber a resposta.

- Em todos os sentidos! - ele me puxou para mais perto gelando ainda mais o meu corpo.

- Você é cego! - eu não tinha o corpo perfeito, na verdade eu era um pouco cheinha, nada exagerado, mas não era magra como uma modelo e muito menos podia me sentir a vontade usando um bikini, e ele já tinha me visto de bikini.

- Eu tenho um olfato perfeito! - ele inspirou profundamente perto do meu rosto e eu senti meu rosto ficar levemente vermelho.

- Certo. Me senti um peru de natal agora. - ele riu novamente deslizando a mão pelo meu braço, eu devia estar com cara de palhaça pois ele não parava de rir.

- Eu diria que você está mais pra um vinho de ótima safra. - ele pegou minha mão e inspirou novamente - excelente safra!

- Ok. Vinho é líquido, vermelho escuro... ótima comparação! - não resisti e comecei a contornar seu rosto com a minha mão, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, passei minha mão pelo rosto inteiro dele até chegar aos seus labios aonde senti a língua fria dele na minha pele.

- Eu quero você, Isabella! - ele me puxou com mais força ainda e me encarou com seus olhos extremamente negros agora.

Eu não tive muito tempo para racionalizar o que ele havia dito, pois ele soltou um palavrão qualquer e eu me vi sozinha na cama, mas antes que eu pensasse no motivo ouvi um bom dia sonolento vindo da cama ao lado da minha, minhas queridas amigas estavam acordando para tomar café. Tive vontade de voar no pescoço delas e mata-las porém isso não iria resolver nenhum dos meus problemas. Respirei fundo e fui para o banheiro. Eu precisava manter a calma.

- Então? - Gabrielle começou quando estavamos na mesa do café da manhã.

- Então o que? - respondi seca já sabendo o que ela queria saber.

- Ficou com o cara gato? - eu encarei o prato pensando no que poderia responder, mas antes disso uma das meninas que eu mal conhecia entrou no assunto.

- Eu não sei o que ele viu em você! - fechei a cara para a menina e respondi grossa.

- Eu não fiquei com ninguém.

- Mas eu vi ele te levando para aquela área reservada! - Gabrielle ainda me olhava com duvida.

- Só ficamos conversando! - eu tentava me concentrar no meu café e esquecer os olhos negros do Carlos.

- Aposto que ele estava querendo que você apresentasse a gente para ele e seus amigos e você não quis colaborar! - a garota insuportavel me olhava com raiva agora.

- Pense o que você quiser Bianca. Eu vou pro quarto me arrumar, tá afim de fazer o que hoje, Elle? - perguntei para a minha amiga me levantando.

- Não sei, acho que podemos ir no cassino da outra praia, sei lá...

- Certo! - me encaminhei em direção ao elevador e ela foi comigo.

- Então não rolou nem um beijinho? - Gabrielle estava encostada no elevador me fitando.

- Não. - respondi seca.

- Depois eu que sou lerda! - eu ri do comentário dela.

Fomos direto para o quarto e acabamos combinando nossas roupas sem querer, nós duas colocamos vestidos dois dedos acima dos joelhos só que o meu era vinho com uma tira para prender no pescoço e o dela era verde água tomará-que-caia. Já estavamos de saida na escadaria do predio quando reparamos num carrão parado bem na entrada. Olhei para ver de quem era o caro e vi Carlos, Nicolas e Tiago sorrindo para mim.

- Bom dia, Bella. - os três falaram juntos com suas vozes de veludo lindas.

- Bom dia. - respondi sem graça sentindo a mão de Gabrielle apertar forte o meu braço.

- Gabrielle, lembra do Carlos? - ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativo - Aqueles são Nicolas e Tiago amigos dele. - ela soltou um bom dia sem graça para eles.

- Eu sabia que eles só queriam que você nos apresentasse a eles. - Bianca apareceu com um micro short preto e uma blusinha branca transparente com seus cabelos loiros cacheados no meu lado.

- Bella, queria saber se você queria ir conosco visitar nossa casa? - Ui, acho que isso foi uma indireta para o comentário da Bianca, pois quem soltou nem foi o Carlos e sim o Tiago que estava na porta do motorista.

- Acho uma ótima idéia, posso levar uma amiga comigo? - segurei a mão da Gabrielle que parecia que ia morrer do meu lado.

- Claro! - Carlos respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu também posso ir? - Bianca reparou que não tinha sido incluida no programa.

Nicolas avaliou Bianca dos pés a cabeça enquanto eu revirava os olhos descrente dessa situação.

- Acho que vou fazer um esforço. - Nicolas riu me olhando - Você vai ter que ir no colo do Carlos para sua amiguinha entrar no carro.

- Perspicaz.- eu falei reparando na ironia com que ele falou "amiguinha" para mim.

Antes de continuar a descer as escadas para entrar no carro me virei para as duas e alertei.

- Se eu ver alguma de vocês dando em cima do Carlos eu não vou responder por mim. Que isso fique bem claro. Não quero saber de olhares e muito menos mãos bobas! Ouviram? - Bianca me olhou com cara de desdém e eu quase morri de vergonha ao me virar para frente e ver os três rapazes rindo do meu comentário que mesmo sussurrado eles tinham escutado perfeitamente, eles só pararm de rir um pouco quando escutaram a resposta de Gabrielle para a cara de Bianca.

- Acho bom você a levar a sério, pois se a minha vida ela pode transformar em um inferno que sou amiga, a sua pode virar caso de polícia e não se engane, o padrinho dela é alto cargo e ela pode ser muito fria e calculista quando quer, então não provoque. - Senti Bianca ficar um pouco tensa andando atrás de mim e responder a Elle.

- Acho que posso começar a gostar dessa sua amiga.

Não demorou nem dois minutos para nos acomodarmos os seis no carro que era bem espaçoso. Eu fiquei bem confortavel nos braços gelados do Carlos e comecei a brincar com o seu pescoço beijando e discretamente mordiscando deixando ele tenso apertando a minha cintura.

- Você pode se arrepender de me provocar. - Carlos sussurrou rouco no meu ouvido.

- Ou não. - eu respondi no mesmo tom.

Nicolas e Tiago gargalharam me deixando corada e Carlos visivelmente estressado enquanto que Bianca e Gabrielle se entre olharam sem entender nada. Aquele dia tinha todo o jeito que seria bem divertido e com muitas provocações. Eu estava curiosa para conhecer a casa deles, mas algo me dizia que ter aceitado o convite também não era nem um pouco seguro. O que eu estava fazendo indo para uma casa que eu nem sabia aonde ficava e sem ter avisado ninguém e com três rapazes que eu sabia serem vampiros que eu mal conhecia? Eu tinha que admitir que eu nunca fazia escolhas racionais.

_________________________________________________________

_**Feliz natal meus amores!!!!!! **_

_**Sim, eu também queria que Carlos, Nicolas e Tiago aparecessem numa boate em que eu esteja, isso ainda não aconteceu, mas eu tenho esperanças... rsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

_**.Dakotta.**__** eu também fico falando mil vezes nossa... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... e hoje estava com tempo, mas esse capitulo não foi bom... faltou inspiração... rsrsrsrsrsrrsrs... **_

_**NatBell**__** aonde essa história vai dar... hummmm... eu sonhei com isso essa noite... é sonhar com vmpiros na noite de natal é bem a minha cara... só não sei se vocês vão continuar gostando... mais ainda vai demorar um pouquinho...**_

_**Camille.**__** - é... a pergunta dela sobre a idade foi tão direta quanto ele... são um belo casal... Pois é... Faltou a história dos Cullen, mas eu realmente não acho que algum diretor fosse colocar, pois é algo que pode ser cortado... O que eu acho que podia ter era a cruz na casa deles, mesmo que sem explicações mas eu não vi... Enfim... Nenhum filme é perfeito, mas ele foi bom... E o Robert é lindo e está perfeito no papel... rsrsrrsrsrrsrsrsrs... Eu já vi duas vezes e devo ir amanhã com as minhas amigas que finalmente aceitaram ver o filme...**_

_**Chantal Cullen**__** - oi... não sei se você vai ver esse post... e já estsou com saudade das suas fics... buááá´´aáá´´aá... volte logo...**_

_**Noelle - não tinha pensado no dragão na minha janela... sabe que eu quase fiquei com medo... cabe um dragão na minha janela... oO gostou do frigorifico ambulante??? veio super natural... eu tive que me segurar para não dar outro apelido carinhoso para o Carlos nesse capitulo, mas no próximo deve aparecer... Eu vivia pensando nisso quando tava lendo Twilight...**_

_**Dan* - eeeeeeeee... é bom saber que vc está gostando....**_

_**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen**__** - vc gostou??? aí que lindo... adoro saber... e esse capitulo responde sua pergunta quanto a eles serem vegetarianos... rsrsrsrsrsr... e bom... não faço idéia do n° de capitulos... eu vou escrevendo conforme vem na minha mente... eu sei algumas coisas que vão acontecer... algumas reações... mais isso é bem mais pra frente... então deve ser uma fic longa... **_

_**Bels.' - obrigada...**_

_**Mariie Swan**__** - Carlos é perfeito né... Pq um desses não aparece pra gente??? Se bem que o seu Edward é tudo de bom... Tava pensando pq não encontrei um igual a ele na faculdade... rsrsrsrsrsrsr...**_

_**Bom meninas... Vou ficando por aqui... Tenham uma tarde de Natal maravilhosa... E mais animada que a minha que foi escrevendo esse capitulo... O próximo vai ser mais ousado digamos assim... Três casais numa casa não vai dar boa coisa... Só espero estar mais inspirada para sair realmente bom...**_

_**Beijinhos.... até o próximo post... **_


	7. Casa de Vidro

7 - CASA DE VIDRO

Tiago dirigia como um louco e em segundos chegamos na casa e mal ele estacionou o carro na garagem ei, Gabrielle e Bianca soltamos um sonoro UAU. A casa deles era enorme, linda, toda de vidro e situada numa área totalmente desprovida de vizinhos. Perfeito para um assassinato sem testemunhas. Certo, eu tinha que parar de pensar nesse ponto. Os meninos pareciam bonzinhos, mas qual assassino não parece na primeira vista? Eu tinha que me controlar. Desci do carro ainda encantada com a casa.

- Então meninas? O que querem fazer? - Tiago perguntou simpático.

- Assim tão rápido podíamos nos conhecer primeiro! - Bianca tinha que falar alguma coisa? Eu tinha que lembrar ela de ficar calada? Os três rapazes riram dela.

- Vocês não querem conhecer a casa? - Carlos me puxou pela mão para subirmos a escada que dava para entrada da sala.

Era enorme. Tinha uma aparelhagem de som super maneira no fundo da sala e vários pufs grandes o suficiente para nos deitarmos e jogos diversos como sinuca, totó e alguns videogames. Eu não sabia que vampiros gostavam de videogames, mas não iria perguntar nada. Acho que os garotos eram todos iguais, não importava se eram humanos ou vampiros. Bianca e Gabrielle correram para o aparelho de som e colocaram uma musica animada, enquanto os meninos se dirigiram para a mesa de sinuca e começaram a jogar.

Ficamos dançando um pouco as musicas vendo eles jogarem quando vi a Gabrielle mexer na sua bolsa e correr para o som espetando seu MP3 lá. Em dois segundos o som do funk encheu a sala e fez os três se virarem para nos olhar.

Deixei para lá de onde estavamos e segui a batida rebolando até o chão com a Gabrielle, adoravamos ficar dançando apesar de não ser nosso ritmo preferido era engraçado de dançar e não demorou muito para a Elle se empolgar e pedir "chão, chão, chão". Bom, eu não fazia aquilo em festas ou com plateia, mas ali só tinha mais três vampiros. Que mal tinha?

Fomos as três ao chão. O nosso "chão, chão, chão" significava fazer flexõe rebolando mais ou menos isso e láa estavamos as três rebolando e quando me virei de frente reparei que tinham três pares de olhos negros nos olhando. Ops. Problemas! Fiz um sinal como se estivesse colando um óculos e os meninos entenderam colocando seus óculos escuros. Não ia ser interessante explicar para as meninas porque os olhos deles de mel tinham ficado negros.

Lembrei que tinha um tomada com luzes de boate na entrada e fui lá para deixar o ambiente mais escuro para as meninas não repararem mesmo e quando voltei a cena que vi fez meu sangue ferver. Fui caminhando lentamente e quando a Gabrielle viu a cena também se levantou correndo e foi se esconder atrás do Tiago, agarrada na sua cintura e eu tive que sorrir para isso.

A cena em questão que me irritou um pouquinho, assustou a gabrielle e estava me fazendo andar tão segura para controlar minha raiva latente era de Bianca rebolando justamente para o Carlos. Qual tinha sido a parte do meu aviso que ela não tinha entendido muito bem? Cheguei com tudo metendo meu pé na cintura dela jogando-a no chão que soltou um grito e olhou para Gabrielle. Ela tinha sorte deu estar descalça, pois teria furado a barriga dela com um salto tamanha era minha raiva.

- Eí, sua doida! – Bianca berrou segurando meu pé em cima da sua barriga.

- Qual foi a parte do meu aviso de ficar longe você não entendeu? – perguntei calmamente me agachando para agarra-la pelos cabelos.

- Gabi, manda essa doida da sua amiga me largar! – Bianca gritou para Gabielle que continuava escondida atrás do Tiago.

- Eu? Tá doida? Eu ainda lembro da ultima vez que um garoto que ela tava afim deu em cima de mim. Eu mandei você levar ela a sério. – Gabrielle disse isso se agarrando ainda mais em Tiago que começava a gostar da situação.

Levantei Bianca pelos cabelos e me irritei por estar sem salto, pois aquele ser despresivel estava e ficou mais alta que eu. Ela tentou segurar minhas mãos, mas fui mais rapida e prendi as duas nas suas costas jogando-a de cara na parede.

- Então... – falei perto do rosto de Bianca que espumava de odio. – vai se comportar?

- Me solta Isabella! – Bianca gritou com raiva.

- Vai se comportar? – minha voz era calma e firme.

- Eu prometo! – Bianca desistiu com seu orgulho no chão.

- Isso foi só o segundo aviso querida, mais uma saida de linha e vai ser melhor você contratar seguranças. – respondi soltando seus braços que ela começou a acariciar os pulsos.

Quando eu voltei Tiago e Gabrielle dançavam animados indiferentes a nossa cena, Nicolas ria jogado no sofá e Carlos me olhava atentamente. Caminhei dançando conforme a música em direção a ele. Quando parei de frente para ele, ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

- O que foi aquilo? – sua voz estava rouca e segurou minha cintura.

Eu desci rebolando pelo corpo muito próximo a ponto de sentir o frio do seu corpo no meu. Quando subi ele tentou me puxar pela cintura segurei as mãos dele e levei-as até as minhas coxas e fui subindo com minhas mãos guiando as dele passando por todo o meu corpo até estarem acima das nossas cabeças.

- Sou um pouco possessiva! – sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Não tive mais forças para segura-lo e ele me puxou no mesmo instante que senti a parede dura nas minhas costas e suas mãos gelados pelo meu corpo. Segurei seus cabelos com força. Nossos rostos tão próximos. Podia sentir o halito gelado dele no meu rosto, descendo para o meu pescoço. Carlos passou a língua pelo meu pescoço antes de beija-lo. Subiu para minha orelha passando seus lábios por ela.

- Eu quero você, Isabella! – a voz dele foi tão deliciosa que eu virei automaticamente meu rosto buscando seus lábios.

O beijo foi intenso. A língua dele explorava cada centímetro da minha boca, e eu podia passar o resto da vida beijando aqueles lábios deliciosos e ao contrario do corpo dele, seus lábios eram macios, mas ainda assim maliciosamente gelados. Senti sua mão alisando minha coxa e subindo pela lateral do meu corpo. Eu me sentia prestes a desmaiar, mas queria explorar sua boca também e ele não deixava minha língua passar.

No segundo seguinte senti minhas costas em algo macio e abri os olhos estranhando o ambiente. Ele beijava meu pescoço quando respondeu.

- Estamos no meu quarto. – prendi a respiração.

- E o que estavamos fazendo aqui? – minha voz saiu falhada, pois Carlos já estava no meu colo e continuava a descer perigosamente em direção aos meus seios. Meu vestido já estava na minha cintura enquanto ele acariciava minhas coxas e só por acaso eu percebi que ele já estava entre as minhas pernas. – O que eu perdi, Carlos? – perguntei confusa e mal conseguindo controlar um gemido ao me dar conta da cena inteira.

- Eu já disse Bella! Eu quero você! Que parte disso você ainda não entendeu? – Carlos me perguntou rindo levando suas mãos para o meu vestido na intenção de baixa-lo.

- Não, carlos. – eu disse segurando suas mãos.

- Porque? – Carlos me fazia uma carinha que me deixou passada, como alguém recusa alguma coisa para esse garoto?

- Isso está muito rapido! – minha voz falhava miseravelmente e Carlos decidiu dar atenção a outro foco beijando minha barriga. – "_Ótimo Isabella_." – pensei comigo – "_Seus seios você conseguiu protejer, mas sua calcinha rendada ele pode ver né? Seu vestido está quase fora do seu corpo, se controle_."

- Carlos, por favor, pare! – ao ouvir minha voz não tive muita certeza se aquilo era realmente um pedido para parar e Carlos riu apoiando seu queixo na minha barriga, suas mãos indo perigosamente para a lateral da minha calcinha. – "_OMG! Alguém segure esse vampiro!_ "

- Tem certeza! – sua respiração estava tão acelerada quanto a minha e ele voltou a me beijar na boca mais intenso e urgente que antes, mas ainda assim sem me deixar explorar a sua boca – Estamos indo embora amanhã. – Carlos sussurou no meu ouvido.

- Porque? – não consegui esconder o desespero na minha voz e agarrei os cabelos dele ainda mais forte trazendo-o para a direção dos meus olhos.

- Digamos que vocês terão alguns ótimos dias de praia. – eu gemi quando as mãos dele subiram por baixo do vestido.

- Seu cretino! – rosnei enquanto agarrei a barra da blusa dele que se curvou e puxou a blusa me ajudando, ficando de peito liso, sem pêlos, e sarado, de fora na minha frente. Deslizei meus dedos por aquele abdomem perfeito e ouvi ele gemendo.

Sua boca veio até meu pescoço e o lambeu, sua mão percorria minha barriga por debaixo do meu vestido e eu não fazia mais noção de coisa alguma só que minhas mãos arranhavam as costas dele puxando-o e o quarto ficava cada segundo mais quente apesar da pele gelada dele.

_________________________________________________________

_**Então... Cheguei nessa parte e fiquei numa tremenda dúvida e decidi que isso fica por conta de vocês.**_

_**Isso mesmo, vocês vão escolher a continuação que preferem entre as opções abaixo:**_

_**1 – Isabella cai na realidade e volta para a sala deixando Carlos frustrado.**_

_**2 – Isabella cai na tentação, mas a cena não é mostrada deixando isso para a imaginação de vocês.**_

_**3 – Isabella cai na tentação e a cena é mostrada de forma light.**_

_**4 – Isabella cai na tentação e a cena é mostrada e o capitulo passa a ser NC-17 **_

_**Bom, eu vou esperar 5 reviews para escrever o capitulo e quanto antes receber as respostas mais rapido sai o próximo capitulo.**_

_**E antes que eu esqueça: FELIZ ANO NOVO!!! Finalmente 2009!!!! Dia 16 sai Eclipse!!! Finalmente!!!! Iupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**Beijão meninas... **_


	8. Quebradiça

7 - QUEBRADIÇA

_**(N/A: Quem não estiver interessado numa leitura NC-17 pode passar adiante na demarcação, eu garanto que isso não irá afetar o desenvolvimento da história visto que independente qualquer coisa vocês imaginam o que está acontecendo)**_

Senti mãos geladas percorrendo meu corpo sem nenhum cuidado.

Tudo nesse rapaz era gelado.

Chegava a ser assustador se não fosse tão bom.

Não sei em que momento minha roupa foi arrancada do meu corpo, mas quando dei por mim as mãos dele apertavam meus seios que chegavam a ficar doloridos com tamanha a força dele.

Ele começou a morder o meu pescoço para logo depois morder o bico do meu seio e eu soltei um gemido misturado de dor e prazer e ele continuou mordendo lambendo e sugando ora devagar e ora com força e eu fui entrando em desespero por não poder toca-lo ainda mais.

Minhas mãos se agarravam nos cabelos dele com força o puxando para mais perto.

Meu corpo se arqueava e se roçava nele tentando o fazer me penetar logo.

Meu corpo ardia de desejo por aquele rapaz gelado que estava tirando o meu juizo.

Eu não consegui apressa-lo e tentei levantar meu corpo seguindo a sua boca quando ela se afastou do meu seio, mas ele apenas deu um beijo de leve nele e começar a morder, lamber e sugar o outro bico do seio e eu soltei um gritinho de prazer enquanto minhas pernas agarram com força a cintura dele.

Eu implorei para ele entrar logo dentro de mim enquanto posicionava meu seio da maneira mais confortavel para ele continuar a suga-lo, mas ele não pareceu me dar ouvidos, nem aos meus pedidos e nem as minhas suplicas.

A lingua dele era deliciosamente gelada percorrendo meu corpo agora.

Quando ele me soltou eu nem tive tempo de puxa-lo para mais um beijo, pois ele me levou para a beira da cama e eu soltei um gemido rouco quando senti a sua lingua gelada me tocando lá, acariaciando de maneira nada delicada minha intimidade e meu corpo inteiro estremeceu e ele continuou ora me acariciando ou me dando tapas fortes até meu corpo estremecer não uma mais duas vezes até eu não ter mais voz para gemer e implorar para ele me penetrar e quando ele me sentiu estremecer pela segunda vez, se posicionou na minha entrada.

Eu estava completamente molhada.

E fazia frio.

Seus olhos eram assutadoramente negros.

Estranho eu lembrava deles dourados.

Ele não parecia mais um homem e sim um animal.

Me assustei com a dor que senti quando ele se deixou deslizar para dentro de mim.

Eu sentia meu corpo inteiro sendo esmagado por uma rocha e um grito agudo de dor escapou pela minha garganta e eu não vi mais nada.

_**(N/A: FIM... Agora a história volta a velha e boa simplicidade... Até parece... Carlos é tão comportado...)**_

Carlos ainda acariciava meu corpo quando ouvimos o grito agudo de dor e no segundo seguinte ele não estava mais sobre o meu corpo. Eu tentei me ajeitar o mais rápido que conseguia infinitamente mais lenta que um vampiro infelizmente.

Mal sai do quarto e consegui ver a movimentação dos três. Nicolas passou por mim tão rápido que pensei que iria me atropelar sem perceber. Dois segundos depois Gabrielle estava comigo na porta do outro quarto subindo as escadas correndo.

Eu me vi arrastada para o carro e sendo levada para o hospital. Havia muita luz. Gabrielle grudou em mim e me fitou com os olhos cheios d'água.

- O que está acontecendo Bella? – sua voz era rouca e embargada pelas lagrimas.

- Eu não sei Elle... Eu não sei... – eu sussurrei afagando os seus cabelos.

Estávamos na sala de espera do hospital. Não tinha visto mais nenhum dos garotos e não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Aonde eles estavam? Eu precisava de uma explicação.

- Bella... – a voz de Carlos soou baixa e musical perto de mim, tínhamos adormecido no sofá da sala de espera.

- Carlos... – minha voz era sonolenta – O que aconteceu Carlos? – eu levantei num salto parando na sua frente.

Carlos me encarava preocupado, passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso. Seus olhos eram negros por um motivo que eu não conseguia imaginar.

- Ele perdeu o controle... – Carlos falava baixo olhando no fundo dos meus olhos agora.

- Como? – eu não conseguia coordenar o que ele me dizia.

- Nicolas perdeu o controle, mas ela está bem agora. – havia tristeza na sua voz.

- Ele a machucou? – eu tentei gritar, mas ele tapou minha boca me trazendo mais próxima dele e fazendo meu coração disparar.

- Desculpe... Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido... Eu devia ter deixado eles longe de vocês... Eu sinto tanto... – e a dor dos olhos dele me encheu de angustia o que tinha acontecido com Bianca?

- O que aconteceu com ela? – eu sussurrei enquanto sentia a respiração gelada dele no meu rosto.

- Algumas costelas e ossos deslocados, mas ela está bem... – Carlos não me deixou ver o que se passava nos seus olhos, pois ele os fechou e tentou se apoiar no meu ombro, mas eu me afastei.

- O que? – olhei incrédula para ele. – E você me diz que ela está bem? Estamos num hospital e ainda não consegui ver a minha amiga! – encarei as portas do hospital tentando localizar alguém que pudesse me ajudar a achá-la.

- Pensei que ela não fosse sua amiga... – havia uma tentativa inútil de um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Eu não sei o que pensei quando deixei você me tocar... – não conseguia olhar para ele.

- Desculpe... – e quando eu levantei os olhos ele não estava mais lá.

Uma enfermeira entrou na sala alguns minutos depois e nos levou ao quarto de Bianca. Ela estava engessada e sedada. Gabrielle me olhava como querendo alguma explicação, mas nenhuma de nós duas falamos nada.

Bianca permaneceria dormindo e outras amigas nossas chegaram ao hospital para que eu e Gabrielle fossemos dormir um pouco. Eu estava acabada por dentro. Gabrielle mal chegou no quarto e foi direto se jogar na cama. Aproveitei para tomar um banho e tentar tirar o cheiro dele do meu corpo. Eu estava enjoada.

Tirei o vestido e quando me olhei no espelho não conseguia acreditar no que eu via. Meu corpo estava coberto de hematomas. Não agüentei mais as lagrimas e escorreguei de costas na parede do banheiro.

Carlos e Tiago haviam dito no hospital que Bianca tinha levado um tombo e deixaram tudo pago. Ninguém contestou a versão deles e no dia seguinte Bianca voltou para o hotel conosco.

Nenhuma de nós três voltou a comentar sobre o ocorrido como se isso fosse um tabu.

Bianca não quis voltar imediatamente para casa e eu acabei ficando a maior parte do tempo com ela. De qualquer forma eu me sentia culpada pelo que tinha ocorrido com ela. O médico tinha me dito antes de dar alta para ela, que por pouco ela não perdeu a coluna. Eu não conseguia nem imaginar se isso tivesse acontecido.

Os dias seguintes foram extremamente ensolarados e passaram rápidos. Eu acabei me tornando grande amiga da Bianca. Fazíamos um trio. Bella, Bia e Gabi. Descobrimos várias coisas em comum e passávamos horas fofocando sobre nossas vidas e desejos e como se fizesse parte do nosso tabu, nós nunca falávamos sobre os três garotos da casa de vidro.

Algumas vezes eu chegava a me perguntar se aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido, mas ao ver Bianca e meus hematomas que apesar de mais claros ainda eram perceptíveis eu me dava conta que tudo tinha realmente sido um grande pesadelo.

No dia seguinte estaria de volta ao meu apartamento, ao meu trabalho e tudo não vai ter passado de uma triste história de...

- Amor... ou terror? – ri da minha propria duvida de como classificar aquela situação.

Felizmente tudo já havia acabado.

______________________________________________________________________

_**É eu sei... Demorei horrores... Aquela cena tá horrivel... Eu não ando conseguindo escrever uma boa cena picante... E eu não aceitei a propria votação que eu fiz... Mas vários reviews me chamaram a atenção que tava muito rapido a relação deles... Eu sei que eles são mais velhos, eles tem vinte e poucos nessa fic... Mas eu também quis lembrar a todas que pediram algo picante que eles são reais... E se descontrolam... E machucam sem querer... **_

_**E não... A fic não acabou aqui... Esse foi só o fim do primeiro ato...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	9. Voltando ao normal

**9 – VOLTANDO AO NORMAL**

Voltar para casa me dava a estranha sensação de sonho. Me peguei diversas vezes me perguntando se tudo não tinha sido imaginação da minha cabeça. O trabalho me ocupou grande parte do tempo. Depois das férias tinha muita coisa para colocar em dia. Um menos de uma semana tudo aquela confusão do inicio da viagem estava praticamente esquecida entre lembranças e sonhos. Não sei se sonhava sobre isso. Nunca lembrava dos meus sonhos, mas algumas vezes acordei sobressaltada no meio da noite com muito calor. Inconscientemente eu tocava o colchão ao meu lado para testar sua temperatura.

Bianca continuava a ser uma grande amiga. Quando voltamos ela se recusou a aceitar que eu não gostava de sair. Fui obrigada a agitar a minha vida social. Drinks, musicas, amigos, danças, conversas e muito riso. Tinha que admitir que gostava de ver e ouvir as pessoas e sem eu nunca me dar conta com clareza meus olhos procuravam sempre entre os presentes algo que nem eu sabia exatamente o que era.

- O que você tanto procura Bella? – Gabi me tirou da minha busca despreocupada.

- Também gostaria de saber... – falei tão baixo que duvidava que ela tivesse ouvido.

- Você precisa de um namorado Bella! – Bianca parecia decidida – E já vou resolver isso!

- Não! Não mesmo! – tentei brigar inutilmente enquanto era arrastada para a pista de dança junto com os nossos amigos.

Propositalmente Bianca parou ao lado dos colegas de trabalho dela. Mais especificamente ao lado de um cara tipicamente gato. Alto, moreno de praia, cabelos negros charmosamente revoltados, se usasse óculos eu diria que era um Harry Potter mais velho depois de muita malhação e sol. Já disse que ele tinha olhos verdes penetrantes?

- Oi... – a voz dele era grave, rouca e quente.

- Oi...

- Qual seu nome linda? – a mão dele era quente no meu pescoço e eu não gostei do toque. Era estranho.

- Isabella...

- Bells – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu fechei a cara. Não gostava daquele apelido idiota.

- Isabella... – repeti e ele riu e eu tive que admitir que o riso dele era contagiante e acabei rindo junto com ele.

- Meu nome é Rodrigo. – ele segurou meu rosto e me encarava com aqueles olhos verdes profundos. – Seu sorriso é lindo!

Suspirei pesadamente e me afastei um pouco. Lembrava da ultima vez que tinham me dito aquilo e ainda não tinha certeza se era real.

- Você não gosta de elogios?

- Não é isso... – tentei me explicar – e que... – mas eu não consegui dizer mais nada, pois ele grudou nossos lábios e me beijou segurando minha nuca e me puxando para mais perto dele pela cintura.

O beijo dele era bom. Quente. Relaxante, eu precisava relaxar um pouco. Aproveitar como dizia Bianca. Me deixei levar pelas sensações e o momento. Quando nos separamos ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço enquanto ficávamos abraçados e foi nesse momento que meu coração parou.

Ele parou e voltou no instante seguinte alucinado. Senti o chão falhar e se o garoto não estivesse me firmando tinha ido ao chão. Eu não tinha coragem de piscar. Não podia ser real. Não podia estar acontecendo. Era só uma miragem. Tinha que ser só uma ilusão. E então eu pisquei. Pisquei varias vezes tentando voltar ao normal. Ele não estava mais lá. Tinha sido apenas só mais uma ilusão. Abracei mais forte o garoto nos meus braços que retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Escondi meu rosto no seu peito e tentei controlar minha respiração e meu coração.

- "_É só uma ilusão Isabella_" – fiquei repetindo sem parar no pensamento.

Rodrigo percebeu que algo estava errado e acariciou meu cabelo e meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo.

- O que houve Bells?

- Acho que não estou me sentindo bem. – respondi fraca, não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele.

- Não tem problema eu te levo pra casa. – ele me conduziu em direção a Bianca.

- Não precisa! – tentei me soltar, mas ele me segurou firme.

- Não seja boba Bells... Já é tarde e eu teria que ir embora mesmo... – e me dando um beijo na testa – E eu não vou deixar você assim...

Sorri sem graça e me despedi das minhas amigas. O caminho até a minha casa foi feito em silencio, mas Rodrigo não pareceu se importar. Estava preocupado e não me deixou sair sem que eu desse o meu número de celular.

Quando sai do carro praticamente corri para dentro do apartamento mesmo que eu soubesse o quanto inútil seria aquela decisão. Tranquei a porta e todas as janelas inclusive as cortinas e agradeci por todas as grades. Tentei acalmar minha respiração com um banho. Percorri toda a casa para me certificar que tudo estava em ordem e me sobressaltava com qualquer barulho estranho vindo do lado de fora.

Era inútil. Eu não podia fazer nada e me desesperei com essa realidade. Deitei na cama inquieta. Não conseguia dormir. Acendi a luz depressa com medo do escuro. Me encolhi na cama e tentei me acalmar. Não sabia porque estava tão nervosa. Sabia que no fundo não tinha motivo. Mesmo que fosse verdade. Sorri para mim mesma com esse pensamento.

- Não é verdade Bella! – murmurei par mim mesma. – Tudo não passou de um sonho louco! – eu tentava me fazer acreditar. – Foi apenas uma ilusão! Apenas uma ilusão!

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já devia estar amanhecendo. Deixei passar mais alguns minutos e abri a cortina receosa. Por fim senti os raios de sol e abri a janela inteira deixando o sol entrar e bater na minha cama.

Com o sol me aquecendo consegui dormir e nos sonhos fiquei em paz. Nos meus sonhos não havia nenhum par de olhos dourados me olhando. Nos meus sonhos eles não tinham aquela expressão triste e amargurada. Nos meus sonhos não tinha nada disso. Eu nunca lembrava dos meus sonhos mesmo.

- Eu ainda quero você, Isabella! – pensei ter ouvido um canto baixo, mas devia ser só coisas da minha cabeça. Eu tinha certeza que quando acordasse não ia lembrar de nada. Quando acordasse eu ia rir por voltar a pensar que podia ser verdade.

______________________________________________________________________

_**E o segundo ato se inicia...**_

_**Desculpem a demora...**_

_**Reviews please...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	10. Naquele segundo

**10 – NAQUELE SEGUNDO**

O dia já ia alto quando despertei com um barulho irritante. Fiquei tateando pela cama até encontrar o que tinha me acordado. Meu celular.

- Alô.. – atendi meio sonolenta.

- Boa tarde dorminhoca! – uma voz animada chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Quem ta falando? – tentei abrir os olhos e me espreguiçar na cama.

- Assim você me magoa, Bells...

- Rodrigo... – Agora começava a reconhecer a voz e ninguém mais me chamava daquele apelido idiota.

- Que susto pensei que tinha esquecido de mim! – ele riu.

- Bobo... – consegui me levantar da cama e me encaminhar para a cozinha.

- Queria saber se você não quer sair mais tarde.

- Que horas são?

- Duas e pouco, então, quer sair? Eu te apanho umas oito horas. – ele estava animado.

- Pode ser...

- Tão indiferente... – Rodrigo disse chateado.

- Não... Sonolenta... Até mais, vou ver se como alguma coisa...

- Beijo, Bells...

Preparei meu café e abri a casa, tinha tido uma manhã agradável quando consegui dormir. Não lembrava do que tinha sonhado, mas isso não importava. Voltei para o quarto e comecei a arrumá-lo mais tarde iria sair e era melhor dar uma olhada no guarda-roupa.

Eram oito horas em ponto quando ouvi uma buzina na frente do meu prédio e desci depois de contatar que era realmente Rodrigo parado me esperando. Ele me levou num restaurante agradável e depois no cinema para ver um filme que me fez perder a calma.

- Quem escolheu esse filme? – perguntei confusa quando recebi o ingresso da sessão.

- Minha irmã e a sua Bianca disse que você gostava desse livro, mas se você não quiser ver... – Rodrigo pareceu um pouco incerto com a minha reação.

- Não, tudo bem... só achei estranho... – falei área indo em direção a entrada do cinema.

- Tem certeza que ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou ainda mais preocupado – Podemos trocar de filme se você quiser.

- Não... – falei mais alto do que pretendia fazendo-o rir – Eu quero ver o filme!

Rodrigo não disse mais nada e passei a assistir ao filme de maneira tranqüila, mas minha mente não estava ali, eu lembrava da minha ultima viagem e me perguntava o quanto havia sido real ou se minha imaginação tinha extrapolado a realidade. Fiquei tão distraída nesses pensamentos que nem reparei quando o filme acabou.

- Você gostou do filme? – Rodrigo parecia totalmente contrariado.

- É diferente do livro em algumas partes. – respondi no automático, pois não tinha prestado atenção.

- É o pior filme que eu já vi. – ele foi categórico o que me fez rir.

- Não é o tipo de filme que garotos gostem.

- Ele dorme na casa dela e fica velando o sono? Que coisa mais sem noção! – a revoltada dele era hilária.

- Ele sabe que é perigoso para ela! – tive que admitir que ter aquele tipo de conversa com ele me deixava mais leve.

- Não importa! É humanamente impossível conseguir resistir quando se tem tanta idade... – ele sorriu me abraçando e buscando meus lábios.

- Então homens só pensam nisso? – perguntei interrompendo o beijo.

- Não... – Rodrigo passou a mão pelo cabelo sem graça das suas palavras.

- Eu entendi... – tentei fazer cara seria, mas logo ele me deu outro beijo que me tirou o rumo.

Eu estava estranhamente feliz ao chegar em casa, mas não me sentia plena. Parecia faltar algo. O beijo do Rodrigo era bom, mas nada que me fizesse perder o controle ou quisesse mais. De qualquer maneira acabei saindo com ele novamente no domingo e tive um dia calmo.

Tudo parecia perfeito naquela segunda feira, talvez não para todos aqueles que gostavam do sol, mas eu fiquei particularmente feliz com o dia nublado. Era agradável e mais fresco. O tempo passou rápido e logo estava no fim do expediente.

Já era noite quando sai do escritório e rumei em direção as escadas do shopping. Era um lugar agradável de se trabalhar, era aberto e tinha tanto verde. Uma verdadeira obra de arte. Pena ficar tão vazio. Tinha esses pensamentos quando a chave do carro caiu da minha mão, mas antes de chegar ao chão vi uma mão extremamente branca a pegar no ar.

Meu coração parou.

O tempo parou naquele segundo.

Não tinha coragem de olhar para cima e confirmar quem era o dono daquela mão e apenas abri minha mão para que ele deixasse cair a minha chave nela. Aquilo parecia tão surreal. Eu fitava a chave na minha mão levemente gelada e não conseguia erguer os olhos. Não tinha certeza do que exatamente tinha medo, mas era impossível.

- Oi... – aquela voz, aquela voz suave e deliciosa, aquela voz de veludo que me fazia arrepiar, aquela voz que narrava meus sonhos.

Ergui meus olhos insegura e encarei dois olhos dourados me fitando apreensivos. Grande erro. Cai naquele dourado e me senti sufocada como se a minha vida dependesse daquele olhar. Nada mais importava e eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dos dele totalmente fascinada como da primeira vez.

- Oi... – minha voz saiu fraca e muito baixa, mas ele sorriu e aquilo aqueceu meu corpo inteiro.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou carinho ainda me olhando nos olhos e eu me dei conta que ainda tinha as mãos abertas na minha frente.

- Bem... – era incrível a minha capacidade de perder completamente a lógica e a voz numa situação dessas.

- Eu não consegui ficar longe de você! – ele disse rouco dando um passo para frente, mas eu recuei dois para trás e quase morri com a magoa que ele transmitiu com o olhar.

- Carlos... – fui apenas um sussurro e fechei os olhos, sentindo a respiração gelada dele perto de mim e me arrepiei inteira quando ele roçou os lábios dele nos meus.

Abri os olhos no segundo seguinte e ele não estava mais lá. Rodei e procurei mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Toquei mais lábios e tive certeza que havia sido real, estavam levemente gelados. Sorri como uma boba descendo as escadas saltitante. Meu coração batia desgovernado e eu não fazia idéia de como cheguei em casa.

Procurei por todos os cômodos como se esperasse que ele estivesse ali e abri as janelas da casa. Um único pensamento na minha mente. Ele está de volta. Parecia idiota depois do medo que senti ontem, mas depois de vê-lo na minha frente tudo voltar a parecer um sonho.

Tentei ficar acordada, mas o sono veio perturbado, era uma noite quente, rolei na cama por varias horas até sentir a brisa da madrugada invadindo o quarto e me acalmei, dormi tranqüila aquela noite como não fazia desde aquela viagem doida.

Acordei sorrindo lembrando-me dos olhos dele e rolei na cama me sobressaltando. O colchão ao meu lado estava gelado. Sentei de imediato e busquei pelo quarto.

- Aonde você está?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Carlos, eu sei que você pode me escutar.

Nada.

- Por favor... – sussurrei – Eu quero te ver – fechei os olhos num pedido mudo.

Pareceu uma eternidade, mas eu senti a brisa gelada me envolvendo e abri vagarosamente os olhos para encontrar aqueles olhos dourados numa expressão divertida me encarando.

- Bom dia, Isabella... – ele disse rouco me dando um beijo no pescoço.

______________________________________________________________________

_**Agradecimentos a **__**luciaalmeida, Helena D. Cullen, Lunna Cullen, Bells C, .Dakotta., Noelle, Oráculo, raffa, Mariie Swan**_

_**Carlos voltou, mas agora temos que saber como vai ficar o Rodrigo nessa história...**_

_**A Isabella ficou assustada porque ela começou a achar que tudo não tinha passado de uma loucura e se viu impotente se ele fosse até ela... Na verdade esse surto dela foi parecido com o que eu imaginei quando li Twilight, não ter como fugir é meio assustador... Visão louca minha e de uma amiga... rsrsrsrs... **_

_**Desculpem a demora e o capítulo pequeno, mas a vida é cheia de pequenos problemas que nos fazem perder o foco e a inspiração algumas vezes, mas não vou desistir tão fácil...**_

_**Reviews please...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	11. Meu remedio

**11 – MEU REMEDIO**

_Acordei sorrindo lembrando-me dos olhos dele e rolei na cama me sobressaltando. O colchão ao meu lado estava gelado. Sentei de imediato e busquei pelo quarto._

_- Aonde você está?_

_Nenhuma resposta._

_- Carlos, eu sei que você pode me escutar._

_Nada._

_- Por favor... – sussurrei – Eu quero te ver – fechei os olhos num pedido mudo._

_Pareceu uma eternidade, mas eu senti a brisa gelada me envolvendo e abri vagarosamente os olhos para encontrar aqueles olhos dourados numa expressão divertida me encarando._

_- Bom dia, Isabella... – ele disse rouco me dando um beijo no pescoço._

Senti meu corpo mole ao toque dos lábios dele na minha pele, parecia que a distancia tinha piorado as minhas reações a presença dele. Era tão bom me embriagar com o seu hálito gelado e fresco, apreciar a sua pele gelada deslizando sobre a minha quente, sua respiração contra a minha.

Percebi Carlos rindo de encontro a pele do meu ombro e me dei conta que meu coração estava tão acelerado que eu poderia ter um troço a qualquer momento. Tentei me acalmar, mas não tive muito sucesso ao sentir o frio dele sobre as cobertas na minha perna.

- Calma Bella! – a voz doce e rouca no meu ouvido me fez estremecer e me desligou da realidade, puxei seus cabelos buscando seus lábios com a minha boca, não tinha muita certeza do que me fazia agir assim, mas era uma vontade desesperadora de sentir mais.

O beijo era intenso, mas ele não me deixava explorar a sua boca e aquilo me deixava profundamente desesperada. Não tenho idéia de como, mas não demorou muito Carlos estava deitado na minha cama comigo por cima dele, eu não tinha duvidas que ele estava se deixando conduzir pelo meu ataque. Levantei meu olhar e vi que ele mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Por que não me deixa beijá-lo direito? – perguntei mordiscando seu corpo enquanto abria a sua camisa.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, mas tinha uma expressão serena.

- Eu sou venenoso, Bella. – ele praticamente gemeu quando eu cheguei perto do cinto dele.

Não falei mais nada muito concentrada em acariciar seu corpo e beijar aquela pela fria e branca na minha frente.

- Você não facilita as coisas... – Carlos disse rouco, mas não fazia nenhum movimento para mudar aquela posição e isso me deixou muito contente.

Carlos ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e parecia fascinado em experimentar a sensação da minha pele na dele, parecia gostar tanto quanto eu gostava quando ele fazia isso comigo, abri toda a blusa dele e a tirei beijando e acariciando seus músculos definidos, a pele tão branca que me fazia parecer morena, suas veias eram levemente arroxeadas e percorri cada uma deles com a língua sentindo ele estremecer e gemer levemente. Era fascinante saber que eu era capaz de fazer isso nele.

Eu ainda acariciava seus braços quando aconteceu, foi a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto, nada em minha imaginação um dia tinha chego aos pés da realidade, nem meus sonhos mais loucos, Carlos abriu os olhos assustado e me fitou apreensivo, mas relaxou quando viu meu olhar. Eu estava fascinada, era mágico, lembrava a minha infância quando minha mãe me levava na pedreira de mármore da família. Eu adorava o branco brilhando ao sol, pois brilhava em diversos fragmentos de maneira surreal e agora eu via algo muito mais belo, peguei a mão dele e coloquei próximo do meu rosto para analisar, sabia que ele ainda me olhava analisando minhas reações, mas eu estava encantada demais para prestar atenção. A pele dele brilhava de maneira extraordinária. Comecei a rir como criança e me joguei em cima dele enchendo ele de beijos.

- Você é louca! – Carlos disse rouco entre os meus beijos tentando não me machucar sem querer devido ao meu ataque.

- Você é lindo! – sorri boba olhando seus olhos escurecerem.

- Você não faz idéia do que faz comigo! – ele disse serio beijando meu pescoço.

- Se for metade do que você faz comigo estamos ferrados... – disse arfando enlaçando minhas pernas na cintura dele e ele riu.

- Você precisa trabalhar... – a voz rouca dele demonstrou o esforço que ele fazia para tentar manter o controle.

- Estou doente está manhã... – respondi chorosa olhando-o triste.

- E o que minha doentinha precisa? – arqueei o corpo involuntária mente em direção ao dele quando senti as suas mãos nas minhas coxas.

- Um remediozinho bobo... – mal consegui falar com uma das mãos ele acariciava minha cintura e com a outra brincava com a lateral da minha calcinha. – "_Eu odeio esse vampiro!_"

- E qual seria esse remédio? – os lábios dele estavam a milímetros dos meus seios e meu coração disparou ainda mais rápido que já estava, nem eu imaginava que conseguiria controlá-lo desse jeito.

- Você...

Se algum dia Carlos teve algum controle eu imaginei que ele perderia tudo naquele instante, pois senti minha calcinha sendo rompida e o leve peso do corpo dele entre s minhas pernas, seus lábios subiram para os meus num beijo ardente e desesperado, pela primeira vez Carlos me deixava livre para explorá-lo e eu teria feito isso se um barulho irritante não tivesse feito-o voar para o outro lado do quarto.

Procurei irritada meu celular pelas cobertas já imaginando na desculpa que daria para o pessoal do escritório por ainda não estar lá, mas para minha mais profunda irritação não foi a voz da minha colega de trabalho que escutei do outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia, Flor do dia! – a voz animada de Rodrigo pareceu fazer eco no quarto e eu vi a expressão de Carlos se fechar ainda mais, apesar dele estar ainda tentando se controlar, a respiração acelerada dele o denunciava.

- O que foi? – respondi irritada, ainda não acreditava que tinha parado aquele momento mágico por causa desse idiota.

- Nossa! Está tendo um mau dia? – era incrível a capacidade dele de continuar animado.

- Estava ótimo até agora! – murmurei e vi que Carlos sorriu já totalmente controlado vestindo a sua blusa. – Fala!

- Vou melhorar o seu dia! – ele disse e eu pensei "_Vai sumir da minha frente!"_

-Vou te buscar para almoçar! – eu tive vontade de rir da animação dele.

- Eu não vou almoçar com você. – eu não tinha nenhum motivo para fazer aquilo mesmo.

- Não? – Rodrigo pareceu incerto e surpreso. – Jantar então?

- Muito menos jantar! – quase gritei.

- O que houve Bells?

- Uma pessoa muito importante voltou. – eu disse encarando os olhos negros do Carlos e ele sorriu torto e convencido e quando pisquei os olhos ele estava beijando meu pescoço.

Rodrigo ficou mudo no telefone sem saber o que dizer.

- Desculpe! – murmurei antes de desligar.

Carlos me beijou suavemente cariciando meus cabelos antes de se levantar.

- Você tem que trabalhar, Isabella! – a voz de veludo dele me dava uma paz e um alivio inexplicável.

- Certo! – disse vencida me dirigindo para o banheiro. – Quando eu sair você não vai estar mais aí não é? – ele percebeu meu tom triste.

- Eu volto, não achei que vai se ver livre de mim tão fácil.

- Quem disse que eu quero me livrar de você? – sorri me encaminhando para o banho, depois daquele inicio de manhã eu realmente precisava de um bom banho frio.

______________________________________________________________________

_**Agradecimentos**__** especiais a**____**Helena D. Cullen, Bells C, Oráculo, raffa, Mariie Swan, Elyon the Witch, Cris, Laura**_

_**Alguém quer matar ainda mais o Rodrigo???**_

_**Vocês foram tão simpáticas nos pedidos de morte dele que achei melhor ter um BOM motivo para matá-lo, porém algo me diz que ele não vi aceitar perder a Bells assim TÃO fácil...**_

_**Elyon the Witch – Fanfiction S/A foi a melhor!!! **__**Ainda não experimentei seu metodo, mas tô pesquisando sobre... Achei umas musicas do Evanescence e **__**Limp Bizkit ...**___

_**Mariie Swan – acho que se o Rodrigo for um lobisomem a Bella enfarta de vez... **_

_**Reviews please...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	12. Rosas Vermelhas

**12 – ROSAS VERMELHAS**

- Bom dia!!!

- Nossa! Que animação! – Cristina minha colega de trabalho sorriu ao me ver, apesar do meu contratempo pela manhã cheguei apenas meia hora atrasada.

- Meu dia começou bem...

- Então acho bom você manter esse astral, pois temos que entregar o relatório ainda hoje. – Cris tentou sorrir enquanto eu ligava meu notebook.

- Você sabe como melhorar meu dia! – fiz carinha de drama e ela riu.

A manhã passou tranquila e logo me vi totalmente envolvida com o trabalho, mas ocasionalmente suspirava ao lembrar de Carlos naquela manhã, queria que o tempo passasse rápido para poder encontrá-lo tinha certeza que ele estaria me esperando e só esse pensamento já me animava ainda mais.

- Isabella, tem uma pessoa lhe aguardando na recepção. – a recepcionista me avisou e eu apenas pedi para que aguardasse alguns instantes, possivelmente algum funcionário com alguma duvida como sempre acontecia.

Peguei meu crachá de cima da mesa e me encaminhei para a recepção estacando na mesma hora antes de atravessar pela catraca do prédio quando descobri quem estava me aguardando. Eu não conseguia acreditar, ele tinha problemas mentais ou o que?

- Flor do dia! – Rodrigo estava no meio da recepção com um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas na mão arrancando suspiros de todas as mulheres que estavam presentes que me olhavam com muita inveja mal disfarçada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu mal conseguia falar, tinha que admitir que ele estava lindo com o seu terno e as rosas na mão.

- Vim te levar para almoçar como prometi. – Rodrigo tinha a voz grossa e falava firme enquanto sorria um sorriso amplo digno de comercial de creme dental.

- Eu disse que não iria almoçar. – tentei manter minha voz firme, mas me senti mal com os olhares incrédulos das minhas colegas de trabalho, eu não tinha culpa se não queria aquele gato moreno de olhos verdes que me olhava com carinha de criança pedindo doce.

- E eu estou pedindo para você reconsiderar. – ele mantinha aquele sorriso irritante e eu percebi que começou a juntar algumas pessoas na recepção, principalmente mulheres, algumas estavam quase babando entre os suspiros.

- "_Céus o que eu fiz para merecer isso?_" – indaguei perplexa com o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu estou ocupada agora. – respondi baixo vendo que ele se aproximava o máximo possível da catraca que nos separava e eu não fazia nenhuma menção de atravessar.

- Que isso acho que você tem tempo para um almoço! – Olhei incrédula para Cristina que tinha minha bolsa em suas mãos e me entregava ela piscando para mim.

- Mas... – tentei argumentar, mas fui empurrada pela catraca em direção ao Rodrigo que sorria divertido agora.

- Bom almoço Bella! – ouvi o coro das mulheres do escritório enquanto era encaminhada para fora do escritório ainda confusa com os acontecimentos a minha volta.

- Adorei suas colegas de trabalho. – Rodrigo sussurrou em meu ouvido me abraçando e me entregando o buque de rosas.

- Pode ficar com elas. – respondi irritada me afastando, mas segurando as rosas.

- O que aconteceu Bells? – Rodrigo segurou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

- Nada. – respondi desviando meu olhar daquele verde penetrante.

- Você mente muito mal sabia. – ele sorriu me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Aonde vamos almoçar já que fui praticamente obrigada? – perguntei me afastando um pouco.

Rodrigo suspirou chateado e continuou me olhando um instante antes de responder.

- Pensei no restaurante italiano, você gosta? – ele balançou a cabeça parecia não ter encontrado o que procurava em mim.

- O Che Sapore? – voltei a perguntar olhando muito interessada para os meus sapatos pretos.

- Esse mesmo, gosta? – a voz dele saiu um pouco risonha e imaginei que minha reação deveria estar divertindo-o bastante.

- É legalzinho. – voltei a encará-lo e ele sorria abertamente de braços cruzados.

- Vamos então. – nos encaminhamos em direção ao restaurante sem falar muito.

Chegamos ao restaurante que estava lotado, mas logo conseguimos uma mesa para dois, fizemos o pedido e Rodrigo solicitou um vinho me convencendo que tomar um cálice apenas não iria fazer mal. Em poucos minutos estávamos conversando calmamente, Rodrigo era engraçado e persistente, não descansou até me fazer sorrir.

- Seu sorriso é lindo! – ele me disse me olhando de uma maneira que me deixou constrangida.

- Já me disseram isso. – falei sem graça abaixando o rosto para o meu rato.

- Posso imaginar... – ele murmurou voltando sua atenção para a comida, mas logo voltou a conversar sobre assuntos banais e do dia a dia, eu tinha que admitir que ele era inteligente e uma ótima companhia.

Terminamos de almoçar e ele não me deixou pagar a conta fazendo varias gracinhas e brincadeiras me distraindo, voltamos para o meu escritório aonde ele me deixou me dando um beijo na testa não me forçando a nada, mas piscando antes de falar no meu ouvido.

- Eu não vou desistir de você.

Entrei ainda observando ele se afastar e suspirei involuntariamente, ele era lindo, simpático, inteligente, carinhoso, mas não era o meu vampiro predileto.

- Então? Como foi o almoço? – Cristina me perguntou rindo.

- Eu vou matar você! – respondi fechando a cara e me sentando na minha cadeira.

- Ah! Não pode ter sido tão mal assim. – ela continuou rindo encantada com o buque que já tinha até um jarro esperando por ele na minha mesa.

- É... realmente não foi... – murmurei para mim mesma olhando para as rosas que eram incrivelmente lindas.

______________________________________________________________________

_**Agradecimentos, abraços e beijos para **__**Beela, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Noelle, raffa, .Dakotta., Nami Cullen, Bells C, Mariie Swan, NatBell, Oroculo e todo aqueles que lêem, mas são ocupados demais para darem um apoio para essa pobre autora.**_

_**Alguém continua querendo matar o Rodrigo???**_

_**Sejam sinceras, eu sei que Carlos é tudo de bom, mas o Rodrigo também é meigo!!!!**_

_**Reviews please...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	13. Roupão Branco

_**Aviso: Cena de novela das oito nesse capítulo...**_

**13 – ROUPÃO BRANCO**

- Como foi o almoço?

Levei um susto ao ouvir a voz de Carlos nas minhas costas.

- Agradável... – era verdade e eu não tinha porque mentir, bom quando ele rosnou eu percebi que talvez fosse melhor ter mentido.

- Quer jantar? – Carlos me perguntou na sua voz de veludo acariciando meu braço com a sua pele gelada.

- Você não come. – fiz uma careta me virando para ele, mesmo de calça jeans e camisa pólo ele continuava lindo.

- Isso não é 100% de verdade... – ele me abraçou roçando os lábios no meu pescoço.

- Eu não estou no cardápio! – senti um calafrio passar pelo meu corpo que nada tinha haver com medo.

- O que você quer fazer Isabella? – ele começou a me dar beijos no pescoço enquanto falava me deixando totalmente mole.

- Quero ir pra casa... – respondi fraca, totalmente nas mãos dele.

- Tem certeza? – Carlos me encarou com aqueles olhos dourados lindos começando a escurecer.

- Absoluta! – segurei a sua nuca e puxei para um beijo que ele insistia em não aprofundar.

Ouvi um rosnar meio gemido e Carlos me enlaçou pela cintura me puxando para mais próximo a ele, em questão de segundos já estávamos no meu carro, prontos para irmos para casa. Ele dirigia como um louco pela avenida, cortando carros, avançando sinais, e por mais estranho que parecia eu não sentia medo, confiava nele.

- Bella! Você não faz idéia de como me deixa louco! – ele murmurou no meu ouvido assim que chegamos ao meu prédio.

Subimos as escadas de dois em dois degraus como duas crianças, eu tentava fugir dele, mas era inútil, quase não valia a pena essa brincadeira. Eu sorria e ele também enquanto abria a porta do apartamento, estava tudo escuro, mas ele não precisava de luz. A fraca iluminação que vinha da rua o deixava ainda mais bonito e misterioso.

As batidas do meu coração entoavam a melodia que seguíamos, Carlos se ajoelhou na minha frente observando cada parte do meu corpo demoradamente me fazendo ficar sem graça, ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma jóia rara, algo tão precioso que nem deveria ser tocado e ele realmente não estava me tocando, eu sentia o gelo da pele dele ha centímetros da minha percorrendo meu corpo, mas sem me tocar em nenhum momento.

Era uma sensação nova, estranha, inusitada e simplesmente deliciosa. Ele subiu devagar nesse estranho ritual de contemplação, até que seus lábios capturaram os meus num beijo terno e calmo.

- Preciso tomar um banho. – por algum motivo eu precisava sair de perto dele.

- Eu vou estar aqui te esperando...

Observei Carlos por alguns minutos enquanto ele tentava controlar as suas próprias reações de olhos fechados e me encaminhei para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho relaxante e refrescante. Voltei para o quarto pouco tempo depois vestindo apenas o meu roupão branco.

- hummmm... – ouvi Carlos na minha cama.

Fui direto para o guarda-roupa ignorando a sua presença. Mal tive tempo de abrir a porta e o roupão foi forçado para trás deixando meus ombros de fora. Carlos não beijava a minha pele propriamente, ele passava os lábios gelados entre abertos me causando calafrios.

- Carlos... – minha voz saiu rouca e sussurrada.

Senti as mãos dele nas minhas tentando entrar pelo roupão, mas eu o impedia, ele era mais forte, muito mais forte, mas não me machucaria, não forçaria. De qualquer maneira, lentamente o roupão ia caindo pelos meus ombros conforme Carlos descia com seus lábios pelas minhas costas, suas mãos agora apertavam minha cintura por cima do tecido, mas mesmo assim podia sentir o frio da sua pele.

Se em algum momento eu tinha pensado em alguma coisa nada mais passava pela minha cabeça, mal percebi quando ele me virou para ele e me beijou os lábios, minhas pernas tremiam e eu arregalei os olhos quando senti as suas mãos geladas na minha pele, para me apoiar eu tinha enlaçado o seu pescoço não deixando nenhuma proteção para o meu frágil roupão.

- Eu quero tanto você, Isabella... – a voz dele me fez estremecer e Carlos aproveitou para me deitar na cama.

Corei absurdamente ao ver aqueles olhos negros olhando meu corpo, tentei puxar a coberta, mas ele me impediu.

- Você é tão linda...

- Para... – minha voz saiu falha.

- É verdade, Isabela, você é linda! – ele deitou seu corpo sobre o meu, era muito frio, mas agradável.

- Pelo menos você está vestido. – sorri enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Se você quiser posso resolver esse probleminha. – a voz dele saiu estranha e ele me deixou roxa pela maneira que apertou a minha cintura.

- Não... está bem assim... – a nossa respiração estava acelerada.

Eu sentia as suas mãos acariciando minha coxa, seus lábios percorrendo meu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos e me entreguei aquelas sensações, era bom demais. Minhas mãos também passeavam pelo corpo dele, seus braços fortes sem exagero, suas costas, seu pescoço, seu cabelo e eu ri e corei quando ouvi a risada fraca dele no meu ouvido quando minha mão percorreu a sua bunda firme.

- Depois eu que sou o tarado. – a voz rouca contra a minha pele descia perigosamente para o meu colo e avante.

- Não é você que está apenas de roupão aberto – segurei firme seus cabelos pedindo para que ele me olhasse e Carlos tinha a carinha de anjo inocente.

- Você é linda!

Ele me virou ficando agora deitado na cama e eu me escondi na curva do seu pescoço, era tão bom ficar grudada nele, principalmente no verão.

- Senti sua falta! – Carlos disse sério acariciando meus cabelos e percorrendo minhas costas.

- Também senti...

O carinho que os dedos frios ofereciam a meus cabelos e costas estavam me levando, aos poucos, para o mundo dos sonhos contra a minha vontade e apenas não teve êxito completo, por que eu passei a dar mais atenção aos movimentos da mão em minhas costas e aos sussurros vindos da boca que eu sabia estar bem próxima do meu ouvido.

Um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto ao perceber que era uma melodia entoada. A voz perfeitamente afinada dele se revelava em murmúrios suaves, cálidos, enquanto os dedos deste faziam em minhas costas, com ainda mais delicadeza, o mesmo que nas teclas de um piano.

- Você canta! – eu disse sonolenta e encantada.

- Com sono? – estranhamente ele pareceu despreocupado e me aninhou em seu colo de maneira confortável.

- Vai cantar para que eu durma? – levantei o rosto e dei um beijo suave em seus lábios.

- Sim... Eu vou cantar para você minha Bella...

E Carlos cantou, uma musica suave e delicada que parecia perfeita para a sua voz de veludo, uma musica que embalou meus sonhos, uma musica que fez me esquecer de todo o resto, pois nada mais importava naquele instante, apenas eu e ele.

______________________________________________________________________

_**Eu acho que vocês vão ficar mal acostumadas, mas agradeçam a minha momentânea inspiração, de maneira incrível consegui tempo e inspiração para escrever um capítulo para cada uma das minhas fics. Um recorde!!!!**_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários **_

_**Mariie Swan sabe, seu review foi curtinho, mas muito inspirador... rsrsrsrs... Amo quando vc chama o Carlos de Carloslicia...**_

_**NatBell quem não tem uma queda por vampiros??? Ops... Eu sei, minha priminha soltou a seguinte perola essa semana: Eu não gostei do Edward no filme porque achei ele muito branco... Ok... Ela quer um vampiro moreninho... rsrsrs... Só dei um desconto pq ela nunca tinha lido nenhuma história de vampiros...**_

_**.Dakotta., querida, decida quem vc quer... Rodrigo ou Carlos, nem a Bella quer os dois... Mas já entendi que vc quer o que ela recusar... rsrsrs...**_

_**Bells C, eí, eu sou a autora, eu decido se ela fica com o Rodrigo ou Carlos e não vou cair nessa sua ameaça... hunf... Tenho uma lista de personagens aqui para me defender... São tantos que to quase tendo que me mudar para uma casa maior... Brincadeirinhas a parte, eu mesma MATO a Bella se ela largar o Carlos, pô moreno de olho verde é mais fácil de encontrar que vampiro gostoso...**_

_**Oraculo acho que vou transformar o Rodrigo em gogoboy para satisfazer vocês... rsrsrsrs...**_

_**Jeeh McCarthy eí... Não basta só pedir alerta, tem que mandar recadinho também...**_

_**'b brandon adoro quando adicionam minhas fics nos favoritos, mas eu queria um review também... snif... snif...**_

_**Reviews sempre per favore...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	14. Amigas e Amigos

**14 – AMIGAS E AMIGOS**

Se alguém me perguntasse eu não saberia dizer o que estava acontecendo com a minha vida, mas o mês passou de uma maneira intrigante. Não que eu fosse reclamar, muito pelo contrario, porém não era algo comum na minha vida e acredito que na maioria das mortais ter dois gatos maravilhosos na volta. Definitivamente eu devia estar sonhando.

Rodrigo foi me buscar para almoçar todos os dias, sempre me levando para um lugar diferente aonde conversávamos trivialidades, trabalho, economia e coisas que ainda gostaríamos de fazer nas nossas vidas. É impossível negar que a presença dele era bastante agradável e no fim acabei descobrindo que eu o esperava para almoçar.

Carlos ia me buscar no trabalho igualmente pontual. De alguma maneira ele percebeu que eu não me alimentava com ele e passou a me levar para comer sempre ou me fazia alguma surpresa quando ele mesmo preparava algo. Apesar de não comer ele cozinhava maravilhosamente bem. Estranhamente ele ficou mais calmo e apesar de cantar para que eu dormisse todas as noites ele nunca mais tentou algo mais intimo.

No fim daquele mês eu estava confusa e num momento desesperado fui encontrar minhas amigas com quem não sai fazia muito tempo. Elas com certeza iriam me ajudar nessa confusão.

- Você está saindo com dois gatos? – Gabi me olhou descrente.

- Sim, Rodrigo – Bianca suspirou deitada na cama – e Carlos – as duas ficaram estáticas.

- Carlos? – Gabi perguntou tremula.

- Carlos de Punta? – Bianca me olhou horrorizada.

- Ele mesmo. – respondi baixo evitando olhar para as duas.

- Oh my god! E quando você pretendia nos contar? – Gabi estava eufórica e eu olhei pra ela confusa.

- É... Duvida cruel... – Bianca sorria pensativa.

- Eu não sei bem o que fazer... – levantei as mãos para cima desesperada me jogando na cama ao lado de Bianca.

- Como eu queria uma duvida dessas! – Gabi suspirou também deitando conosco e deixando a cama apertada.

- Mas você precisa escolher exatamente por quê? – a maliciosa da Bianca me fez olhá-la indignada.

- Como assim por quê? Eu não posso ficar com os dois e na verdade até o momento eu não tive nada de concreto com nenhum.

- Nem beijo? – Gabi pulou ficando de bruços para me olhar.

- Só com o Carlos... – sorri boba, adorava os beijos dele. – Nunca mais beijei o Rodrigo depois que o Carlos voltou digamos ssim.

- Cuidado com os seus concretos... – Bianca murmurou.

- Eu sei Bia, mas sei lá...

- Você gosta do Rodrigo? – Gabi perguntou animada.

- Gosto! Ele é legal, bonito, inteligente...

- Mas não é o Carlos, não é? – Bianca também ficou de bruços, mas manteve o olhar num ponto distante do quarto.

Suspirei.

- Acho que você não tem duvida nenhuma afinal. – Gabi sorriu.

- Você viu os amigos dele? – a pergunta de Bianca me pegou de surpresa.

- Na verdade nem perguntei por eles.

- Tão simpática! – Bianca fez uma cara feia para mim e Gabi riu.

- Pode deixar que vou perguntar! – levantei num pulo, estava com saudade dele – Adorei conversar com vocês!

- Já vai? – Gabi também se levantou fazendo carinha triste.

- Isso que é fogo! – Bianca gargalhou da cara da Gabi com o seu comentário.

- Bobas! Depois nos falamos! – me despedi delas.

- Vê se não some! – Gabi me disse antes de me deixar ir embora.

- Até outro dia Bella! – Bianca gritou do quarto.

Estava um dia nublado, um dia perfeito para encontrar um vampiro perfeito na porta do prédio da sua amiga te esperando com o maior dos sorrisos que dizia claramente que tinha escutado a conversa e tinha gostado das conclusões.

- Hei! O que uma garota como eu precisa para conhecer um cara gato como você? – perguntei sorrindo me encaminhando para perto dele.

- Falta de sorte. – Carlos respondeu sério apesar do brilho nos olhos dourados.

- Você tem irmãos solteiros? Pois eu e minhas amigas temos um azar incrível. – um sorriso brincava nos meus lábios enquanto eu passava meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Quer mesmo encontrá-los? - Carlos respondeu com uma cara surpresa indo para o meu pescoço.

- Bianca perguntou por eles! – respondi mordiscando a orelha dele.

- Sério? – a pergunta não teria me espantado tanto se não tivesse sido feita por alguém atrás de mim.

- Nicolas? – perguntei assustada com o loiro que parecia ainda mais um anjo daquelas telas antigas com uma camisa azul.

- Olá Isabella! – Nicolas sorriu para mim.

- Assim vocês me deixam com ciúmes! – me virei e Tiago estava encostado no carro ao nosso lado com sua expressão seria. – Olá Bella!

- Ela perguntou por mim? – Nicolas voltou a exigir minha atenção ao passo que Carlos me abraçou pela cintura.

- Perguntou pelos dois. – ao dizer aquilo um sorriso presunçoso se formou nos lábios de Tiago me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Eu não sei por que você ainda quer ver ela. – Carlos disse seco acima da minha cabeça.

Peguei meu celular na bolsa e disquei um numero indiferente a conversa deles na minha volta.

- Isso tudo é saudade? – ouvi a voz irônica que me atendeu.

- Bom... Você que perguntou pelos amiguinhos... – respondi brincando com meu cabelo e encarando Nicolas que me olhava apreensivo.

- Aonde? – a voz dela saiu incerta.

- Aqui embaixo. – sorri ao ouvir ela desligando o celular.

Em menos de dois minutos até eu podia ouvir as garotas correndo pelas escadas do prédio.

- Bia o que houve? – ouvi Gabi perguntando tensa com o comportamento da amiga, mas está nem ligou e assim que Bianca fez a curva fechou a expressão.

Nicolas na minha frente parecia uma estatua vendo a garota andar calmamente em sua direção. Eu sabia que ele deveria estar escutando o coração dela e se ele tivesse um vivo estaria disparado, pois até eu estava apreensiva com o que a Bianca iria fazer. Aquela garota era imprevisível. Senti que Carlos e Tiago também estavam muito quietos na expectativa.

Quando Bianca estava a dois passos dele, ela fez algo que ninguém esperava e eu tinha certeza que se ele não fosse um vampiro a cena não teria sido muito bonita, pois ela se atirou num pulo nos braços dele com uma carinha de choro.

- Me joga na parede, me agita e me chama de guaravita! Só por favor, não me quebra ao meio novamente! – as ultimas palavras foram ditas baixo no ouvido dele.

Foi impossível não rir das palavras dela sem contar que Nicolas rodou com ela nos braços numa típica cena de filminho romântico da sessão da tarde. Agora eu não tinha mais nenhuma duvida. Bianca era completamente louca.

- Acho que agora que eles não vão mais embora. – Carlos sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu ri me virando para lhe dar um beijo, mas não sem perceber que Gabi e Tiago se olhavam fixamente ambos sem coragem de dar o próximo passo.

- Tiago você quer deixar de ser bobo! – falei baixo abraçada a Carlos de maneira que a Gabi não me ouvisse, mas sabendo que os três me ouviriam o que se concretizou quando eles começaram a rir e Tiago finalmente foi ao encontro da Gabi.

É aquele dia estava simplesmente perfeito.

______________________________________________________________________

_**Obrigada pelo apoio de todas!!!! Adoro vocês!!!!**_

_**Bells C; Alice; Oraculo; Elyon the Witch (eu tive que fazer a sua idéia); Mariie Swan (vc, tarada? Nem reparei); Cris; 'b brandon (não, não recebi nenhum comentário seu, snif); raffa; Jeeh McCarthy (o simples fato de deixar uma review já é maravilhoso); NatBell (gostei da sua idéia da algema); PilarDiniz (Kd meu review? Acha que é só colocar alerta?) meninas esse capitulo é para vocês que me dão inspiração e motivação de ficar uma véspera de feriado na frente do computador escrevendo essa fic... rsrsrsrs... **_

_**Não esqueçam: Reviews!!! Reviews!!! Reviews!!!**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	15. Disputas

15 – DISPUTAS

O simples fato de entrar no carro de Carlos já era uma aventura pelo simples fato que sempre existia a possibilidade dele não agüentar e me atacar. Não que eu estivesse muito preocupada com esse fato, mas era uma adrenalina a mais. O outro detalhe muito importante para se considerar era a velocidade, as ruas pareciam meros borrões pela janela e longas distancias eram percorridas em minutos.

- "Céus!" – eu pensava presa ao cinto de segurança ao lado dele.

Tinha certeza que se eu prestasse atenção na paisagem lá fora enjoaria na mesma hora, mas nada conseguia me fazer desgrudar meus olhos dele. A pele branca como papel que me encantava, as expressões perfeitas e os olhos dourados.

- "Parecem ouro líquido!" – era impossível não pensar nisso vendo seus olhos em mim.

E esse era outro fato que transformava andar de carro com ele numa aventura. Carlos mantinha os olhos lindos e dourados fixos em mim e eu não fazia a menor idéia de como ele conseguia prestar atenção na rua a ponto de conseguir desviar até mesmos dos loucos pedestres que se atreviam a atravessar sem olhar. Era incrível!

Podia sentir meu coração disparado e isso o fazia sorrir e esse era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, cativante, perfeito e quente. Carlos podia ser gelado, mas o seu sorriso me aquecia completamente.

Eu tinha completa consciência que deveria estar parecendo uma boba ali observando ele dirigir feito um louco pelas ruas, mas foi justamente por estar tão concentrada nas suas feições perfeitas que pude perceber quando ele trincou os dentes e fixou os olhos na estrada.

- O que foi Carlos? – perguntei insegura também olhando para frente como se eu fosse encontrar algo.

- Complicações. – ele praticamente rosnou.

Fiquei apreensiva sem entender aquela reação dele e essa sensação piorou quando Carlos apertou com ainda mais força o volante do carro, se ele não se controlasse poderia facilmente desmontar o veiculo sem grandes problemas, mas ele parecia consciente desse fato.

Ouvi outro rosnado sair da sua boca perfeita quando entramos na minha rua e levei um susto ao descobrir o motivo daquela alteração de humor dele, pois em frente ao meu prédio apoiado no carro vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca estava Rodrigo.

Recebi um olhar feio de Carlos quando ele percebeu meu coração disparar ao ver Rodrigo parado na minha porta.

- Não seja bobo! – tentei rir nervosa, mas não fazia idéia do que aquele ser estava fazendo lá.

Carlos estacionou atrás do carro do Rodrigo e desligou o carro visivelmente irritado.

- Me deixe resolver isso. – pedi saindo do carro e apenas ouvi outro rosnado em resposta.

- Bella! – Rodrigo disse contente ignorando que eu estava acompanhada e abrindo os braços para me abraçar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei séria colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Senti saudade Bella! – Rodrigo mantinha aquele sorriso inocente no rosto, mas pareceu desistir de me abraçar encostando-se ao carro.

- Eu nem tenho mais atendido suas ligações! – continuei séria parando na frente dele.

- Por isso mesmo, você tem sido uma menina muito malvada! – Rodrigo sorriu e tentou tocar no meu cabelo, mas eu afastei a cabeça evitando o contato.

- Rodrigo vai embora, por favor! – falei balançando a cabeça não acreditando no que ele estava fazendo ali.

- Você não acha que eu tenho medo daquele branquelo ali que acha que está com você. – Rodrigo disse baixo se curvando para mim.

Meus olhos faiscaram de raiva.

- Se você fosse inteligente teria medo, agora sai daqui! – falei no mesmo tom baixo dele, mas em tom de ameaça.

- Não sem sentir você!

O que aconteceu a seguir eu não consegui entender muito bem, mas eu fui arremessada ao chão e Rodrigo prensado contra o próprio carro num baque violente. Carlos prendia completamente Rodrigo seus olhos negros como carvão. Tive certeza que Rodrigo nunca imaginou que poderia acontecer algo assim com suas piadinhas, mas devia ser porque ele não considerou que meu acompanhante fosse um vampiro mau humorado.

Levantei antes que as coisas saíssem do controle e andei calmamente até Carlos tocando de leve o seu ombro.

- Não vale a pena. – disse num sussurro e percebi Carlos relaxar um pouco.

- Vem Carlos! – chamei puxando-o de leve pela blusa.

Carlos soltou Rodrigo que caiu de joelhos no chão buscando ar e me acompanhou lentamente.

- Você é louco cara! – Rodrigo disse rouco levantando com dificuldade.

- Deixe ela em paz! – Carlos rebateu sério me segurando pela cintura.

- Até aonde eu saiba ela não é sua propriedade. – Rodrigo ainda teve coragem de responder antes de entrar no carro e sair dali, para a sorte dele eu estava segurando Carlos pela cintura e consegui evitar que ele fosse atrás.

- Vamos subir... – chamei murmurando no ouvido dele e me encaminhei para a escadaria do prédio.

Não conseguia ouvir seus passos me seguindo, mas o frio que emanava dele me deixava arrepiada. Quando estava abrindo a porta do meu apartamento senti os lábios dele no meu pescoço. Era uma das sensações mais incríveis do mundo, meu coração disparou e quando abri os olhos já estava deitada no sofá da sala.

- As vezes você me deixa tonta... – falei rindo observando-o se ajoelhar ao meu lado.

- Você sempre me deixa louco! – Carlos respondeu acariciando minha barriga fazendo seu olhar escurecer ainda mais.

- Vem cá! – puxei ele pela gola da blusa e capturei seus lábios com os meus.

Carlos me beijava, mas continuava a evitar a aprofundar muito o beijo e aquilo me deixa incompleta, tentei abrir seus lábios com a minha língua, porém era como forçar uma pedra de gelo com a desvantagem que o gelo pelo menos derrete aos poucos.

- Porque você não se comporta? – Carlos me perguntou sorrindo.

- Porque você resolveu começar a se comportar? – completei irritada me sentando no sofá.

- Eu não quero machucar você. – a resposta veio depois de alguns minutos em que ele me olhou profundamente.

- Você não vai me machucar. – me joguei nos braços dele que sorriu me acomodando neles.

- Você é maluquinha sabia? – ele brincava com meu cabelo e inspirava o meu pescoço me abraçando apertado.

- Eu sei que você não vai me fazer mal. – segurei seu rosto perfeito com as minhas mãos até encostar minha testa na dele.

Carlos deslizava uma das mãos minhas costas suavemente me causando leves arrepios enquanto a outra ainda acariciava meu rosto. Não tenho idéia de quanto tempo ficamos assim, pode ter sido alguns minutos como horas para mim não tinha diferença. Carlos estava ali comigo, me tocando, o aroma que vinha da sua respiração me deixava tonta, me convidava.

Nossas bocas se encontraram de maneira suave, num beijo calmo, tranqüilo. Senti meu corpo estremecer quando a língua dele percorreu meus lábios. O gosto dele me convidava.

Carlos me deitou no chão delicadamente e passou a descer em direção ao meu pescoço devagar com beijos e a língua deixando um rastro molhado e frio na minha pele. Suspirei quando sugou a área entre o pescoço e o ombro continuando a descer em direção ao meu colo.

Eu tentei segurar um gemido quando ele segurou firme minha cintura e começou a desabotoar minha blusa depositando um beijo cada vez que soltava um botão. Meu corpo queimava independente do toque gelado dele ou justamente por isso. Era uma sensação incrível.

Sentir sua língua percorrendo meu umbigo fez meu corpo arquear fazendo-o encher minha barriga de beijos que me fizeram rir.

- Bobo...

- Você me deixa assim... – Carlos disse rouco com sua voz melodiosa acariciando meu corpo.

- Eu quero sentir você... – falei brincando com os seus cabelos e ele suspirou apoiando a cabeça na minha coxa e deslizando os dedos próximos ao meu umbigo.

- Você já está sentindo. – ele espalmou a mão na minha pele puxando-a até minha cintura.

- Você me entendeu. – resmunguei revirando os olhos.

Ele continuou a percorrer minha pele com a mão despreocupado, às vezes fazendo desenhos outras escrevendo meu nome. Foi sutil, eu estava quase adormecida com os carinhos dele que nem percebi, mas o choque da minha pele quente logo abaixo do seio com a mão gelada dele me fez suspirar. Carlos parecia querer aquecer a sua mão em mim e a cada instante isso parecia mais real, pois a pele dele realmente parecia mais quente.

Foi incerto, mas não demorou muito para essa mesma mão cobrir todo o seio de forma possessiva, não machucava, mas era firme, logo o outro seio também foi coberto pela mão dele e apesar do tecido do sutiã era possível sentir o toque gelado da mão que não estava brincando na minha pele.

Quente e frio.

Os lábios dele contornaram a renda do tecido delicado causando arrepio e eu não faço idéia de como ele retirou a peça, mas sentir sua respiração contra a pele sensível me fez morder o lábio e arquear mais uma vez o corpo num suspiro.

A língua gelada circulou o bico de seio me fazendo agarrar os cabelos deles com força e eu podia sentir o olhar dele em mim, mas eu não arriscava olhá-lo mantinha os olhos bem fechados me entregando aquelas sensações.

- Carlos... – foi inevitável murmurar quando ele sugou o outro seio com uma calma inacreditável.

Minhas unhas arranhavam a pele marmórea dele, mas o máximo que eu conseguiria seria quebrá-las. A vantagem vinha justamente do fato dele pouco se importar com a força que eu usava para agarrar seus cabelos ou apertar seu corpo. Eu poderia espancá-lo que ele não ligaria mesmo.

As mãos frias deslizaram pela minha coxa e eu desisti de tentar saber aonde tinha ido parar a minha calça, tinha certeza absoluta que ela estava ali a minutos atrás, porém agora tudo o que eu sentia era a frio das mãos dele.

Apertei os olhos e me entreguei as sensações, mal comparando era como ter um cubo de gelo passeando pelo meu corpo, mas aquilo sem duvida nenhuma era mil vezes melhor. Era enlouquecedor. Era uma tortura para os meus sentidos, mas eu não reclamaria. Tudo o que eu queria era que ele continuasse nada mais importava.

_**N/A: Quase dois meses!!! Céus!!! Como me desculpar por isso??? Desculpem!!! Eu escrevo essa fic quando a inspiração vem e eu admito que fiquei muito tempo sem inspiração. Tudo culpa de um par de olhos cinzas que ficam me perseguindo. Sim, você leu certo são olhos cinzas e não dourados e aí está todo o problema.**_

_**O que mais me inspirou a continuar foi a constante dos reviews, mas dois meses sem atualizar muitas pessoas continuaram pedindo pela história... Isso é muito legal!!!**_

_**Bibi swan – muito obrigada pela review... foi muito importante...**_

_**Cíntia () – aí está o resto... obrigada...**_

_**Liiks () – elas nunca falaram abertamente sobre o assunto, mas a Bia desconfiou do livro assim como a Isabella desconfiou no início...**_

_**Mariie Swan – foi só vc falar que eu tava postando com freqüência que eu faço isso... OMG!!! Desculpe!!!!**_

_**Raffa '-' – Melhorou um pouco, mas ele ainda está conservador...**_

_**'b brandon – esqueça Twilight, isso é real... não existem comparações com os personagens dos livros... Tirando que os vampiros são reais... E são como os dos livros...**_

_**Iceh2o, , cacau1005, Gabby B. Lupin, Manda Cullen, ana carolina freitas, Jujuba de Azevedo, Evy Noronha, Oráculo, NatBell... Obrigada pelo apoio... **_


	16. Frustrações

16 – FRUSTAÇÕES

Carlos me fazia ir a loucura, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixava insatisfeita. Era incompleto, interminável. Ele ainda me tratava como uma rara boneca de porcelana. Eu sabia que ele podia me quebrar muito mais fácil que uma criança quebraria a tal boneca de porcelana, mas a criança nunca deixava de brincar, porém Carlos estipulava limites cada vez mais rigorosos. Quanto mais ele mesmo queria, mais ele se mantinha afastado e distante dos meus braços e carinhos.

Quando eu finalmente conseguia segura-lo era igualmente frustrante para meu corpo e minha mente não senti-lo por inteiro. Eu ansiava por aquilo, por tocá-lo, por saber como seria. Eu desejava não ter tantos limites e restrições e o pior de tudo era quando ele simplesmente desaparecia no meio por não conseguir se controlar.

Resumidamente eu me sentia confusa e frustrada.

Era uma relação incompleta.

Eu pensava nisso jogada na cama da Bia enquanto ela e Gabi acompanhavam algum programa aleatório na televisão. Suspirei irritada me virando de lado e chamando a atenção das duas.

- Você vai nos contar o que está acontecendo? – Gabi perguntou ainda olhando para o televisor.

- Não é nada... – respondi brincando com um dos bichos de pelúcia da cama da Bia.

- Imagina se fosse alguma coisa. – Bia sorriu se sentando no chão e me encarando – Acho que você deveria se abrir com a gente.

- Vocês têm visto os meninos? – perguntei aleatória, sem querer saber a resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo saber se elas estavam atravessando o mesmo problema que o meu.

- Tiago as vezes me liga. – Gabi respondeu fazendo uma careta – Mas nunca mais ficamos, somos só amigos.

- Sei... – respondi encarando o teto, talvez elas estivessem pior que eu.

- Nicolas está normal, digamos assim... – Bia me olhou pensativa – Mas não tentamos nada intimo para ser sincera.

- Não tentaram? – Me senti na cama curiosa.

- Não, acho que ambos temos medo. – Bia olhou para o lado e Gabi apenas lançou um olhar intrigado para nós duas.

- Como você está com o Carlos, Bella? – Gabi perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio onde apenas a televisão era ouvida.

- Está estranho! – respondi impaciente.

- Estranho como? – Bia me encarou e Gabi também pareceu interessada.

- É frustrante! – continuei sem saber como falar realmente.

- Como assim é frustrante ter um gato daqueles ao seu lado? – Gabi se sentou também de tão espantada.

- É que é tudo tão parado. – olhei para as duas meio desesperada.

- Como assim parado? – quis saber Gabi.

- Eu quero algo mais íntimo, mas não rola. – Me joguei na cama desanimada.

- Sei como é... – Bia respondeu compreensiva e Gabi apenas deu de ombros resmungando algo incompreensivo.

- Acho que ta ficando tarde. – me levantei sonolenta – Eu vou indo.

- Você sempre foge da gente. – Gabriela sorriu vindo se despedir.

- Pode ser... – me encaminhei para a porta mandando dois beijinhos para as duas.

Estava me sentindo tão confusa que não tinha animo nem para falar com minhas amigas, talvez fosse realmente melhor voltar para casa e ficar jogada num canto esperando até Carlos me encontrar e depois sumir sem explicar nada.

Era exatamente isso que eu iria fazer se o meu celular não tocasse e eu atendesse sem olhar para ver quem estava me ligando.

- Bells! – ouvir a voz grave de Rodrigo me fez estremecer.

- Olá! – respondi sem emoção, mas sentindo o meu coração bater.

O que ele queria agora? Já tinha se passado algum tempo desde o encontro com o Carlos em frente ao meu prédio e eu podia jurar que Rodrigo tinha desistido de mim. Era uma sensação estranha ouvir a voz dele e pensar que ele não desistiu, que ainda me queria.

Céus! Eu estava perdida!

- Eu queria te levar para jantar. – ele parecia animado e isso me chamou a atenção.

- Algum motivo especial? – perguntei ainda sem querer mostrar interesse.

- Fui promovido! – Rodrigo respondeu feliz – E não consigo imaginar outra pessoa para comemorar isso comigo que você, Bella!

- Rodrigo... – comecei cautelosa – Eu não sei...

- Por favor, você me encontra lá se quiser! – ele parecia uma criança manhosa.

Eu ri me sentindo leve e acabei concordando, levei algum tempo para ir em casa trocar de roupa e me dirigir novamente para o restaurante indicado. Era um lugar movimentado e de muito bom gosto.

- Você está linda Bella! – Rodrigo me deu aquele sorriso contagiante e me abraçou.

Era bom sentir um corpo quente para variar, o coração dele batia acelerado e olhar buscava o meu tão insistente que não conseguia mantê-los.

- Parabéns! – corei vendo o olhar dele percorrer meu corpo.

- Senti sua falta! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me enlaçando pela cintura e me encaminhando para uma das mesas.

Era bom conversar com Rodrigo. Saber das novidades, saber que ele não iria sumir da minha frente e nem que estaria se controlando para não me atacar, esses pensamentos por mais simples que parecessem que atacavam fazendo comparações. Era mais relaxante e menos tenso estar com Rodrigo.

Estava tão perdida em meus próprios pensamentos que nem percebi que ele não falava mais e me encarava com um brilho radiante nos olhos verdes.

- O que foi? – perguntei confusa e encarando minha mão em cima da mesa.

- Você é linda demais!

Eu não pude falar mais nada, pois em instantes uma das mãos dele me puxava pela cintura e a outra me guiava pela nuca para encontrar os lábios dele.

Lábios macios, quentes, fortes, não demorou muito para sentir sua língua invadir minha boca e minhas mãos foram parar nos cabelos negros e revoltos dele. Não havia medo, receio, desculpas. Era um beijo livre e eu podia sentir o coração dele batendo contra o meu, as mãos quentes passeando pelo meu corpo, os dentes dele mordendo meu lábio de maneira possessiva.

Encarei aqueles olhos verdes maravilhada.

Mais um beijo, mais calmo que o primeiro, cheio de exploração de ambos era tão bom.

Não havia frustração somente descoberta, deliciosas descobertas.

Um corpo forte contra o meu, mãos, olhares, não estávamos mais no restaurante, não me importava. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não sentia tudo completamente e eu queria aproveitar. Sentir todas as reações, ter todos os sentidos.

Sem medo.

Sem sumiços.

E se fosse possível sem arrependimentos.

_**N/A: Merlin! Quase fiquei novamente dois meses sem postar!!! Por isso obrigada **__**Nanda Souza Cullen por me alertar para esse fato!!! Eu sei que sempre prometo, mas enfim... Mais um capítulo... Me perdoem... Eu sei que não mereço!!!!**_

_**Nami Cullen – espero que você goste desse capitulo também... **_

_**.Dakotta. – obrigadinha por acompanhar... saudade...**_

_**Bibi Swan – é... o Carlos não matou o Rodrigo e acho que agora ele vai se arrepender profundamente...**_

_**naty=) – Desculpa a demora e espero que vc ainda esteja acessando para continuar acompanhando... Quanto ao quarto irmão pode até ser... Tem muito vampiro perdido por aí...**_

_**Obrigada a todos que colocaram a história nos seus favoritos, eu simplesmente fico boba quando vejo isso... Não acho que essa história mereça tanto...**_

_**Beijinhos a todos...**_


	17. Confusa

17 – CONFUSA

O sol me despertou me fazendo rolar na cama manhosa. Me espreguicei sorrindo, fazia tanto tempo que não me sentia tão leve e feliz. Senti uma mão circulando minha barriga descoberta e abri os olhos rápido lembrando da noite anterior. A mão que me tocava era quente. Os olhos que me encaravam carinhosamente eram verdes. Olhei ao redor corando com a intensidade daquele olhar e me dei conta que não sabia aonde estava.

- Estamos no meu apartamento... – Rodrigo respondeu minha pergunta muda rouco, me fazendo franzir o nariz.

- Eu consigo ler seu olhar perfeitamente Bells... – ele sorriu, um sorriso enorme e radiante, quente e reconfortante.

- Bom dia para você também leitor... – resmunguei fazendo careta e ele gargalhou me fazendo rir também.

- Bom dia minha princesa! – ele murmurou mordiscando meu ouvido.

O calor do corpo dele perto do meu, o cheiro amadeirado, a intensidade do olhar, a falta de receio em me tocar, sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o meu, a certeza que ele ainda estaria ali, as marcas despreocupadas pelo meu corpo, a pele morena dele avermelhada aonde eu o marquei, os suores misturados, falta de fôlego, descontrole, despreocupação.

Rodrigo era intenso.

Não havia receio nos seus atos, apenas desejo.

Cada toque, cada beijo tinha o objetivo de me enlouquecer, de me realizar, como se ele soubesse que eu precisava daquilo. E como eu precisava. Meu corpo ardia de necessidade, não era amor, espiritual era físico, era carne, era desejo, eram corpos, gemidos, suspiros. Alguns diriam que era luxuria, mas para mim isso é apenas uma necessidade humana.

Humanos precisam amar plenamente.

Talvez fosse esse o problema. Carlos não era humano e não entendia a minha necessidade de querer algo mais próximo, mais intimo, mais completo. Mas no inicio Carlos parecia tão impulsivo, tão envolvente, mas algo no fundo me diz que naquela época ele não estava interessado em saber se eu sobreviveria ou não. Talvez isso fosse bom, pois significava sentimentos dele por mim.

Certo, pensar em Carlos abraçada a Rodrigo na cama dele não era nada legal.

- O que quer comer? – Rodrigo sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Nada, acho melhor voltar para casa – as possíveis consequências dos meus atos começavam a me despertar. Carlos estaria furioso e poderia descontar em Rodrigo, eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Rodrigo por minha culpa.

- Arrependida? – o tom de voz dele deixava claro que estava magoado.

Rodrigo se levantou rápido colocando a calça que havia ficado no chão sem olhar na minha direção, mas seus olhos deixavam claro que estava desapontado, seus movimentos eram tensos.

Carlos me deixava frustrada e eu deixava Rodrigo frustrado.

Era um ciclo vicioso e eu esperava realmente que alguém deixasse Carlos frustrado para pelo menos termos um equilíbrio de frustrações nesse doido relacionamento que estávamos tendo.

Sem Rodrigo na cama os lençóis começavam a ficar frios e eu não queria sentir frio, não ali e não agora. Eu precisava do calor dele como uma droga, uma necessidade. Eu iria enlouquecer com aquilo tinha certeza disso.

Ele me olhou com os olhos tristes e eu me dei conta que não havia respondido a sua pergunta. Suspirei fechando os olhos. Eu estava arrependida?

- Não é arrependimento. – respondi mordendo o lábio inferior e também começando a me vestir.

- Mas ta louca pra voltar pra ele! – agora havia raiva mesclada a decepção e meus movimentos eram mais rápidos para sair dali.

Eu não queria aquele tipo de conversar. Ele não tinha o direito de me questionar. Ele sempre soube que de alguma insana maneira eu amava Carlos.

- Você não tem nada haver com isso! – rebati terminando de vestir minha blusa, meu rosto começando a ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Eu não tenho nada haver? – ele me segurou firme pelo braço me fazendo girar para encará-lo – Foi nos meus braços que você dormiu, na minha cama...

Havia ameaça e desespero nos olhos dele.

Olhos verdes intensos.

Tudo em Rodrigo era intenso, os olhos, a voz, o cheiro, o toque, o calor, o ritmo, o beijo...

Meus lábios buscaram os dele com uma urgência desconhecida, eu queria sentir aquela intensidade que vinha dele, aquele calor, aquela loucura sem freio, queria sentir o coração dele se descontrolar, a respiração falhar, o corpo tremer, queria as mãos dele suadas pelo nervosismo, as marcas dos dedos dele na minha pele, queria puxar os cabelos dele e ouvi-lo gemer de dor e prazer, queria ferir a pele dele e vê-lo reagir, eu realmente queria toda aquela intensidade que vinha dele.

De uma maneira insana eu queria Rodrigo.

Me separei dele antes que perdêssemos o controle e eu acabasse na cama mais uma vez. Ele me abraçou forte não querendo me deixar partir, mas era preciso. Sorri me soltando dele e pegando minha bolsa andando em direção a porta.

Rodrigo passava a mão pelo cabelo nervoso.

- Tchau Rodrigo! – olhei para trás e os olhos dele pareciam angustiados.

- Fica Bells! – ele parecia implorar, mas eu sorri.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa. – tentei sorrir, mas algo na expressão dele me fez recuar abrindo a porta me fazendo querer sair dali.

- Volta pro seu vampiro sugador de sangue então! – ainda ouvi a voz áspera de Rodrigo antes de fechar a porta.

Ele disse vampiro?

Sugador de sangue?

Rodrigo não tinha como saber, ou tinha? Senti meu coração falhar. Ele sabia o risco que corria ao me ter em seus braços e mesmo assim arriscava? Ele sabia que o homem ou ser que eu amava era um vampiro? Como ele poderia saber? Eu tinha dito em algum momento sem me dar conta?

As duvidas me atingiram como um tapa violento.

Praticamente corri de volta para casa, meu carro estacionado na frente do prédio. Eu queria respostas, mas não sei quem era a melhor pessoa para me dá-las. Tinha certeza absoluta que Carlos sabia plenamente aonde eu tinha passado a noite e pedia aos céus que pelo menos ele não fosse masoquista ao ponto de ficar escutando. O que só pioraria o seu humor.

Pensando bem eu não tinha certeza se queria encontrar Carlos tão cedo depois dessa noite.

Talvez fosse melhor colocar os pensamentos em ordem primeiro.

Mas eu sentia no intimo duas verdades contraditórias:

Eu queria Rodrigo e amava Carlos.

Eu estava enlouquecendo.

_**N/A: Viram... Fui mais rápida dessa vez e as pessoas que prometi a reação de Carlos nesse capítulo vai ficar para o próximo... Eu achei interessante que a maioria entendeu que eles tinham tido algo, mas eu não tinha pensado nisso quando escrevi o final do ultimo capitulo... Mas como todo mundo pareceu concordar com isso eu deixei... Até pq a Bella tem vontade própria nessa fic... E aconteceu algo interessante... Um novo final para a história surgiu... Um bem mais interessante e que com certeza vai agradar mais vocês... Para quem está com saudade do Carlos eu digo que também estou, mas a Bella é quem manda aqui...**_

_**Agradecimentos a **__**tatianne beward, raffinha, MissTerie, Hollidaay', Nami Cullen, Bibi Swan, Nanda Souza Cullen e Aleksia Kyle**_

_**Obrigada por comentarem e me deixarem tão feliz de continuar essa história...**_

_**E para quem anda perguntando se o Rodrigo é o Jacob, bem eu diria que sim e que não... **_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	18. Duvidas

18 – DUVIDAS

Senti meu corpo tremer enquanto dirigia e torci aos céus que não fizesse nada de errado durante o trajeto, mal tinha consciência de mim mesma. Os carros do lado de fora pareciam simples vultos disformes. Isso ainda iria causar um acidente. Parei o carro e sai. A única vantagem de dirigir sem saber para onde é que você sempre acaba parando num lugar que te acalma e agora eu estava na praia.

Era um dia nublado.

Eu tinha plena consciência que devia ser uma das poucas pessoas humanas na face da terra que gostava da praia em dia nublado. O sol parecia me machucar às vezes e era tão quente, mas no dia nublado tudo parecia poeticamente perfeito. Me lembrava da brisa gelada, da primeira vez tinha visto Carlos. Da solidão daquela imensidão vazia. Do cheiro salgado intensificado pela maresia úmida. O lugar perfeito para refletir e colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Eu só não sabia exatamente no que pensar. Tudo estava confuso demais na minha cabeça, mas as últimas palavras do Rodrigo me martelavam constantemente. Vampiro. Sugador de sangue. Ele tinha chamado Carlos daquilo e eu não sabia o motivo e nem como ele poderia saber que aquilo era real. Uma parte de mim sabia que eu deveria ter perguntado sobre aquilo na hora, mas a outra parte queria correr dali o mais rápido possível e eu nem preciso dizer que parte ganhou a disputa.

Alguma coisa estava muito mal contada naquela história e eu não conseguia encontrar forças para buscar a verdade e o pior é que eu nem tinha certeza se eu realmente queria saber a verdade. Parecia que a cada instante minha vida conseguia ficar ainda mais absurda.

Alguém um dia disse que a arte imita a vida e a vida imita a arte, mas aquilo já estava passando dos limites. Só faltava agora descobrir que Rodrigo era um lobisomem. Ri, ou melhor, gargalhei com o tamanho desatino. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Não existiam lobisomens.

Assim como não existiam vampiros.

Suspirei deixando cair meu corpo na areia fria e úmida sem me importar com o estado em que ficariam minhas roupas, aquele seria com certeza o menor dos meus problemas. Fechei os olhos tentando achar uma solução, mas não conseguia encontrar nem ao menos o início do problema.

Surreal.

Bem que minhas amigas viviam falando que de tanto procurar eu ia acabar encontrando, mas nunca nem nos meus devaneios mais mirabolantes eu conseguiria conceber que me apaixonaria por um vampiro e pior ainda que o trairia com um cara. Um vampiro perfeito e um cara perfeito.

Isabella você é uma vaca sem sentimentos.

Ou tem tantos sentimentos que começa a fazer uma besteira atrás da outra, mas o pior é ter consciência ou parte dela dos seus erros e nenhum arrependimento. A intensidade de Rodrigo ainda era uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que havia provado em toda a sua vida.

Mas como Rodrigo podia saber sobre Carlos? Essa era a grande pergunta que eu não conseguia responder. O céu cinzento parecia refletir meu estado de espírito. O oceano parecia ainda mais profundo e misterioso. O ar pareceu ainda mais gelado quando percebi que não estava mais sozinha na praia. Há alguns metros de distancia estava Carlos olhando para o oceano sento na areia da mesma maneira que eu me encontrava.

Sorri boba balançando a cabeça.

Eu tinha o cheiro de Rodrigo impregnado no meu corpo, com certeza meu carro também estava com aquele cheiro. Eu sabia que ele mais que ninguém conseguia detectar cada nuança de aromas que vinham de mim. Não conseguia imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça dele. Se eu não conseguia nem ao menos me entender, me decidir, tentar achar uma explicação lógica ou qualquer outra coisa.

Eu queria Rodrigo e amava Carlos.

A idéia parecia tão absurda como toda a explicação daquela situação, eu sabia o quanto aquilo era errado. Eu não podia querer duas pessoas, mesmo que uma delas não fosse humana. Ambos tinham sentimentos e eu não tinha direito de brincar assim, eu não queria brincar assim. Eu queria sentir.

Levantei andando calmamente em direção ao mar. A água morna tocou meus pés causando uma sensação boa. Continuei entrando na água sentindo conforto de estar ali. Mergulhei como se todas minhas duvidas pudessem ser dissipadas com aquele gesto. Apesar do dia cinzento o mar estava calmo, tão calmo como uma piscina, estranhamente calmo. Quem conhecia o mar sabia que aquilo significava um mau pressagio.

Minhas roupas molhadas incomodavam um pouco meus movimentos, mas eu continuava nadando até sentir a água ficar a cada instante mais gelada. Fiquei de pé com a água um pouco acima da minha cintura e vi Carlos alguns passos de mim. Nos encaramos sem nada falar durante um bom tempo até que decidi expor minha duvida mais cruel, mas que nada tinha haver com os nossos sentimentos.

- Ele disse algo estranho... – sussurrei sabendo que ele me escutava perfeitamente e não querendo dizer nomes.

Carlos me encarou de uma maneira que me fez sentir falta de ar, ele estava longe demais e perto demais, seus cabelos ainda secos, sua blusa apenas com respingos das leves ondas que batiam nele, os olhos dançando entre o dourado e o negro, o rosto ilegível e sem emoção aparente. Carlos nunca mostrava suas emoções facilmente.

- Caçadores seguiram o meu rastro. – a voz saiu firme, mas o significado não me disse nada.

- Caçadores? – minha voz parecia estranha rouca e baixa demais.

Carlos riu.

- É raro encontrar caçadores, mas eles não desistiram através dos séculos. – Carlos olhou para imensidão do oceano.

- Ele é um deles? – deu um passo incerto em direção a ele confusa.

- Não... – Carlos balançou a cabeça e brincou com a água na sua volta – Mas eles o encontraram... É mais fácil encontrar humanos que nós encontramos pelo caminho...

- Mas o que eles querem? – a água que tocava ele ficava muito gelada e eu começava a sentir o desconforto e o pânico do que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- O que caçadores fazem Isabella? – o olhar divertido que ele me lançou não era real.

- Mas por quê? – outro passa inconsciente e agora seria quase possível tocá-lo se eu estendesse a mão.

- Porque somos monstros. – Carlos me olhava de uma maneira estranha e avaliativa.

- Você não é um monstro! – exclamei perplexa.

- Isabella! – ele fechou os olhos com força.

- Carlos! – tentei tocá-lo, mas antes de conseguir ele estava novamente a muitos passos de mim.

- Eu não posso ser como você, eu não posso fazer o que você quer. – ele encarava novamente a imensidão do mar a nossa frente.

- Por quê? – perguntei quase perdendo o controle e socando a água a minha volta – Porque você não pode?

- Porque eu não sou humano. – ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse obvio, mas isso apenas me deixou mais confusa.

- Isso não importa! – gritei batendo novamente na água com força.

- Claro que importa! – Carlos fechou novamente os olhos – Eu posso te matar!

- Qualquer um pode! – respondi irritada – Isso não o torna especial, apenas mais letal.

Carlos riu balançando a cabeça.

- Eu sinto o frenesi com o sangue, eu sinto a dor alucinante de estar perto de você, eu sou feito de veneno Isabella – Carlos me encarava sério – Todo o meu ser é constituído de veneno.

- Eu sei... – respondi numa voz que lembrava uma criança birrenta.

- Eu li seus livros, não pense que tudo aquilo é verdade. – ele deixou de me encarar – Aquela visão é muito romântica e irreal.

- O que não é real? – senti as lagrimas nos meus olhos e uma dor no peito.

- Eu sou feito de veneno Isabella.

- Você já disse! – reclamei.

- Eu sou TODO feito de veneno. – ele deu bastante ênfase ao todo e aquilo me deixou confusa.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que se algo realmente acontecer só existe duas opções. – Carlos parecia extremamente frustrado, mas eu não entendia por que.

- Quais?

- Ou eu te mato ou deixo a transformação acontecer, nas duas você morre. – ele me lançou um olhar irritado.

- Transformação? – perguntei incerta.

- Eu sou feito de veneno! – Carlos parecia agora revoltado – Cada fibra, cada vaso sanguíneo, cada parte líquida do meu corpo é constituído de veneno.

- Oh... – a compreensão começava a se apoderar de mim e realmente ele não pretendia me deixar viva quando me conheceu – Mas...

- Não ache que esses métodos humanos funcionam comigo – ele parecia mais relaxado passando a mão pelo cabelo – Tenha certeza que já tentaram antes.

- Você pretendia me matar? – eu precisava perguntar.

Carlos cruzou o curto espaço que nos separava antes que eu piscasse envolvendo meu corpo contra o dele frio e aquilo me causou um arrepio. Chegava a ser desconfortável de tão frio ainda mais estando dentro d'água.

- Eu disse que queria você, seu corpo, seu sangue... – ele passava o nariz gelado no meu pescoço e eu tive vontade de me afastar, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi derreter nos braços dele.

- Não.. – tentei me soltar dele – Você disse que não sabia...

- Você é tão frágil... - ele alisava meu rosto com sua mão fria e seus olhos estavam dentro dos meus. Exatamente como há tanto tempo atrás.

- Você disse que não me machucaria. – continuei tentando me soltar.

- Eu não queria machucar você. – ele respondeu me deixando sair do seu abraço.

- E porque agora diz isso? – olhei para ele sentindo uma pontada de desespero.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer com você – Carlos acariciava meu rosto – Nunca soube e continuo não sabendo.

Balancei a cabeça sem saber o que falar.

- Nós não sentimos esse desejo como vocês. – ele parecia querer explicar – Essa vontade física não faz parte do nosso ser.

- Não sente vontade? – aquilo me deixou magoada, será que ele não sentia realmente desejo por mim?

- Não dessa maneira. – Carlos me puxou novamente para os braços dele me levando para a areia agora – Eu quero você Isabella!

- Dá pra decidir? – perguntei confusa.

- Eu quero, mas não quero arriscar as consequências. – ele me deitou na areia ficando ao meu lado.

- Você mentiu. – encarei os olhos dele – O tempo todo em que falava que não me machucaria.

Carlos olhou o horizonte antes de voltar a me olhar nos olhos.

- De certa maneira sim...

- E Bianca e Nicolas? – me sentei encarando-o aquilo parecia absurdo.

- Eu diria que Bianca deu sorte em muitos sentidos – Carlos também se sentou – Vocês não deveriam ter saído daquela casa.

- Como? – senti minha voz falhar.

Carlos bufou se levantando.

- Não gostamos de deixar rastros para os caçadores e humanos que sabem nosso segredo não é considerado bom. – ele dizia tudo de maneira monótona olhando para o céu.

- Você não pode estar falando sério? – senti as lágrimas escorrendo – Você? Você? Eu me lembro do hospital! – me levantei também – Você se desculpou por machucar Bianca! Você disse que não se alimentavam mais de...

Carlos me calou com um beijo, um simples toque de lábios.

- Você me deixa confuso!

- Eu te deixo confuso? – olhei perplexa para ele – E como você acha que eu estou? Você está tentando me dizer que tudo o que eu vive nós últimos meses não era real.

- É claro que é real! – Carlos rosnou estreitando os olhos negros.

- Mas você pensou em me matar apesar de ter prometido não fazer! – rosnei de volta com minha melhor expressão de revolta.

- Apenas um efeito colateral! – rebateu ele dando os ombros.

Pisquei perplexa.

- Minha morte era um efeito colateral?

Carlos suspirou.

- Quando eu voltei...

Então uma luz se fez na minha mente. Isso explicava o porquê dele parecer tão mais conservador quando voltou, ele tinha decidido que não queria mais correr o risco de me matar de qualquer maneira que fosse e antes era apenas uma consequência que iria acontecer.

- Quando você voltou você estava bem mais conservador. – concordei olhando para o chão.

Carlos riu.

- Desculpa Isabella!

- Eu...

Carlos olhou ao longe e rosnou.

- Eu tenho que partir!

- Como? – olhei para os lados tentando entender.

- Eu tenho que me livrar dos caçadores, esse país agora é perigoso. – Carlos pegou minha mão entrelaçando-a com a dele.

- Você vai partir outra vez? – pensei no motivo do porque nada ser simples na minha vida?

- Eu não posso mais ficar...

- Carlos! – estrangulei um grito grudando meus lábio nos dele.

- Adeus Isabella!

E ele sumiu e eu tive absoluta certeza que alguém em algum lugar deveria ter um ódio tremendo de mim, pois tudo parecia certo, errado, confuso, resolvido e eu nem sabia mais o que pensar. Acordei nos braços de Rodrigo, descobri que ele estava envolvido com caçadores de vampiros, que Carlos tinha pensado em me matar no início e agora ele estava indo embora por causa dos malditos caçadores.

Quem eram aqueles idiotas que estavam perseguindo o meu vampiro? Eu sabia muito bem quem iria responder aquela pergunta. Rodrigo ia ter muito o que se explicar nessa história e já que tudo estava tão confuso eu não estava mais me importando com as consequências de nada e com os sentimentos de ninguém. Eu teria uma conversa muito séria com ele, mas antes eu precisava tirar todo aquele sal e areia do corpo e principalmente descansar para conseguir refletir melhor sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido.

E de preferência acordar e descobrir que toda essa confusão era apenas um grande pesadelo.

_**N/A: Milagres acontecem... Um novo capítulo... Eu não tinha imaginado nada disso... Só os caçadores, mas o restante da conversa deles surgiu automaticamente... Não me matem... Pelo menos ele explicou porque voltou conservador... Lembrem que Nicolas também voltou bem conservador e Tiago nem tentou nada... E não teve nenhuma briga ou simples desentendimento em relação ao Rodrigo... Acho que Carlos estava muito preocupado com a idéia que teria que partir para pensar também nisso ou até ficasse aliviado por ela ter outra pessoa mesmo ele partindo... Não sei também, então não me perguntem... Carlos é confuso até para mim... Acho que tem algo haver com a eternidade...**_

_**E um muito obrigado especial a todas as minhas leitoras que deixam o seu recado e me ajudam a continuar em frente nessa fic... Obrigada **__**.Dakotta.**__**, **__**Oráculo**__** (esse capítulo incrivelmente foi maior que o normal aqui), **__**Nanda Souza Cullen**__** ( as resposta de como ele realmente sabe no próximo capítulo), **__**Raffinhaa**__** (realmente Rodrigo é mais intenso e agora o Carlos foi embora mais uma vez), **__**MissTerie**__** (sorte ou azar? Algumas coisas são complexas), **__**Aleksia Kyle**__** (o que o Rodrigo é? Sabe que é uma pergunta interessante), **__**madahh**__**, **__**juu Herrera**__** (Rodrigo não é um lobisomem, isso eu garanto, clichê demais), **__**Bibi Swan**__** (e não é que o Carlos foi embora? E realmente ela não se sente muito culpada e confesso que também não sou fã dessa parada do Edward falar pro Jacob fazer filhote na Bella, mas aqui a minha Bella ainda não decidiu quem quer realmente)**_

_**Beijinhos a todas...**_


	19. Caçadores

19 – CAÇADORES

A noite não me trouxe bons sonhos. Rolei na cama diversas vezes e imagens de Carlos e Rodrigo se embaralhavam com gritos e perseguições. Acordei diversas vezes sem conseguir abrir os olhos me sentindo sufocada sem nenhuma reação. Uma vontade desesperada de respirar sem conseguir.

Acordei num pulo da cama suada e com o coração acelerado.

Aquilo tudo estava muito errado.

Meu corpo tremia e eu sabia que ainda era um reflexo da noite mal dormida. A realidade parecia insana demais para minha mente. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo. Precisava confrontar Rodrigo e descobrir a verdade.

Bati na porta com a palma da mão não me importando com a pequena ardência que esse gesto brusco causou. Eu estava irritada e muito nervosa. Mal tinha noção de como havia chego a casa dele, mas tinha vontade de socá-lo.

- Bella?

Rodrigo abriu a porta confuso e eu me dei conta que ainda era muito cedo. Maldita noite mal dormida que me tirou da cama de madrugada. Agora não tinha mais volta. Estava ali diante dos olhos verdes ainda sonolentos entrando sem qualquer cerimônia no apartamento.

- Precisamos conversar Rodrigo.

Sentenciei me sentando no sofá e fazendo um movimento para que ele também se sentasse. Rodrigo balançou a cabeça ainda mais confuso, mas esboçou um sorriso e sentou na minha frente. Eu tinha certeza que ele não fazia idéia do motivo deu estar ali. Ele realmente não tinha como ter idéia. Eu esperava que ele não tivesse idéia.

- O que quer Bella? – o tom magoado me lembrou da maneira como sai daquele apartamento algumas horas atrás.

- O que você sabe sobre Carlos? – fui direta. Precisava de respostas claras.

- O que? – havia choque e descrença nos olhos verdes – Você veio até aqui para perguntar sobre o seu namoradinho?

- O que você quis dizer quando eu sai daqui?

Rodrigo me olhou com uma expressão realmente confusa.

Será que ele não lembrava?

- Você chamou ele de vampiro sugador de sangue. – disse séria cruzando os braços.

Rodrigo me encarou e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios vermelhos e perfeitos, o sorriso virou uma risada e a risada uma gargalhada e ele quase caiu no chão curvado de tanto rir na minha frente.

Talvez ele não soubesse de nada mesmo.

- Você não me respondeu Rodrigo. – mantive meu semblante sério e ele tentou se recompor.

- Um idiota veio perguntar sobre o seu namoradinho falando um bando de besteira.

Rodrigo disse ainda rindo e se dirigindo para a cozinha. Levantei seguindo-o preocupada, então Carlos estava certo. Alguém havia perguntado a Rodrigo sobre ele e pior essa pessoa então sabia sobre mim.

Será que estava em perigo?

- O que ele perguntou? – tentei aparentar indiferença sem muito sucesso. Estava nervosa.

- Bella! – Rodrigo riu da minha apreensão – Era só um doido, falando coisas imaginárias como ele ser um vampiro assassino.

Rodrigo riu ainda mais balançando a cabeça.

- Então porque me disse aquilo?

Ele deu os ombros.

- Estava nervoso.

Suspirou.

- Ainda estou nervoso.

- Desculpe! – murmurei sem graça.

- Não é sua culpa. – Rodrigo sorriu, um sorriso lindo como sempre, mas um sorriso triste – Eu fui atrás de você não é.

- Mas eu me deixei... – não soube como completar.

- Seduzir? – ele me olhou irônico.

Céus! Porque aquele homem também tinha que ser tão lindo e perfeito?

- Esse louco que perguntou sobre o Carlos deixou nome? – achei melhor voltar para o assunto principal antes que eu cometesse outra loucura.

Uma deliciosa loucura, mas esse não era o momento.

Certo. Carlos foi embora. Ainda estou pensando na noite com Rodrigo.

Isabella se soque.

Mordi o lábio inferior apreensiva com meus próprios pensamentos.

- Esse foi um fato interessante, ele não sabia o nome do cara, mas descreveu fisicamente. – Rodrigo preparava uma vitamina e parecia descontraído – Era um cara estranho tinha uma voz rouca parecendo um rosnado de cachorro.

Rodrigo riu como se lembrasse de uma piada.

Ergui uma sobrancelha confusa.

- O que foi?

Ele me encarou segurando o riso.

- É que se eu fosse acreditar nas porcarias que ele me falou eu diria que o cara parecia um lobisomem.

Uma nova gargalhada enchia o ambiente da cozinha enquanto toda a cor do meu rosto sumia, tive sorte de estar perto da cadeira, pois meu corpo não agüentou meu peso com as palavras dele. Podia parecer piada, mas até que fazia sentido vampiros serem caçados por lobisomens.

Tão insano quanto vampiros existirem era uma teoria dessas.

Se a primeira era verdade, então...

- Acreditando em vampiros?

Rodrigo segurou meu rosto com um semblante preocupado e eu tentei imaginar como estaria o meu depois daquela pequena informação.

- Não... – minha voz saiu rouca e um pouco falhada.

- Bella, acho que você deve estar lendo fantasia demais. – ele acariciou meu cabelo me abraçando – Vampiros não existem e nem lobisomens.

- Eu sei... – escondi meu rosto no peito dele e me arrependi.

O cheiro dele era inebriante para os meus sentidos.

Certo Bella, controle seus hormônios. Você não é mais uma adolescente para ficar assim. Ok. Isso não tem nada haver com ser adolescente ou não.

Me afastei rápido do Rodrigo tentando sorrir.

- Como era essa pessoa? – perguntei tentando parecer calma indo me servir da vitamina que ele tinha preparado – Que perguntou por Carlos.

Rodrigo deu um soco na parede me assustando.

- Quer uma descrição completa? – ele parecia sarcástico e magoado – Forte, alto, cabelos negros compridos, barba por fazer, cara de louco, mais alguma coisa?

Olhei atônica para ele.

- Não precisava falar assim.

- Droga Bella! – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo nervoso – Você passa a noite comigo, acorda mais arrependida do que qualquer coisa, sai correndo, me acorda de madrugada e começa a falar sobre o seu namoradinho? O que você quer de mim!

- Eu não me arrependi. – a minha voz saiu tão suave que parecia estranha.

Rodrigo me lançou um olhar descrente.

- Ele foi embora. – me sentei no banco alto tomando um gole da vitamina – Disse que estavam procurando por ele.

Ele me lançou um olhar furioso, mas se sentou na minha frente também tomando a vitamina.

- Então você acha que o cara que me perguntou sobre o seu namoradinho está perseguindo ele?

- Carlos não é meu namoradinho. – encarei os olhos verdes dele desolada.

Ouvir ele falar daquele jeito me deixava desconfortável.

- Certo... – ele resmungou.

- E sim, eu acho que esse cara deve ter alguma coisa haver com o que Carlos me disse.

Eu passei a evitar ao máximo olhar naqueles olhos verdes tão penetrantes.

Mas Rodrigo era tão intenso que o simples fato de estar no mesmo ambiente que ele já me deixava quente. Eu podia sentir cada fibra do meu corpo se agitando. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Péssima idéia. O cheiro inebriante dele invadiu minha mente e fiquei tonta.

- O que você quer de mim? – Rodrigo repetiu a pergunta segurando o meu queixo me fazendo encarar aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes.

Os olhos dele eram tão vivos, tão intensos, tão brilhantes.

Isabella você está ficando louca?

- Eu não sei... – minha voz mal saiu dos meus lábios.

Meu rosto fui puxado com violência sem que me desse tempo de qualquer reação senti os lábios quentes sobre os meus, a língua pedindo passagem, meu corpo inteiro foi tomado pelos braços fortes e quentes dele, coração disparo, o meu, o dele, o gosto da vitamina misturado ao nosso, minhas mão entre os fios de cabelo dele, as mãos dele na minha pele.

Rodrigo conseguia me fazer desligar tudo.

Tão rápido como começou ele terminou.

- Não... – ele disse sem fôlego ofegante.

- Não o que? – eu também sentia meu ar faltar.

Rodrigo era intenso demais.

- Eu não quero assim.

Os olhos verdes estavam tão magoados que pareciam me quebrar ao meio.

- Eu não quero ser apenas um substituto – Rodrigo passou a mão pelo cabelo olhando para o teto, parecia derrotado – Eu não quero você pela metade Bella.

- Rodrigo...

Eu tentei, mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

- Você não sabe o que quer Bella.

Os olhos verdes me acusavam de forma tão violenta que a sensação era de levar um tapa no rosto.

- Eu...

- Você não sabe... – ele balançou a cabeça desolado – Mas eu sei o que eu quero.

Abaixei meus olhos quebrada.

Eu realmente não sabia o que eu queria.

Meu rosto foi agarrado novamente, meus olhos dentro do verde penetrante, meu lábio inferior foi mordido de uma forma tão provocante que fez meu corpo inteiro estremecer.

- Eu quero você, Bella. – um calafrio percorreu minha espinha – Mas não metade, eu quero você inteira.

Ele falava próximo ao meu ouvido, a voz sedutora sussurrada.

- Eu quero seu corpo, sua alma, seus pensamentos, seu coração.

Rodrigo pousou a mão quente e firme no meu coração que estava disparado.

Fechei meus olhos.

Ele me tinha inteira.

- Eu não quero só seu corpo Bella.

Sua mão percorreu meus lábios entre abertos suavemente.

- Eu quero muito mais que isso.

Sua testa encostou na minha e ele me abraçou.

Um abraço forte, carinhoso, desesperado, mas firme e tranqüilo.

- Eu vou fazer de tudo para te ter.

- Você me tem.

Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Ele me tinha realmente, eu estava entregue aos braços dele.

E eu queria.

Eu queria muito ele.

Cada toque, cada beijo, cada contato.

Era quase uma necessidade física.

Ele riu.

- Eu quero seu coração Bella. – a voz dele era tão doce, tão suave.

Ele tocou novamente no meu coração.

- E eu sei que ele tem dono.

O tom se tornou amargo, um lamento triste.

- Mas eu vou lutar por ele.

- Rodrigo...

- Shhhh... – ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios. – Não fala nada.

Encarei o verde me derretendo inteira.

Ele estava certo.

Eu amava Carlos, de uma maneira estranha eu amava. O simples fato deu estar ali era por amar Carlos, de alguma maneira eu queria tentar encontrar uma resposta para a partida de Carlos, Rodrigo era pele, era toque, era tudo aquilo que Carlos não podia me dar no momento.

Suspirei dando dois passos para trás saindo do abraço.

Rodrigo estava certo, eu estava apenas usando-o para ter algo que eu não podia ter de Carlos.

Aquilo era tão errado.

Balancei a cabeça encarando o chão, sentindo lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos.

Eu estava tão perdida.

- Bella...

- Você está certo... – minha voz saiu embargada pelas lágrimas – Eu estou usando você apenas...

Eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele, mas o senti recuar até se encostar na parede.

- Bella...

- Não, não... Você está certo... – continuei olhando para o chão a minha frente – Eu estou apenas descontando em você aquilo que não tenho com Carlos... Me desculpe...

- Bella... – Rodrigo se aproximou tocando levemente minha mão, mas recuei.

- Bella, eu te amo... – foi um sussurro fraco, mas ele parecia gritar na minha mente.

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto e sai desesperada pela porta. Eu não podia ficar ali, eu não podia enfrentar aqueles sentimentos, eu não queria enfrentar, eu não tinha pensado em nada disso, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Sentia meu coração disparado.

Minha boca seca.

Meu rosto inchado pelas lágrimas.

Me joguei contra meu carro me abraçando, sentindo muito frio, uma dor no meu peito.

Eu soluçava desesperada por ter uma inspiração naquela bagunça que se encontrava minha vida.

Queria entender meus sentimentos, queria voltar atrás e beijar Rodrigo e dizer que o amava também e queria sentir Carlos e queria saber aonde ele estava e queria Carlos e também queria Rodrigo e eu na verdade não sabia o que eu queria, porque eu não poderia querer os dois, mas eu não sabia quem eu queria realmente.

- Isabella Swan?

Uma voz rouca parecendo um rosnado disse atrás de mim, me fazendo virar rápido, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa minha boca foi tampada por um pano umedecido e me senti mole.

Tudo o que eu consegui ver era um homem forte me segurando, cabelos negros compridos, barba por fazer e um rosnado que lembrava muito um cachorro.

Depois tudo ficou escuro.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**Estou atrasada! Eu juro que tentei fazer o capitulo até domingo, mas não saiu. Eu odeio essa fic as vezes por isso. Eu não tenho controle sobre ela. Ela faz o que bem entende, mas eu já tenho o esboço sobre o próximo capitulo. E isso é muito bom, talvez seja mais rápido.**_

_**Vcs perceberam que os capítulos estão ficando maiores? Eu fiquei tão feliz ao perceber isso...**_

_**E eu não estou entendendo a Bella, acho que nunca vivi essa confusão de sentimentos dela (ok, eu tenho certeza que não vivi), mas eu tenho uma pequena dica para você: Nos próximos capítulos essa confusão vai piorar e muito... **_

_**E mais uma vez obrigada a todas que comentam e me dão forças para continuar essa insanidade...**_

_**MissTerie (bom... Rodrigo não está com os caçadores... E eu até gosto de Lua Nova, mas não consegui concluir Eclipse... E bem, se prepare porque até Carlos voltar ainda vamos ter outros contratempos), Nanda Souza Cullen (sabe que eu adoro seu incentivo... rsrsrs... Pode gritar sempre que eu atrasar... eu fico feliz com isso...), Lis swan (ela não matou o Rodrigo... e eu também não entendo o Carlos e nem a Bella... e olha que eu sou a autora...), Bia Fiami Soares (eu não sei com quem a Bella vai terminar, eu juro... Essa fic tem vontade própria... E infelizmente a vida não é tão simples assim... Acredito que vc ainda vai odiar a Bella com um pouco mais de intensidade... E quanto ela acabar sozinha, não é algo impossível, afinal isso seria bem comum se fosse verdade...), Nami Cullen (ele se foi... snif... e ainda vai demorar um pouco para voltar eu acho... ), Raffinhaa (eu acho... apenas acho, mas não tenho muita certeza que talvez os seus desejos se tornem realidade, porém não do jeito que vc imagina...), Isabela Mendes e Ruca (sabe, eu adoro receber reviews, então da próxima vez sejam caridosas) **_

_**Beijinhos...**_

_**Obs: Essa fic recebe por mês 215 acessos, então queridas pessoas leitoras eu gostaria que vocês deixassem a sua opinião... Eu ficaria MUITO feliz com isso... De verdade... Não doi, não machuca e nem precisa ser muito elaborado... Vamos fazer essa autora feliz e extremamente criativa... Mais beijinhos...**_


	20. Alcateia

20 – Alcatéia

Minha cabeça doia e eu me sentia um pouco zonza. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Virei meu corpo e senti algo macio, bem macio. Passei a mão e pude perceber que estava deitada numa cama. Voltei a tentar abrir os olhos que arderam levemente. Fiz uma tentativa vã de tentar me sentar, mas voltei a cair na cama. Minha cabeça girava ainda mais.

- Você não deveria tentar se levantar ainda.

Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz, não parecia ser a mesma que ouvi anteriormente, mas tinha o mesmo tom rouco que lembrava um cachorro. Minha vontade de abrir os olhos foi ainda maior.

- Aí... – ardia abrir os olhos.

- Você é teimosa menina.

Uma mão me empurrou de volta para a cama, uma mão quente, muito quente, chegou a queimar minha pele. Me retrai automaticamente.

- Desculpe...

Respirei e senti um aroma citrico misturado a suor invadir meu corpo. Era estranho.

Tentei novamente abrir os olhos bem lentamente e ouvi uma risada rouca como tosse de cachorro.

- Muito teimosa.

- Quem é você? – minha voz soou embaralhada, minha garganta estava seca.

- Quem sou eu não importa.

- Aonde estou? – a garganta arranhava muito.

- É, talvez isso importe para você, mas não posso responder.

- Grande ajuda.

Outra vez a risada de cachorro.

- Você é engraçada.

- Ótimo saber que virei uma palhaça. – voltei a me deitar massageando a tempora e tentando abrir os olhos lentamente.

Era horrível ficar as cegas. Meu senso de percepção era péssimo.

- Seu cheiro é bom também.

Senti a cama afundar e isso só podia significar que ele havia sentado nela. Levantei num pulo ignorando a dor que senti no corpo ao me sentar tão rápido e a ardência dos meus olhos ao abri-los de maneira tão brusca.

- Teimosa. – ele riu novamente.

Minha visão ainda estava um pouco fora de foco, mas eu podia vê-lo. Muito perto. Estava quente, muito quente. Eu estava transpirando pela proximidade dele. Pisquei algumas vezes tentando colocar a visão no lugar.

Na minha frente duas íris azul turquesa me analisavam calmamente. Ele não parecia forte e realmente não era o mesmo homem que tinha me apagado.

Loiro, olhos azuis, camiseta regata branca, mãos grandes, ele parecia desproporcional de alguma maneira, mas o conjunto era harmônico.

- Quanto tempo fiquei apagada? – será que pelo menos essa pergunta ele poderia responder?

- Dois dias. – ele sorriu.

Dois dias?

Dois longos dias?

Eu perdi a porcaria de dois dias da minha vida apagada não sei aonde?

Estava em choque. Tinha certeza que minha boca abria e fechava sem parar.

- Giovanni nunca foi bom nas dosagens dos remédios.

Um meio sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios.

- Então você pode falar o nome dos outros, mas não o seu?

Ele inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro lembrando muito um cachorrinho confuso que não entendia o que o dono queria dizer até que balançou a cabeça bufando e me fazendo rir.

Certo. Essa não era a melhor situação para rir, mas o rapaz lembrava muito um filhote de cachorro. Impossível me manter séria.

- Pierre. – ele resmungou cruzando os braços.

Pierre. Bonito nome. Combinava com os olhos azuis dele. Mordi meu lábio com esse tipo de pensamento. Ok Isabella. Hospício agora.

- Aonde eu estou Pierre? – perguntei novamente com minha voz falhando, talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco vermelha também.

- No interior. – ele desviou o olhar para a porta do quarto.

Isso era um pouco vago, ou não? Interior de onde? Do Rio? Do Brasil? Da Europa? De onde?

Não tive muito tempo para pensar, pois a porta do quarto se abriu de maneira brusca.

- Veja que finalmente acordou minha cara.

Não era o mesmo homem de antes, na verdade ele lembrava muito o garoto loiro ainda sentado na mesma cama que eu estava. Era loiro, mas os cabelos eram compridos presos num rabo de cavalo, tinha os olhos azuis esverdeado, era alto e grande, ombros largos e devia ter uns quarenta e poucos anos.

- Onde estou? – voltei a perguntar me encolhendo na cama.

Pierre bufou contrariado ao meu lado.

O homem a minha frente sorriu e passou a mão carinhosamente na cabeça dele.

- Na minha casa e ainda no seu país.

A voz dele tinha o mesmo tom rouco dos outros.

Eu senti um misto de alivio e apreensão. Pelo menos estava ainda no Brasil, mas isso não significava muita coisa levando em conta o tamanho do lugar.

- Porque estou aqui?

Abracei minhas pernas, aquele homem me deixava desconfortável e a presença dele me fazia sentir ainda mais calor. O quarto estava extremamente abafado.

Ele pareceu perceber meu desconforto.

- Abra a janela filhote.

Pierre se levantou sem dizer nada indo abrir a janela. Uma brisa gelada da madrugada entrou no lugar deixando o ambiente muito mais agradável.

Ele se virou novamente para mim.

- Porque eu sei que o seu amiguinho vai vir aqui buscá-la.

Meu coração parou no peito. Uma armadilha? Para Carlos? Isso era tão obvio, mas e se ele não aparecesse?

- E se ele não vier?

Os dois riram. Uma risada que me fez arrepiar inteira.

O outro homem simplesmente saiu me deixando novamente sozinha com o garoto.

- E se ele não vier Pierre? – repeti a pergunta não conseguindo segurar o desespero que sentia.

Ele ainda estava encostado na janela aberta de braços cruzados e um sorriso estranho passou por seu rosto.

- Em três dias é lua cheia.

Três dias?

Lua cheia?

Então...

Então eles realmente eram lobisomens? Mas...

Porcaria de livros que diziam que eles estavam extintos.

- Vocês... – minha voz falhou.

- Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso Isabella.

Me encolhi ainda mais na cama vendo-o se dirigir a porta.

- Bem vindo a alcatéia do sul! – ele disse num sussurro antes de fechar a porta.

Estremeci. Que porcaria de realidade era aquela? Vampiros, lobisomens... O que mais eu iria encontrar? Fadas e duendes?

Ri nervosa e senti frio.

O quarto ficou rapidamente gelado sem a presença dos dois.

Eles eram como lareiras humanas.

Fui até a janela e a fechei observando que estava no terceiro andar de uma grande casa.

Era impossível tentar pular dali e eu duvidava que conseguisse correr mais que eles.

Pelo menos eu sabia aonde estava.

No sul. Alcatéia do sul.

E eu tinha apenas três dias.

Eu realmente não queria estar ali na lua cheia.

Não queria mesmo.

_**Nota da autora:**_

_**Esse capítulo veio rápido... Acho que eu gosto mais de ação... Esse lance de caçadores e lobisomens não estava previsto quando criei a fic, mas a idéia surgiu enquanto eu escrevia e eu não tenho certeza aonde isso vai parar, mas com certeza é bem mais interessante que a idéia original que por sinal eu não faço sei se irá aparecer aqui ou não, mas como eu disse: essa fic se cria sozinha. Eu não controlo os personagens. E eu acho que a alcatéia apareceu do desejo de vocês do Rodrigo ser um lobo. Pronto. Apareceram vários lobos na história.**_

_**E não... Eu não vou colocar fadas e duendes na história. Podem ficar tranqüilas... Acho que já existem seres fantásticos demais... Até porque estamos lidando com o universo da tia Steph, mas deu para perceber que nem tudo é igual... Acho que eu captei um pouco da indignação dos amantes de vampiros e lobisomens nessa fic também...**_

_**A idéia da Alcatéia veio do livro Lobo Alfa, mas quem conhece ou leu o livro vai perceber que foi apenas a idéia mesmo, pois não tem nada haver com a história do livro.**_

_**Bom é isso. Devo demorar um pouquinho para o próximo capitulo por causa de uns probleminhas familiares, mas nada que vocês já não estejam acostumados a me esperar.**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	21. Lua Cheia

21 – LUA CHEIA

Dois longos dias, ou melhor, mais dois longos dias se eu contar os dois primeiros em que eu fiquei apagada. E isso significa que já estou quatro longos dias desaparecida e que em apenas um dia será lua cheia.

Esses pensamentos me deixavam nervosa.

Não que eu tivesse motivo. Afinal eu apenas estava numa casa lotada de lobisomens. As vésperas da lua cheia que por sinal mais parecia um relógio sinistro a noite. Nada preocupante realmente, e pelo pouco que pode perceber na movimentação dentro e fora da casa deveriam ter uns trinta deles naquela alcatéia como tinham falado, mas nenhum deles veio me visitar.

Nem mesmo o loiro mais velho ou o cara que me raptou.

Só o Pierre parecia ir se entocar no quarto. E isso era estranho e bom, pois fazia frio naquele lugar e ele aquecia o quarto de uma maneira agradável. Foi estranho perceber a rotina daquele lugar. Tinha que admitir eles pareciam organizados. E cada um parecia ter uma tarefa.

A de Pierre deveria ser me cuidar.

Muitas vezes ele apareceu no quarto machucado e se deitou num canto afastado.

Não sabia como reagir e apenas observei maravilhada suas pequenas feridas serem cicatrizadas. Era fantástica a maneira como a pele se fechava bem diante os meus olhos, mas os olhos dele azul turquesa não pareciam tão felizes.

Eu não tinha nenhum motivo para estar feliz. Exatamente por isso não ia me importar com um lobisomem infeliz. Mas ele parecia tão carente como se fosse realmente um filhotinho abandonado.

Isabella, você está sentindo pena de um ser que quer te devorar?

Suspirei olhando a lua que na próxima noite estaria completamente cheia se afastar lentamente deixando os fracos raios de sol aparecerem. Eu perdia muito o sono ali, sem ter muitas respostas ou qualquer esperança.

A única esperança era Carlos vir me buscar, mas isso também significava que ele cairia numa armadilha e que teria que enfrentar todos esses lobisomens e eu sinceramente não gostaria de ser responsável pela morte dele.

Morte?

Vampiros já não estavam mortos? Isso era muito confuso na minha mente.

Voltei a suspirar vendo a porta do quarto se abrir. Pierre entrou se agachando no chão e aquilo me assustou. Ele estava sangrando e não eram aqueles poucos cortes de antes, mas havia muito sangue dessa vez. Com certeza aquele machucado era bem mais profundo que os outros.

Mordi o lábio incerta do que fazer.

Respirei fundo sentindo aquele aroma cítrico dele misturado ao cheiro de sangue fresco. Caminhei lentamente em direção dele me ajoelhando a sua frente. Ele me encarou com aquelas íris encantadoras emanando um pouco de medo e receio. Pierre estava assustado e aquilo não parecia bom.

- Quem fez isso?

Como eu consegui manter um tom de voz baixo foi um mistério.

- Sai daqui.

A voz rouca veio num gemido.

Ele pareia tanto um filhotinho acuado.

- Deixa eu ver?

- Sai...

Ele empurrou minha mão e eu estranhei. Não estava mais tão quente.

- Você não está quente.

Disse alarmada obrigando-o a me deixar ver o machucado.

Um gemido abafado e ele encostou a cabeça na parede. Tinha muito sangue ali. Pierre estava todo vermelho e eu estava ficando totalmente suja apenas de tentar ver o ferimento.

Era grave.

- Vai sarar...

A voz saiu num fiapo.

- Vamos limpar isso.

Disse ajudando-o a se levantar. Ele era alto. Mais alto que eu. E pesava. Muito. Quase cai no chão ao perceber que ele não tinha forças.

Pierre riu da minha tentativa inútil.

- Não vejo nenhuma graça.

- Eu não vou morrer...

- Não estou preocupada com isso.

Funguei deixando-o no chão e me encaminhando para o banheiro a fim de pegar alguma coisa que ajudasse com o ferimento. Não havia nada de muito útil ali. Uma pia, uma banheira e mais nada. Nem sabonete ou pasta de dente ou curativos ou qualquer outra coisa. Nem ao menos uma toalha.

- Se não é isso você pode simplesmente me deixar aqui.

Ouvi o resmungo sem prestar muita atenção. Não havia nada naquele banheiro. Eu estava com a mesma roupa com que tinha ido desesperada a casa de Rodrigo. Nossa! Rodrigo! Parecia que tinha acontecido em outra vida e tinha se passado apenas quatro dias. Balancei a cabeça voltando a realidade ao ouvir um gemido reprimido de dor de Pierre no quarto. Por mais que ele se fizesse de forte eu sabia que aquele ferimento era muito profundo. Olhei para a roupa que estava no meu corpo a tanto tempo. Um vestido velho e liso. Não pensei duas vezes e cortei um pedaço da barra umedecendo na pia e voltando para o quarto. Eu precisava controlar aquele sangramento. Pierre estava ficando fraco com toda aquela falta de sangue.

Corri de volta ao quarto vendo-o ainda jogado no chão e sangue muito sangue por tudo onde ele tocava. Me ajoelhei rasgando a camisa ensangüentada dele a procura de espaço para limpar o ferimento. Parecia uma garra ou algo estranho. Estremeci só de imaginar o que poderia ter feito aquilo nele.

Os olhos azuis me encararam e ele sorriu fraco voltando a fechá-los logo em seguida. O corpo dele ficava a cada instante mais frio e aquilo me assustava. Ele sempre foi tão quente. Uma lareira humana e parecia fora do lugar não sentir o desconforto do calor. Me senti um pouco idiota mais acabei abraçando ele a fim de passar um pouco do meu fraco calor a ele.

Pierre abriu os olhos interrogativo e apenas sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Você está ficando gelado.

Ele não contrariou nem fez movimento algum. Pareceu se acomodar melhor no meu abraço como uma criança pequena em busca de algum conforto. Sentir a pulsação mesmo que fraca dele contra o meu peito parecia me relaxar um pouco. Perdi a noção do tempo acariciando os fios loiros. Não havia mais o que fazer.

Eu não podia ter certeza, mas meu cérebro me dizia que eu deveria estar sonhando. Estava escuro. Muito escuro. E eu corria. Não sabia muito bem do que estava correndo, mas olhei para o alto e uma enorme lua cheia preenchia o céu. Só podia ser um sonho, pois uma lua linda daquelas iluminaria o meu caminho, mas tudo era tão escuro. Ouvi uivos ao longe e isso me fez correr ainda mais rápido.

De repente flashes apareceram na minha frente.

Quando conheci Carlos.

A primeira vez que beijei Rodrigo.

Carlos se despedindo.

Rodrigo dizendo que me amava.

Aquelas imagens corridas me deixavam ainda mais confusa e começava a ficar quente.

Muito quente.

Abri os olhos tremula sentindo meu corpo ensopada de suor e a primeira coisa que vi foram os olhos azuis brilhantes de Pierre em mim.

- Obrigada.

Ele estava a centímetros de mim apoiado pelo cotovelo no chão. Eu tinha certeza que os ferimentos estavam curados ou ele não estaria daquele jeito. Tive certeza também que ainda estávamos cheios de sangue.

- Por quê?

Consegui perguntar com a voz rouca pelo sono mergulhada na minha imagem refletida nas retinas dele.

- Por ter me ajudado.

Pisquei sentindo meu corpo arder pelo calor concentrado que emanava do dele.

- Eu não fiz nada.

Pierre riu. Aquele riso rouco de cachorro. Seus olhos também sorriam enquanto o cabelo fino caia nos olhos de maneira angelical.

- Obrigada mesmo assim.

Levantei cambaleando e ele ajudou a me sustentar. Minhas pernas pareciam um pouco fracas. As mãos dele na minha cintura queimavam como ferro quente e aquilo incomodava.

Doía ser tocada por Pierre.

Me joguei no chuveiro com a mesma roupa para tirar o suor, sangue e o calor do meu corpo. Tive a nítida impressão de a água evaporar em contato com a minha pele.

- Hoje é lua cheia.

O tom parecia indiferente, mas ele estava parado no batente da porta me olhando fixamente. Tive a tardia lembrança do vestido grudado no corpo revelando muito mais do que eu gostaria, mas naquele momento nem tinha muita importância.

Era lua cheia.

Era o fim.

- Ele está vindo.

Pierre tinha a voz controlada e parecia me devorar com os olhos. Eu tentava a todo custo não olhar para ele e nem dizer nada. Não havia nada para dizer. Meu coração parecia incerto entre ter esperança ou medo pelo que poderia acontecer a Carlos. Ele parecia ter ouvido minha angustia muda, pois continuou.

- Não está sozinho.

Tive a certeza que Pierre se aproximava lentamente do chuveiro.

- Talvez mais alguns e se eu não estou enganado um humano.

Minha mente girou. Alguns? Não apenas mais dois. Carlos teria contactado mais amigos vampiros. Estariam todos vindo para a armadilha e seria tudo culpa minha.

Um humano?

Meu joelho fraquejou e senti as mãos quentes dele novamente na sua cintura. Não podia ser verdade. Não podia ser Rodrigo. O que ele estaria fazendo junto com Carlos. O que poderia junta-los e como eles iriam se encontrar. Lembrei assustada que eu estava na casa de Rodrigo quando fui raptada, que tudo poderia fazer algum sentido, mas eu não queria perde-lo.

Eu não poderia perder os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou te ajudar.

A voz rouca no pé do ouvido me fez tomar ciência que meu corpo estava em brasa por estar grudada ao dele.

- O que?

Me virei ficando novamente a centímetros dele.

A mão deslizou pelas minhas costas marcando a fogo.

- Me espere.

Pierre beijou minha testa deixando o local rapidamente e eu continuei ali parada em baixo do chuveiro e continuava caindo tentando entender toda aquela loucura e ri. Ri de me curvar. Ele iria me ajudar. No fim havia uma esperança. Uma única esperança.

_**Nota da Autora: FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!!**_

_**# se esconde debaixo da mesa #**_

_**Eu sei que demorei horrores, mas a vida ficou muito complicada. Estou meio que acampada e trabalho também deu uma complicada. Eu sei o quanto vocês ficam tristes e também percebi que vcs não gostaram do Pierre, mas... Eu gosto do Pierre e gosto de deixar a vida da Isabella uma confusão... E não se preocupem logo tudo volta a realidade... rsrsrsrsrs... Sim... No próximo capitulo nosso vampiro preferido volta a história... Estamos perto do fim... Beijinhos... **_


	22. A fuga

22 – A FUGA

O sol ainda estava forte lá fora, mas isso não me deixava menos apreensiva. Cada segundo me deixava mais próxima de uma morte cruel e violenta. E eu realmente não estava a fim de descobrir se aqueles filmes extremamente sangrentos de lobisomens destroçando suas vitimas tinham algum fundo de verdade.

Realmente não queria mesmo saber.

Já fazia algumas horas que Pierre havia saído do quarto e não retornara. No inicio meu coração se encheu de uma felicidade estranha. Eu teria ajuda e estaria livre, mas logo o tempo foi passando e a angustia tomou conta.

Havia muitos lobisomens ali.

Como Pierre conseguiria passar por eles?

E porque Pierre vivia machucado?

Isabella, porque os machucados de Pierre importam para você?

Respirei fundo tentando acalmar meu coração que batia descontrolado pela adrenalina estranha que se espalhava pelo meu corpo apesar deu continuar parada olhando pela janela ampla do quarto.

O dia lá fora parecia normal.

Me virei rapidamente ao ouvir a porta se abrindo e meu coração foi a boca.

Não era Pierre.

Era o estranho loiro do dia em que acordei.

- Olá minha cara!

O loiro tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Não respondi nada, apenas continuei olhando para o homem parado no meio do quarto parecendo analisar o ambiente.

- Vejo que Pierre não lhe trouxe roupas, que mal educado.

Uma risada rouca de cachorro se fez ouvir da porta, mas não dava para ver quem estava rindo. A única certeza é que havia outros depois da porta.

- Vista!

Um vestido vermelho foi jogado em sua direção. Era curto e moldava os seios.

- Não.

Respondi firme empinando o nariz.

- Rapazes.

O loiro disse displicente enquanto três enormes brutamontes apareciam no quarto. Corri e agarrei o vestido.

- Eu visto.

O loiro sorriu de lado e com um gesto dispensou os brutamontes que saíram rosnando um pouco do quarto. Continuei olhando para o loiro com o vestido na mão e tive certeza que ele não iria sair dali. Caminhei calmamente para o banheiro e tranquei a porta.

Respirei fundo e coloquei o vestido. Se aquele não fosse um péssimo momento diria até que o vestido tinha ficado bem em mim.

Sai do banheiro sentido minhas mãos suando de apreensão pelo que estaria acontecendo. Não sabia por que tinha que colocar aquele vestido justo, mas até ficava agradecida por uma roupa limpa. Talvez a ultima que eu vestiria.

Péssimo pensamento Bella.

Voltei para o quarto e senti a mão quente do loiro tocando meu braço.

- Ficou bem em você.

Ouvi a voz rouca e continuei quieta. O que ele queria que eu respondesse? Não havia o que falar.

- Eu volto mais tarde.

E com isso a temperatura voltou ao normal no quarto e eu me vi mais uma vez sozinha naquele ambiente. Esperar me deixava angustiada. Voltei para a cama e me joguei sem ter nada melhor para fazer. Eu realmente odiava esperar.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até ouvir a porta se abrir mais uma vez, mas dessa vez os cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azuis tinham um dono conhecido: Pierre.

Levantei apressada e sem me dar conta dos meus atos corri até ele.

- Onde você estava?

Pierre riu apesar do seu semblante estar um pouco preocupado e eu me dei conta que me sentia melhor ouvindo aquela risada de cachorro rouco.

- Precisamos ir.

Segurou minha mão fazendo minha pele arder como encostar numa panela quente devido a pressão que ele fazia, mas não me importei, tudo o que eu queria era sair dali.

Eu precisava fugir.

Uma capa negra e longa foi jogada por cima de mim e me vi caminhando rapidamente por corredores. Os outros lobisomens não pareciam estar em nenhum lugar e estranhei esse fato. Pierre pareceu perceber minhas perguntas e comentou:

- Estão em reunião.

A voz dele não era mais de um pequeno sussurro e eu me mantive calada a fim de não levantar qualquer suspeita de que estava ali.

Pareceu fácil demais sair daquele lugar, mesmo que estivéssemos usando caminhos estranhos e complexos entre a vegetação que circulava a grande casa. A cada instante Pierre me fazia correr mais rápido e meu coração batia descompassado.

Éramos dois loucos correndo, mas não demorou muito até ouvirmos os sons característicos de uma perseguição.

Pierre me pegou pela cintura e me jogou nas costas correndo ainda mais rápido e eu me senti uma criança mal criada, mas não reclamaria. Nem da dor que era ter minha pele perto dele e nem da posição desconfortável.

Qualquer coisa era melhor que virar comida de lobisomem, eu tinha certeza.

Mas foi um choque bruto que me fez perder todo o ar dos meus pulmões quando meu corpo foi lançado longe e mãos geladas me seguraram no ar.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**Desculpem... Eu tento escrever, mas estou sufocada por novos projetos e participando de um fórum... Esse capítulo deveria ser maior, mas acho melhor posta-lo agora e matar um pouco a curiosidade de vcs... Beijinhos... E me desculpem mesmo... Eu sei como isso é chato...**_

_**Obs: será que mereço reviews???**_


	23. Finalmente Livre

23 – FINALMENTE LIVRE

_Mas foi um choque bruto que me fez perder todo o ar dos meus pulmões quando meu corpo foi lançado longe e mãos geladas me seguraram no ar._

O choque térmico fez meu corpo tremer e ouvi um forte rosnado as minhas costas. Me virei nos braços, de quem quer que seja que tenha me segurado no ar, a tempo de ver um enorme lobo transfigurado e cinzento com ameaçadores olhos azuis em brasa.

Esse lobo, que com certeza era Pierre, estava encurralado ente as árvores.

- NÃO!

Gritei tentando me soltar dos braços gelados que pareceram ceder e eu tive a estranha impressão que era por medo de me machucar. Afinal aqueles braços só podiam pertencer a um vampiro.

E foram justamente os olhos dourados de Carlos que encontrei quando parei entre o lobo acuado e o grupo de vampiros. Deviam ter uns seis ou sete ali, mas não me liguei muito naquelas pelas pálidas, rostos com uma beleza indescritível e brilhantes olhos dourados.

- O que está fazendo Isabella?

O tom de Carlos indicava raiva e descrença, mas eu não podia deixá-los retalhar aquela criatura que, afinal de contas, havia salvado minha vida.

- Ele me ajudou!

Reclamei empinando o nariz sem me mover sentindo o calor vindo do lobo as minhas costas e o frio que emanava dos vampiros a minha frente, era realmente estranho.

Ambos os lados rosnaram não gostando da minha presença.

- Tire a humana dali! – uma vampira loira e com perigosos olhos dourados, que escureciam levemente, rosnou em direção a Carlos.

- Isabella sai já daí!

- Não, ele me ajudou!

Bati o pé no chão, feito criança pequena, e me sentindo estúpida pela situação. Eles poderiam me tirar dali num piscar de olhos.

- Ele é um lobisomem criança! – um outro vampiro loiro e de expressão confusa tentava me entender.

- Mas ele me tirou daquela casa.

Senti meus músculos tencionarem e meus olhos marejarem.

Eu odiava estar sobre pressão e naquele momento eu realmente estava.

Os uivos próximos tiraram a atenção do todos de mim para a floresta as nossas costas.

- Vamos embora logo! – um vampiro estranhamente familiar disse numa voz aveludada – O cachorro vai atrasá-los.

Um rosnado foi ouvido e Pierre pareceu não gostar de ser chamado de cachorro.

Carlos pareceu concordar, mas eu não entendi muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas estava nos braços gelados dele segurando o ar para não morrer sufocada na corrida desesperada dos vampiros.

O som de uma grande luta de cachorros chegou baixa aos meus ouvidos estremeci ao imaginar Pierre sendo retalhado pelos outros lobisomens. Aquele era um triste fim para o loiro que tanto havia me ajudado. Inconscientemente me acomodei melhor no colo de Carlos sentindo o aroma agradável que vinha da pele dele me preenchendo.

O familiar vampiro de cabelos cor de bronze emparelhou com Carlos na corrida e sorriu para mim.

- É uma briga pelo posto de Alfa. – eu o olhei confusa, mas não tinha como perguntar nada – Enquanto o líder estiver lutando pelo posto temos tempo de sair daqui.

- Uma boa briga não seria ruim. – uma risada estrondosa veio de um vampiro extremante musculoso me fazendo arrepiar inteira de medo.

Carlos sorriu me segurando mais forte.

- Está tudo bem Isabella! – e eu me agarrei mais nele – Está tudo bem.

Não sei quanto tempo eles correram, pois eu acabei dormindo no colo de Carlos. Tudo parecia tão irreal, às vezes, tinha a sensação que iria acordar e descobrir que ainda estava no vôo junto com as minhas amigas antes dessa loucura toda acontecer.

Acordei num susto sentindo algo macio e pulei ao perceber que estava realmente numa poltrona reclinável de um avião.

- Está tudo bem Bella!

Quase quebrei meu pescoço pela rapidez em que me virei para a pessoa que falava com uma voz calma ao meu lado, apenas para me deparar com os olhos verdes vivos, que pareciam brilhar como a íris de um gato de felicidade na poltrona ao lado.

- Pensei que nunca mais te veria.

Rodrigo sorriu. Um sorriso amplo e brilhante que me aquecia por dentro e também me deixava confusa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sussurrei e me levantei um pouco na poltrona procurando pelos outros vampiros que deveriam estar naquele vôo.

O moreno suspirou pesadamente parecendo levemente irritado e conformado, como se não quisesse, mas já previsse a minha reação.

- Eles não estão aqui.

- Como assim? – olhei assustada para ele – Como você os conheceu?

- Bom... – Rodrigo inspirou profundamente e fixou o olhar num ponto qualquer na janela atrás de mim – Quando você desapareceu na porta da minha casa eu tive que procurar e não demorou muito para aquele seu namoradinho ciumento vir até mim também.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele me lançou um olhar magoado e voltou a se sentar reto na cadeira.

- Eu estava preocupado e agora estou te levando de volta para casa.

Revirei meus olhos mordendo o lábio inferior diante uma resposta tão sem explicação nenhuma. Eu lembrava nitidamente que havia escapado da casa nos braços de Pierre e...

- O que houve com Pierre?

Perguntei assustada me lembrando do que poderia ter acontecido ao filhote.

- Quem? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso – Esse é o nome do lobo que eles falaram?

Concordei com a cabeça sentindo uma vontade esmagadora de sacudir Rodrigo para que ele me desse respostas mais rápidas e conclusiva.

- Ninguém sabe.

Ele sacudiu os ombros desinteressado e eu me afundei na poltrona perdendo o foco, de uma maneira muito estranha eu me sentia responsável pelo trágico destino que deveria ter recaído ao filhote de lobo que havia se mostrado tão atencioso comigo.

Suspirei desanimada.

- Onde está Carlos?

Perguntei sentindo meu coração se afundar em dor. Porque ele não estava ali comigo? Porque não tinha esperado eu acordar? O que estava acontecendo?

Um pouco contrariado Rodrigo pegou um envelope no bolso e me entregou se levantando em seguida e caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Segurei tremula a carta que tinha meu nome na letra firme e delicada de Carlos. Senti as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto já prevendo o que deveria estar escrito ali. Meu coração parecia se partir em mil pedacinhos e o ar faltava aos meus pulmões devido ao choque.

Corri os olhos pela letra bonita e solucei ao constatar que ali continha exatamente o que eu imaginava.

Uma despedida.

Uma dolorosa despedida.

Em meias palavras floreadas com uma escrita fina e coloquial, Carlos me dizia que não podia continuar perto de mim pelo perigo que isso representava e era claro que deveria apagar qualquer possibilidade de ligarem ele a mim.

Um fim curto, sem sentimentalismo e sem despedidas.

Uma decisão fria e calculista a meu ver, mas foi a ultima frase que fez meu coração parar de vez e afundar como se eu tivesse submergido num profundo oceano sem nenhuma perspectiva de ver a luz do sol mais uma vez:

-"Vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse existido".

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**Eu não tenho vergonha na cara, não é mesmo??? Mas a vida é tão complicada, eu adoraria passar os dias escrevendo fics sem nenhuma outra perturbação ou complicação. Seria tão perfeito. Infelizmente a vida não é assim.**_

_**E tudo indica que esse é o penúltimo capítulo. **_

_**Então finalmente essa história vai chegar ao fim.**_

_**Obrigada a todos que acompanham e, por favor, deixem reviews...**_

_**Obrigada especial a Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy, , nessinha, Nanda Souza Cullen, MissTerie e**_ _**juliablack. **_

_**Beijinhos....**_


	24. E foi um sonho

24 – E FOI UM SONHO

Carlos realmente cumpriu com o que disse e assim que coloquei meus pés de volta a minha casa percebi que não havia nada ali que me lembrasse ele. Até mesmo as fotos em que ele aparecia não estavam mais lá. Roupão, rosas, presentes, até mesmo o cheiro que vinha dele não estava mais ali.

E os dias pareciam cinzentos e frios.

A rotina logo voltou mais uma vez ao lugar.

Trabalho, amigos, risos soltos, abraços, saídas, viagens, aniversários, vida. Um pulsar irritante martelando em minhas veias marcando o compasso daquela realidade.

Tentei sair algumas vezes com Rodrigo, mas depois de todos os acontecimentos acabamos convencidos que não tinha como ter alguma coisa além de física entre nós. Eu poderia apenas continuar usando-o e ele aceitando, mas nenhum de nós queria algo desse tipo para nossas vidas.

E o tempo passou e realmente tinha dias em que eu me jogava na cama e pensava se realmente aquilo tudo tinha acontecido. Se não tinha sido apenas um sonho doido ou mais uma das minhas histórias entre realidade e ficção.

Deixei os livros açucarados de lado e comecei a ler alguns de ação evitando consideravelmente vampiros e lobisomens.

Mantive meu emprego, fui convencida a sair para dançar algumas poucas vezes, fui promovida, recebi flores de um admirador nada secreto que era irmão de uma colega de trabalho e a vida seguiu.

E era quase como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Eu teria seguido em frente esquecendo completamente o motivo do meu coração doer tanto, que muitas vezes tinha ido parar a emergência de algum grande hospital para tentar fazer parar. Nenhum medico nunca descobriu algum problema comigo, mas me receitavam remédios.

Remédios que faziam a dor amenizar a noite e eram cada vez mais fortes.

O problema é que esses mesmos remédios que aplacavam a dor me levavam a um mundo de sonhos e nesses sonhos eu via Carlos tão nitidamente que ele parecia real. Em algum momento entre sonhos e realidade eu me perdi.

E depois daquele longo inverno, eu finalmente esqueci como quem esquece o nome da boneca predileta ou da minhoca de estimação da plantação da pré-escola, coisas sem importância que cruzam a nossa vida sem que consigamos controlar. Os remédios foram jogados fora e um colorido estranho voltou a minha vida.

- Bom dia! – minha estagiária sorriu assim que chegou a sua mesa.

- Bom dia! – respondi animada sentindo uma felicidade naquele dia que nem eu mesma conseguia compreender.

- Empolgada com nossa reunião à tarde?

Kelly era uma menina agitada, muito nova ainda e extremamente auto-astral.

- Com quem é nossa reunião para deixá-la tão entusiasmada? – perguntei sorrindo verificando os documentos em cima da mesa.

- Pierre Meyer!

Olhei para ela com uma cara que a deixou desconcertada.

- Como assim você não o conhece? – ela praticamente me acusou – Lindo, loiro, olhos azuis e dono da maior vinícola no sul do país?

- Achou que faltei a essa aula.

A garota me olhou indignada, mas no fundo alguma coisa me parecia familiar com esse nome. Devia ser algum cliente antigo ou talvez alguma reportagem no jornal.

Ignorei deixando isso para depois do almoço quando teria a tal reunião com o deus grego sulista, segundo minha estagiária.

A manhã transcorreu tranqüila e finalmente a esperada reunião chegou e eu me vi em frente a um homem alto, ombros largos, impecavelmente vestido num terno cinza, jovem, intensos olhos azuis e um sorriso desconcertante.

- Isabella! – o executivo pegou minha mão para beijá-la e estranhei.

Ele era quente, extremamente quente e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

- Sr. Meyer! – sorri sem graça retirando rapidamente minha mão enquanto minha estagiária suspirava ao meu lado.

Aquela havia sido a mais estranha reunião da minha vida. Pierre parecia me conhecer e me hipnotizava com seus intensos olhos azuis. De uma maneira estranha eu me sentia desconfortável diante aquele olhar e a sala estava quente. Talvez algum defeito no ar condicionado central.

- Como herdou a vinícola, se me permite perguntar?

Pierre riu e sua risada lembrava um latido de cachorro.

Aquilo me parecia familiar, assim como o cheiro que vinha dele.

- Do meu pai, após ele falecer num acidente de carro há poucos anos.

- Lamento.

- Tenho certeza que não... – ouvi-lo murmurar, mas não fazia nenhum sentido.

Não prestei mais atenção a reunião, palavras, atos, tudo me parecia familiar naquele homem e isso me irritava. Até mesmo a maneira como ele me trava era como se nós conhecêssemos, mas de onde eu o conhecia?

Flashes.

Um quarto.

Um vestido rasgado.

Sangue, latidos, lobos.

Um enorme lobo cinzento com olhos azuis em brasa.

Deixei a caneta cair no chão e realmente não via o que acontecia a minha volta. Meus olhos fixos nos azuis de Pierre. E ele sorriu. Um sorriso torto.

Na despedida ele me entregou um envelope e piscou.

Não percebi que minhas mãos tremiam até abrir o envelope, já sentada na minha mesa, por algum motivo eu sabia que alguma coisa estava mudando mais uma vez na minha vida e um arrepio percorreu minha coluna.

Uma passagem aérea.

Porque Pierre me entregou uma passagem aérea em meu nome para aquele dia a tarde?

Porque olhei apreensiva para o relógio, apenas para constatar que eu teria que decidir rápido o que aquilo significava. Um sorriso bobo brotou em meus lábios e me levantei num pulo recolhendo minhas coisas. Não teria tempo de passar em casa.

- Aonde você vai nessa pressa toda?

Ouvi minha estagiaria perguntar e sorri ainda mais.

- Não sei.

Corri pelo aeroporto tentando chegar a tempo no embarque. Portão 12. Não sabia nem que voou era aquele, mas não importava. O que eu sabia, ou sentia, era que deveria entrar naquele avião.

Ondas elétricas percorriam meu corpo quando sentei na poltrona e respirei fundo sentindo um aroma inebriante e uma brisa gelada ao meu lado.

- Ola Isabella!

Me virei em choque para o homem sentado ao meu lado.

Não podia ser.

Não era real.

Meu coração martelava enlouquecido em meu peito e ar ficava a cada instante mais gelado.

- Quem é você?

Perguntei tremula e ele sorriu.

Um sorriso amplo e iluminado na sua pele extremamente branca.

- Você sabe quem eu sou Isabella!

Ele não deixou de sorrir e tirou os óculos revelando os brilhantes olhos dourados como ouro líquido.

Ofeguei encarando dois olhos dourados me fitando apreensivos.

- Isso não é verdade.

Ele tocou minha pele deslizando com seus longos dedos gelados até tocar meu pescoço delicadamente me fazendo derreter por completo ao sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- E se fosse verdade?

_**FIM**_

_**Nota da Autora**__**:**___

_**Eu sei que vocês estão se perguntando: "**__Como assim acabou?__**", mas é verdade.**_

_**Eu gostei desse fim, mas me frustra o fato deu não ter conseguido escrever uma NC para essa fic.**_

_**É o fim de "E se fosse verdade"**_

_**Me perdoem pela demora e por não ter feito uma história de acordo com as suas expectativas.**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


End file.
